Half Blood Prince
by Beezer
Summary: Ebony series - The days are growing darker at Hogwarts with the inevitable approaching. Lines will be drawn, friendships will be tested
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: At long last book six, and this still follows canon with minor changes. Of course, the trio is still joined by the second trio…but as this is canon, we'll see how friendships hold up between Harry and Ebony…and we learn more about Chelly's past…and Luis isn't left out either being a little more in the front than the last book. But I hope you enjoy it either way._

_Disclaimer: I only own Chelly, Ebony, and Luis…and randomly Stark when he's mentioned. _

* * *

HALF BLOOD PRINCE

**SUMMER DARKENS**

Ebony stretched out on the sofa in her sweats and tank top, sipping on a Cherry Pepsi and eating Cheetos while watching Empire Records on the television in the comfort of her actual house at Spinner's End. That's how she had spent the last three weeks of her summer, with her dad and Chelly doing absolutely nothing. No missions, no watching, no worrying, no papers, no tight ass government officials. Nothing. And it felt great. She just lay around the house with her best friend eating food and watching TV, utterly amazed she had gained little to no weight from it all. Grant it, they had managed to maneuver enough to visit their boyfriends a couple times in the last two weeks, but Oliver had gone on vacation to Greece and George was running the Weasley shop and making large profit from that. Luis and Luna were with her Dad at American Adventureland in Derbyshire for the next few days. Chelly had passed on going, she wasn't big on rollercoaster. Ebony found that ironic seeing as how she could fly a broomstick or a Threstal without a problem but panicked on a rollercoaster.

Chelly currently occupied the lazy boy recliner in her sweats and tank top, her hair up in a messy ponytail as she ate her cheese Ruffles and drank her Cherry Pepsi as the movie ended. "Change the channel."

"You change the channel," Ebony snorted as the credits started playing.

"You do it."

"I don't have the remote."

Ebony felt around the couch coming up with nothing but a missing Cheeto. "Neither do I."

"Get up and change it."

"You're closer to the TV."

"It's your house."

"You're right there."

"I'm the guest."

"I saved your ass from failing potions."

"You have your ring on."

Ebony looked at her hand where her black pearl ring sat on her index finger. "Touché." The diamonds turned red. "_Accio remote_."

The remote flew from where Chelly sat straight to Ebony who caught it giving Chelly a glare. She shrugged. "I didn't feel it there."

"I'm surprised you can feel anything. That chair is practically molded to you, Ms. Murillo," Snape quipped as he came into the room and handed his daughter a new soda before giving Chelly hers and putting the pizza box down on the table between them. "I almost fear giving you another sugar substance, you won't be able to get out of that chair after much longer. We'll have to pry you loose with a removal spell."

"Ha ha, very funny," she mumbled and yanked the soda from him, amazingly not spilling a drop of it on herself and grabbed a large piece of pizza from the box. She took a bite, peeling off a piece of pepperoni and dropping it into her mouth and grabbing another piece onto her plate.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Can't be a pain in your arse. Eating," she said through a mouthful of greasy pizza as she sat back in her chair balancing her plate on her stomach with her soda tucked next to her.

"What else is new?" he snorted and glanced over at the front door where his "unexpected" guests would soon be dropping by.

"Who are you waiting for?" Ebony asked, her eyes never leaving the television set.

"No one. Why do you ask?" he answered quickly.

"Because that's the third time you've looked over at the door in the last fifteen minutes. It can't be the pizza guy since he's already shown up."

"Obviously," Chelly chewed on the crust of her pizza. "And I'll bet all my money it's not a date."

"Which leaves me to wonder," Ebony flicked her hazel eyes up at him, "who is it?"

"No one," he answered cooly and folded his arms.

She shrugged and took a drink from her soda. "Suit yourself."

She knew better than to press her father anymore than necessary. Last school year had been horrible enough to go through with Umbridge in the seat of power position there and then her and her father's relationship was strained to the brink of breaking, where every second in the same room seemed to make the air thicker and more uncomfortable than the previous minute. She'd questioned where she belonged. If it was with Sirius Black or Snape? If she was truly loved or just a scheme of revenge? If she was truly her mother's daughter, just as evil as she had been? She had been so unsure. And she found she didn't fit with Sirius, she couldn't be what he wanted. Her name didn't fit on the wall of heritage, didn't even exist on it. And she had come to find she was where she belonged all along. She fit in with Severus Snape, with the life she had lived for fifteen years and he had realized the same thing she had. That they were a family and nothing could change that.

It had only grown stronger after the Ministry battle three months ago where she had lost her biological father, Sirius Black, to Bellatrix, her demented second cousin. She had killed him right in front of her and Harry and there was nothing either of them had been able to do. The only thing Ebony had been able _to do_ was a Cruciatus Curse on her that had been interrupted by Lord Voldermort himself and she found herself frozen in his presence, unable to even speak. But she couldn't without giving herself away as Death Royalty or as Black's actual daughter whereas everyone else assumed she was Snape's by blood as well. And so the battle had ensued and now all knew Voldermort was back and Harry wasn't a liar, though it had cost them all a price with Black's death, especially Harry. Even though it brought Snape and Ebony closer, even brought Snape and Chelly closer though they hardly acted like it with the amount of bickering she had to listen to from the two of them. But she saw it. She saw the smiles they had after each jab and banter. They were a dysfunctional family in the sense they could argue and go at each other but when it mattered, when the sky darkened and there seemed like there would be no tomorrow they were there. Every time. She hoped that never changed.

Ebony yawned and shook her head. She was finding it suddenly hard to stay awake. Glancing at her watch she saw it was only ten o'clock. She usually didn't get tired til around two or three in the morning, if not later. She rubbed at her eyes with one hand, but it didn't help her blurring vision or the sudden wave of sleepiness that came over her.

"Are you all right, Ebony?" she heard her father ask as she rubbed at her eyes again.

"Yeah," she yawned, unable to help it. "I'm…I'm just tired."

"Me too," Chelly said from her seat where she had sat up, placing her bag of chips and empty soda can on the floor. "It's early though."

"I know…its odd," Ebony said and found her mind becoming foggy as well.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," she felt her dad's hand on her face to check her temperature.

"I don't feel sick just tired," she reassured him.

"Could be all the junk food you two have been eating over the last few days," he explained. "Maybe you both should go to bed. It'd be the best thing for you to just sleep it off."

"Good idea," Chelly mumbled and stood up from her chair only to fall back down into it. It felt like her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't even feel them. It felt like the room was spinning around her. She blinked a few times. "On second thought…I think I'll nap here." She curled up in the recliner chair and rubbed at her eyes with her scarred hand, a punishment from the devil in pink, the words of each rule still clear on the back of her hands.

Ebony felt her head hit the pillow on the couch before she even realized she was unable to sit up any longer. She felt her father run his fingers through her hair. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." He stood up and pulled a blanket over her now sleeping form before grabbing another for Chelly.

"I should go to my room," she mumbled and pushed the blanket off.

Snape pulled the blanket back over Chelly. "Don't be stupid, Ms, Murillo. At least not any more than usual." Chelly reached out and her hand came into contact with his arm. A vision flashed through her but her mind was too foggy to pick up on it. She mumbled at him and heard a knock on the front door, then she heard nothing else.

**SPINNERS END**

With a heavy sigh Snape switched off the television and checked once more on Chelly and Ebony. They were both completely out of it, deep in sleep, Chelly snoring slightly as she turned over in the lounge chair, pulling her blanket tighter over her. The potion had taken effect just as he hoped. They would sleep soundly until morning. Plenty of time for the meeting he knew was about to come. It was the only way to keep the two girls safe and in the dark. It was better this way, they wouldn't know a thing of what happened.

There was a knock on the front door and Snape casually moved to the door to open it. "Narcissa," he said sounding shocked though he wasn't. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Severus," the blonde woman said in a strained manner, eyes blood shot. She wasn't her usual confident and beautiful self. Her demeanor seemed shot and crumbled as she stared at him pleadingly, hair hanging unkempt in her face. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"Of course," he opened the door enough for her and her still hooded sister Bellatrix to enter with Wormtail not far behind. "Have a seat in the den, I'm afraid my daughter and her friend are sleeping in the living room."

He saw Bellatrix's head turn to the living room and fix on the couch where Ebony was sound asleep, completely unaware of the danger right in her home. Snape saw the woman's dark look. "They are sound asleep, they can't hear us."

"All the better," Bellatrix hissed and took a step towards the living room, set on revenge for the Cruciatus Curse the dark haired girl had set on her. Snape stopped her, grabbing her arm firmly. "She did what she had to do for the Dark Lord. Her cover cannot be blown," he released her arm, moving her back to the den. "Besides, he did use it on her as well."

"Little brat deserved it," Bellatrix hissed. Snape felt his anger flare but held his tongue not able to give himself up either.

"Wormtail," Snape said sternly to the stout man who flinched at his name being called. He had come and gone in Snape's house as well, a servant as such from Voldermort. He must have been on his way over when Narcissa and Bellatrix happened to show up. Stupid move seeing as how his daughter and Chelly were home. "Go get us some drinks, then go sit in the basement on your cot til I'm ready to deal with you."

"I am not your servant," he said though his voice wavered.

"Really?" Snape raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that the Dark Lord sent you to assist me."

"To assist you – yes. Not to serve you drinks and hide in the basement."

"I was unaware you wanted dangerous assignments. I'm sure the Dark Lord can accommodate to that. I can speak with him-."

"I can talk to him myself!" he interrupted.

Snape pursued his lips. "And I'm sure I can speak to my daughter about your presence in our home. I doubt she or her friend will take too kindly to you, no matter who's side you are on. Be a shame for you to die by her hand, though I'm positive the Dark Lord would not mind it at all."

Wormtail seemed to have paled and his beady eyes swiveled to the den where the girls slept. "I-I'll go get you those drinks." He disappeared and came back with the glass bottle and three clear glasses. He set them on the table and without a word hurried to the door to the basement stairs. Once the door shut, Snape waved his wand at it, putting a Silencing Charm up so he could not hear what they were saying.

Narcissa jumped right to it. "Severus, I know I shouldn't be here, but you are the only one who can help me. I've been told to say nothing-."

"Then you should hold your tongue!" Bellatrix snarled. "Particularly in front of present company."

"And what do you mean by that?" Snape asked sardonically.

"That I don't trust you," she sneered across the table.

"Why is that?" he asked casually.

"A hundred reasons," she shouted, slamming her glass on the table and pacing back and forth. "Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? What have you been doing all these years? Why did you stop the Dark Lord from getting the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return? Why do you not fully devote that brat of yours to the Dark side when her mother clearly was one of us? Why do you let her have such mud blood friends? Where were you a few weeks ago during the Prophecy retrieval? I saw the brat but not you. And why, Snape, is Potter still alive when you and that daughter of yours have had him at your mercy for years?" The color was high on her cheeks as she breathed rapidly.

Snape smiled to her shock. "Before I answer you because oh yes, I will answer I want you to take this back to all those whispering behind, not only my back, but that of my daughter and her devoted friend as well. Do you think the Dark Lord had not asked me these questions? And do you think if I had not answered to his satisfactory that I'd be sitting here or she'd be sleeping there," he gestured to the den. "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he ordered me to be, at Hogwarts, taking care of my daughter and making sure she was to become the best she could be while spying on Albus Dumbledore. You ask why I stopped the Sorcerer's Stone. Quirrell was greedy and unworthy. As for Ebony, she is devoted more than you can or ever will know and so is her friend. Their job is to keep an eye on Potter and his worthless friends. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Bellatrix. As far as the Ministry fight, my orders were to stay behind while Ebony proceeded forward to…help the Order of the Phoenix…or so they'd think. If Lucius hadn't blundered -."

"Don't you dare blame my husband!" Narcissa hissed just as angrily. "Not when your daughter is to blame for that."

"He'd have been caught nonetheless," Snape shrugged. "Ebony had no other choice but to go along with her orders no matter what. And as far as dangers go, Bellatrix, you had to face what, ten teenagers?"

"They were joined by half of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I guess you're right, not to mention Ebony and Chelly have pretty powerful magic in them as far as I know, I can see the threat," he said tauntingly.

"You're avoiding my last question. Harry Potter. You and your daughter both could have killed him a hundred times yet he lives. Why?"

"If I, or Ebony, murdered Harry Potter the Dark Lord could not have used his blood to regenerate, making him invincible. And I'd have been a fool to kill him or let him be killed when Dumbledore thinks I'm working for him. Now, Narcissa, you came for my help."

"Yes," she lifted her blue eyes up to him. "I think you are the only one who can help…the Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it…he wishes it to be secret."

"It happens I know of the plan involving Draco," Snape said and stood moving to look out the window at the night sky.

"Severus…my son…my only son," she had tears falling down her face.

"Draco should be honored," Bellatrix said. "The Dark Lord is granting him an honor, unlike other's children," she sent a glare towards Snape who ignored it. "Draco seems to be taking it well."

Narcissa cried harder. "That's because he's only sixteen. He has no idea what's in store. Why, Severus? Why my son? Why not your daughter or her friend? They're stronger. Ebony knows more magic. It's dangerous. This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake.

Snape looked away, back out the window saying a silent prayer of thanks that it was not his daughter this was bestowed upon. That she was safe, for the most part. At least as safe as she could be though he wasn't sure how much longer that would be until that line she walked on cracked and she was found out to be a spy for the Order all along. Her Death Royalty would have to be revealed to keep her safe at all…and then…he didn't want to think of it.

"If Draco succeeds it'll be the highest honor," Snape said.

"But he won't!" she wailed. "I beg you Severus…you and Lucius are old friends…and Draco is smitten with Ebony as it is…she's like family to us. You are the Dark Lord's favorite and most trusted…will you speak to him…"

"He will not be persuaded."

"You could do it," she said hopefully and moved to him, clutching at his robes. "You could do it instead of Draco. You would succeed."

He caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands and speaking slowly. "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he's determined Draco should try first. "

"In other words it doesn't matter if Draco is killed," she sobbed and wretched away from him. "My son…my only son…"

"You should be honored," Bellatrix repeated.

Narcissa screamed in despair and fell to her knees. Snape sighed and helped her up, moving her back to the chair and filling her glass with more wine. "Drink this."

"He's my only child," she drained the glass is a gulp. "I can't lose him…you must know what it feels like Severus, you are a father, you love your daughter don't you?"

"More than anything," he said truthfully.

"And you'd do anything to protect her?"

He glanced at Ebony, her hair was partially covering her face, one arm hanging off the couch, the black pearl ring twinkling from the light of the lamp. "Yes, I'd die to save her."

"Then you understand why I'm asking you to help me. I cannot do this by myself or I would. I need help."

Snape thought it over. How he'd feel in her position. How he did feel when Sirius was alive, when he thought he'd lose her to him…when he had thought her hurt so many times before. He remembered how his heart had sunk when he found her collapsed in the hallway after the Baslisk attack. And how scared he was when she was missing after Sirius broke into the castle. Or how afraid he'd been when he found out she was what Harry had to retrieve from the bottom of the lake. Not to mention her going into the Ministry just a month ago and coming back completely beat up. He knew how it felt to live in that fear, to love someone so much it scared you half the time. "It might be possible…for me to help Draco."

Narcissa's face lit up. "Oh Severus – you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She stood from the chair and grabbed his hand. "If you are there to protect him…Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?" he repeated. There was no other way around it now. "Yes, Narcissa. I shall make the Unbreakable Vow. Maybe your sister would like to be bonder."

Bellatrix's eyes widened for a moment til she stood with her wand out and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.

"Will you Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Narcissa asked.

"I will," Snape said and a thin string of flame shot from the wand and wound its way around their hands.

"And will you, to the best of your abilities, protect him from harm?"

"I will," a second string wrapped around their hands.

"And, should it prove necessary, will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Snape hesitated for a moment.

Narcissa licked her lips. "And, as a binding contract, if you fail to live to this Unbreakable Vow, it will not be your life you forfeit but that of your daughter, Ebony."

Snape gasped. He hadn't seen that coming. "Ebony's life?"

"Yes, that way I can guarantee you will see this through because it is not your life that will be taken if you break this but hers," she said. At her words another string shot from Bellatrix's wand and Snape turned his head to follow it and watched the spell circle around his sleeping daughter. She was unaware of the danger that circled her but he saw it, those red cracking lines shimmering above her in a death cloud.

"You love her Severus, I trust you won't let any harm come to her. You said so yourself. Now, will you swear to carry out Draco's deed if he cannot do it?"

"I will," he said, his eyes never leaving Ebony. He had no choice…she had pinned him into a corner. Yes, he wanted to live and would do it, but to put it on his daughter's life, knowing he'd die for her was truly a Malfoy thing to do. He had to give her credit for being that smart. Another line shot from the wand and circled around their hands before disappearing. The lines around Ebony settled over her and she turned in her sleep as if sensing the vow that had been placed on her very life.

"It's done," Narcissa let go of his hands and grabbed her coat. "Thank you Severus. I'm sure you'll help him…I can guarantee it with so much at stake…thank you."

He nodded unable to speak, still staring at his daughter. He heard the door shut as they left and only then moved to his daughter's side, falling to his knees next to the couch and placing his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair as if he would be able to remove the vow from her, she sighed in her sleep, burrowing deeper into her pillow. He only wanted to protect her in life, keep her safe from everything as best as he could…and now he had put her in the greatest of dangers. He had done it himself. He had put a vow on her life to do the most horrible of deeds…and if he didn't do it, she'd lose her life…if he didn't kill Dumbledore at the given time, Ebony would die in his place…and he wouldn't let that happen, he'd live to both the Vows he had made that year.

For the first time in sixteen years, Snape leaned his head against the arm of the couch, his fingers still running through his daughter's hair, and let his tears fall.

**

* * *

**

**Dun dun dun…dramatic conclusion…new chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORNING**

"Chelly, wake up or I swear to God I will use brute force," Ebony threatened as she prodded at Chelly still passed out in the lounge chair.

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled and burrowed deeper into her blankets. "Do your worst."

"Have it your way," Ebony signed and brushed her hand as if bored. The diamonds turned red on her ring, "_Aquamentia_."

Chelly let out a gasp as a bucket of water rushed down on her. She spurted and coughed before glaring up at Ebony through her soaked hair. Her friend smiled back. "You said go ahead."

"I didn't say drop a bucket of water on my head!" she growled and ran her fingers through the wet locks to move them from her face.

"Well at least you're up and somewhat showered. We're heading to Hogwarts today. Thought you might need to finish packing so we can leave," she shrugged and turned to lead the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Chelly mumbled under her breath and followed her friend up, taking over the shower while Ebony finished packing her clothes.

Chelly stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, brushing her hair as she sat on the couch, her suitcases near her. She pulled her wand out of her purse and swiveled it. Her clothes started packing themselves in neat order. Days like this she loved being a witch. "So now we only get there three days earlier?"

"Yup, Dumbledore says there's no reason to be there so early this year. No tournaments or new appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers from hell."

"What about Voldermort?" Chelly asked and placed her barrettes in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. They were little smiley faces that changed color and sparkled. Luna had made them for her for her birthday.

"What about him?" Ebony asked, still occupying herself with applying her eyeliner.

"Isn't he an issue to worry about?"

"Yes…and no," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Chelly, completely puzzled.

Ebony put her makeup back in her makeup purse and levitated it to her suitcase. "Voldermort has always been and will continue to be a problem. Nothing can change that until he's dead but why live in that fear? We at least have the advantage of knowing what he's planning, due to...well you know," she said. She didn't trust the walls not to speak, didn't want the wrong people finding out about her father spying.

"Yeah, I know," Chelly nodded fully getting it. "It's just…it's scary is all."

"It'll be scary. It usually is but you learn to live with it. There's no reason to be more cautious than usual. Let them think we're not afraid that we aren't prepared for them. We don't want to give them any more reason than necessary though I can guarantee we'll be watching Harry more closely this time around. Who knows what they'll be planning…especially Draco since his father is in Azkaban?"

Chelly thought back to her dream at the mention of Draco. He had been mentioned in her dream as well. It had been weird. Bellatrix was there with Narcissa and she was begging Severus to help Draco with a task Voldermort had given him that seemed to Chelly, due to Narcissa's pleading, to be a suicide mission. And Snape had agreed to it, even took an Unbreakable Vow…but Narcissa had placed the consequence on Ebony's life. She remembered seeing that red cloud hovering over Ebony as she slept in the dream

"Are you feeling okay, Eb?" Chelly asked her.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" she frowned in the middle of zipping up her bag after putting the black box and her Pensive in it. "Do I look bad or something?"

"No, I just had a really weird dream."

"You always have weird dreams. You had one about kitchen appliances chasing you around the house. What else is new?"

"This one seemed real," she argued through clenched teeth.

Ebony gave Wilson, her pet Fly Trap – though it was more of a meat eater now at three feet tall – a piece of chicken. It snapped it out of the air and rubbed its head against her hand, purring affectionately. "Yeah, you said that one seemed real too and you wouldn't watch _Beauty and the Beast_ for a month."

"Whatever," she huffed and finished packing her clothes before moving to Fidget's cage where her gray owl twitched every few minutes. It was a side effect of her older brother having given him coffee when he was a baby. He never quite recovered from it. He even twitched a little in his sleep; it made flying for him to be a pain since he'd lose his balance in the air at times. She fed him a snack and covered his cage with a red cloth.

Meanwhile, Ebony had shrunk Wilson down to a reasonable size to transport so she could carry him through the fire place into the other chambers. She bent down to pick him up and a wave of dizziness swept over her as rushed words flew past her ears. Whispers that were too low to hear and seemed to echo in a distance as if from a long hallway. She braced her hand against the wall, leaning against it and shut her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

"Are you okay?" she heard Chelly ask from behind her. Her voice seemed distant at first but came into clear focus at the end.

Ebony nodded her head and opened her eyes. The whispers had disappeared and the room was set into place, no longer spinning. She ran a hand over her forehead and stood without support from the wall. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just bent down too fast to pick him up." She knelt a little more slowly and lifted Wilson up with no other ill effects. "We better get going before my dad starts complaining about how slow we are."

Her father's voice from down stairs right on time. "Are you two ready yet? I'd like to get there before the new semester starts."

Chelly rolled her eyes this time. "Sheesh, we move ten minutes behind schedule and the world ends. School doesn't even start for another few days."

Ebony shrugged as she levitated her suitcase down the stairs to meet her dad in the living room where he stood arms folded, looking peeved on their tardiness. "Are you finished?"

"For the most part," Chelly said and felt the emptiness in her stomach that reminded her about her skipped meal. "I didn't get breakfast though."

"You should have woken up earlier then. You can wait til we get to the castle," he threw the flo powder into the fireplace turning it green. "Hogwarts."

Chelly's stomach grumbled in response to her feelings on no food. She stared at the green flames and grimaced, she hated this part. She stepped into it right behind her friend and felt the familiar tug and pull as she spun out into Hogwarts taking a much needed deep breath and fell upon the couch in the dungeon chambers. The room was still spinning and her insides were settling back into place. No matter how many times she did that it never got any easier. She still felt like throwing up and was glad she had missed breakfast for once.

"You two can go on and do what you need to. I have some things I need to see to," Snape addressed the two of them. His lip twitched into a smile as he spotted Chelly, still looking green around the edges as she sat bent forward on the couch. "Maybe you should go get some breakfast. I'm sure the house elves can cook you some bacon or sausage."

Chelly let out a groan and rested her head on her knees. Ebony shot her dad a look and he smiled in response with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Just a suggestion. On second thought, Ms. Murillo may need a bit of fresh air. She is looking a little peaky."

"I'll give you peaky," she mumbled from her bent over position.

Snape ignored the comment. "I believe you two can stay out of trouble for the time being. Be careful and don't wander off too far."

"Yes, father," Ebony said sarcastically. "We'll try our best. No guarantees"

He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, mumbling to himself about children as he left the room. Chelly managed to sit up, still lacking color but the room had stopped spinning. "Okay…let's go outside. Fresh air sounds great."

Ten minutes later they were walking towards Hogsmeade having decided a trip to the Three Brooms would be a good idea for some food and drinks, maybe a little shopping as well. And Ebony was betting on George working at the Weasley store since business had been booming with their products and the money had come raking in.

"Is Oliver working here this year?" Ebony asked.

"Yup, he comes in tomorrow," she nodded and stuck her hands inside her jacket pocket. "He's minoring with the Ireland team. I'm betting he'll be on the actual team in two years tops."

"Least your boyfriend's doing something," she mumbled.

"Hey, George and Fred are doing great with the Weasley products."

"I know…it just seems so…normal to me."

"Normal makes them happy. What's wrong with normal?"

"Nothing I suppose. I'm just not used to things being so…mundane."

She nudged her friend. "The way things go around here you could use a little normal in your life. It's been hell from the start."

Ebony couldn't argue. From the time she was born it had been anything but normal. Her mother had been a dark Death Eater and she was hidden from the world when she was found to have the Death Royalty mark since her biological father came from a string of devoted Death Eaters as well but had never been one himself. Then, Sirius was framed for the murder of the Potters and Ebony was adopted by Severus Snape, her father by heart. It didn't help that he too had been a Death Eater and she had to feign an allegiance all her life and grow up with everyone knowing or suspecting her dad's allegiance to Voldermort. It didn't help either that her dad was spying for Dumbledore on Voldermort. And she now found herself dragged into it. It just got deeper as the years went on.

When she was sixteen Harry Potter had started going to Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby and, to make matters worse, he looked like James, his father, which only succeeded in pissing off Snape. She then found herself looking out for Harry with each passing year and subsequently dragging her best friend Chelly into it all the following year that resulted in her being petrified by a Baslik and herself getting flung into a not so soft brick wall.

The following year only got worse. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and was coveting a reunion with his long lost daughter who he felt was being raised unjustifiably by his worst enemy as a pawn in a game. It had caused Ebony to have second thoughts about Snape's intentions, spreading the seed in her mind that maybe she was just a revenge scheme and nothing more, that maybe Snape couldn't love anyone else. Sirius was also after Harry, his godson. But Harry was unaware of that bit of information. He was under the impression that Sirius had killed his parents. No one knew the truth about anything…and then Chelly had found out by looking into Ebony's Pensive and disclosing the memory of the day Ebony was adopted by Snape. They had made Chelly do an Unbreakable Vow, that she would never reveal that Ebony was in fact Sirius Black's biological daughter. And she did swear and never told. Ebony was convinced Chelly all but forgot completely that Snape wasn't her father by blood. That day had grown long. They then found themselves in a heated argument with Ebony as a shield between Snape and Sirius and Wormtail, the actual murderer of Harry's parents and Snape's beloved Lily, was found to be the culprit, revealing that information to the trio and Chelly as well…again it got worse. Her Uncle Lupin, her very own godfather had forgotten to take his potion and it was a full moon…meaning he would turn into a werewolf…it caused Wormtail to get away…and Sirius to be caught. Chelly, Ebony, Hermione, and Harry then had to go _back in time_ to save Sirius and got chased by a werewolf Lupin through the woods, as Ebony recalled it was one of Chelly's "favorite moments". They managed to save Sirius and help him escape but neither she nor Harry could go with him with Wormtail still on the loose.

The next year should have been better…but proved otherwise. The Triwizard tournament was being held at Hogwart's. And not even the housing of Viktor "Yumm" Krum could expunge the dark dawning of Harry's name from the cup that was an impossibility viewed by everyone as a darker force behind it. So Ebony was forced to keep an eye on him while Chelly found ways to keep her eyes on Krum for other reasons than espionage, more of a drooling glazed over school girl crush while she had to work at swatting Cedric and his pinning look for her away and ignore her boyfriend's eye rolling huffs. It wasn't hard for her to watch Harry when it was found she was the thing he treasured most for the second task to retrieve, yet poor Chelly was found to be what Cedric treasured most…and a angry ball of fury towards Hermione who was what Krum treasured most. That year was also the year her Dark Mark was revealed as it was burning and hurting throughout the year starting with the Quidditch game she attended. Dumbledore and Snape both revealed its meaning. She was Death Royalty, above and beyond any Death Eater ranking and if it were found out she would immediately be recruited to that side of the dark war and Voldermort would surely want her. It meant she could never reveal it for fear of what would happen. Only under dire emergencies she was told it could be disclosed. That time had not come yet, thank God. But it was found out to be that Mad Eye Moody wasn't who he was. He was a Death Eater taking Poly Juice Potion and was actually Barty Crouch Jr. He had spelled the Cup to take Harry to the cemetery where Voldermort could be raised. Due to Harry's nobility, he and Cedric decided to both take the cup. They had no use for Cedric…he was killed. She'd never forget hearing Cedric's father's cries as he held his dead son's body in his arms once returned…nor would she ever forget that saddened look in her father's eyes as Snape couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her…the only good thing that had come of that year was the Yule Ball where she danced with her love, George; was rescued from Draco's pawing hands by Harry, and got to dance with her father to Vienna Tang's Harbor.

Last year was no better than the previous four. The only difference was more people got dragged into it including their best friend Luis and Chelly's cousin Luna. In fact, the devil was on campus and she wore bright pink, not prada. Umbridge, the biggest bitch known to history and Chelly's newest enemy. Umbridge's idea of punishment was a quill that would etch into the back of your hand whatever you had to write…Ebony had one…Chelly had a collection. If that wasn't bad enough the Grand Canyon seemed to be dividing her and Snape. That seed of suspicion she had had planted in her brain seemed to reawaken that year with Sirius at Grimmauld place and she found herself in the middle of a long childhood battle that she had to take care of while Chelly helped with Dumbledore's Army, helping Harry teach charms and spells to fight off Death Eater's with those who believed Voldermort was back. Eventually things were patched and stronger than ever between her and Snape as it dawned on both of them that they belonged with each other as a family and blood relations had nothing to do with anything, it had to do with love. And in her heart she knew Snape was her father, she belonged with him. She had the Kodak moment picture Chelly had taken with her damn camera to prove it.

But again, the nights grew darker and she found herself in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic fighting off Death Eaters with Chelly, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, Luis, Neville, and Luna as they were there to rescue Sirius but found it to be a trap. Each ended up nabbed by a Death Eater after a lengthy fall through an enchanted door to a deadly archway that only people who had seen death could hear the voices behind the whispery arch. Ebony had been held by none other than Lucius Malfoy…and Sirius had knocked him into letting her go – literally – as Orders of the Phoenix showed up to battle the Death Eaters there. Chelly had taken the opportunity to get Luna to safety with Luis and save Oliver from nearly being killed…but her vision had come true as she saw Bellatrix kill Surius Black and he fell through the archway disappearing into it. Harry and Ebony had gone after her dark cousin and they had found themselves face to face with Voldermort. He had tortured Ebony with the Crucio Curse and Dumbledore had saved them both, but she had saved Harry with memories of their friendship and their friends after Voldermort possessed his mind. With Sirius dead she had grown closer to Snape as had Chelly as they all had a moment on the couch in their chambers after they had gotten back, beaten and bloody from battle to see him worried sick over them and he had promised everything would be okay.

Ebony hoped this year would be better…but judging on the ascension of each year…she was more scared than relieved with it. She looked up to see the Shrieking Shack in the distance behind the wooden fence where flowers were still strung around it with everlasting candles and few photos. The memorial for Sirius.

"You all right?" Chelly asked as they paused to look at it.

She nodded her head. "Yeah…I'm good…it's Harry I wonder about…I still have a family. I have Lupin and Tonks and my dad…he lost his last hope at a happy life with a father figure and someone who truly loved him."

"He's a strong kid," she reassured her and grabbed her arm dragging her along. The Shrieking Shack put a bad feeling in her she couldn't shake. The vision she had received a year before from Snape was foggy, but she remembered that Shack and didn't like it. "Come on, let's go see if your boy has anything worth buying."

They didn't have to go very far before it seemed her boyfriend and his twin found them. At least their Flabbergasting Fireworks did as sparks of blue and green and streams of glittering red and gold exploded around them. Most people would have been dumbfounded or taken aback by all the spectacles, however they were just too used to this by now to be anything more than amused.

The two walked right up to Fred and George who were standing just outside their shop with grins on. Ebony moved into George's arms and gave him a kiss. "Hey Georgie."

"How do you know I'm not George?" his twin asked.

"Because George is the cuter of the two of you," she answered and led her boyfriend and best friend inside.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed and followed them into the store. "I resent that."

"Not only that but George is the only one who looks at me the way he does," she said and looked over a couple of Spell Correct Pens.

Fred moved behind the counter. "Like what? Like you're a girl or something?"

"Like he's a love sick puppy," Chelly snorted and shook one of the Glitter Glowing Globes.

George leaned against the table next to Ebony. "Like I'm undressing you in my mind," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Without looking up, Ebony smacked him across the back of the head nearly knocking him over from the surprise impact. "No, like I'm his girlfriend."

"Well because you are," Fred said.

She rolled her eyes. "And that's exactly why I can tell you two apart."

"I take it business is going well," Chelly said as she picked through the products of what she wanted to buy. She already had Mood Lipstick and Ever Changing Hair Spray that would change your hair colors and last for three hours or until washed out. And a few decoy detonators, she never knew when those would come in handy in their line of work it was bound to be useful. A couple trick wands wouldn't hurt…maybe Luis later but not her. Some Darkness Powder to make areas go black might be handy, she saw Ebony had picked up a few of those as well as other things in her basket.

"Very well. When we aren't here we are in our shop in Diagon Alley," Fred said. "Jordan runs it for now. We'll be leaving to there later to take over since business will be booming over there more than here and Jordan will take over here until school break when it'll get busy here."

"What about you two?" George asked.

Ebony sat her basket of items near the register for Fred to ring up. "Working as usual."

"In potions again, what another exciting year," Fred mumbled.

Chelly and Ebony glanced at each other. "Not exactly in potions this year…well I am," Ebony said.

"But…not completely."

George blinked. "Don't you help your Dad in his class?"

"Yea…"

"So you're gonna be in potions."

"Yes…I'll be helping in potions for one or two classes…but I'm helping my Dad as well."

"I don't get it. You're helping in potions."

Fred took over the rest of the thought as twins do. "But you're helping your Dad's class as well. That would mean-,"

Both of the twin's eyes widened and they spoke together. "Snape teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yup," Chelly nodded and set her basket on the table. "Snape got the job this year."

"Good for him."

"Bad for Luis," Chelly snorted.

"Why?" Fred asked and started ringing her items up.

"Because he thinks he's done with Snape's class. All he has left really is Defense Against…he has no idea Snape is teaching it."

"He's gonna throw a fit," Ebony nodded and held her goodie bag that cost her less than half of what it originally would have.

"To put it mildly," Chelly added and frowned at the total on the reg screen. "Don't I get a discount?"

"Why?" Fred asked with a sneer.

"Cuz I'm your friend."

"And?" George added.

"And I'm your friend."

"And?"

"And I helped you with the Triwizard Tournament betting.

"And?" George asked.

"And I never snitched you out for sneaking off with Ebony to Snape."

"And?" Fred asked.

"And I never ratted you out to Umbridge about the fireworks or swamp in her office."

"_And_?" George questioned.

"And," she spoke through gritted teeth and pointed her wand at him. "_You _sleep with Ebony and if you want to continue getting sex you better give me the discount or you're gonna find out how good I am at Transfiguration."

George pursued his lips as he stared at her wand dangerously close to his crotch. He stepped back from her and nodded at Fred. "Give her a discount…and a few free chocolate frogs at that."

Chelly brightened up and tucked her wand away. "I knew we could come to an agreement."

Ebony rolled her eyes at her friend's ability to change personalities at the drop of a pen…or in this case a chocolate frog.

"What are you two doing the next few days?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really. Just relaxing til utter chaos ensues. We should be getting out results from our Auror test sometime today," Chelly shrugged. "Least I should be. Ebony just had to re up hers."

"Magine that," she snorted with a shake of her head. "Voldermort comes back, I'm at the scene of the crime and suddenly I'm forced to retake it."

"Like you didn't pass."

"Doesn't matter. It's just bull that I had to take it again."

"Speaking of tests, our little Ronny got his OWL results in," George said.

"How'd he do?" Chelly asked as she munched on a chocolate frog.

"He got seven OWLs, better than we did," Fred chuckled.

"Really? I got an O in Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. An E in Defense Against and Divination. An A in Charms, Runes, Potions and Herbology. And a P in math and History of Magic."

"Lemme guess," George looked sideways at Ebony. "You passed everything."

She snorted. "No. Just because my father is Snape doesn't mean I'm great at everything. I got a P in arithmetic, Divination, and Runes. I got eight OWLs out of eleven. But I kicked ass in Potions and Defense Against on my NEWTs."

"I wonder how Harry did," said Chelly as she undid another frog.

"Don't know," Ebony shrugged. "But knowing my father, Harry didn't score high enough to become an Auror. He demands an O to take the NEWT potions class."

Fred frowned and glanced at Chelly. "Then how is she an Auror."

She glared at him, munching on her candy. "You're lucky I'm eatin'."

Ebony answered for her. "She excels in Transfiguration and she makes one hell of a confusing potion. Not to mention her psychic ability."

"Psychic ability?" the twins said at the same time.

"Her premonitions," Ebony nodded. "Sometimes Chelly can see things before they happen."

"Really?" Fred asked in wide eyed wonder. "What do you see?"

"An idiot."

"She can't call it on command," Ebony warned them. "She just can see things sometimes."

"But I'm having a hard time remembering it all and by the time I remember to put it in my Pensive its missing a bunch of pieces. So I'm meeting up with Trelawny this year to hone in on this crap."

"Sounds exciting," Fred mumbled.

"It is," Chelly glanced at her watch. "We better get going. We have to meet up with Dumbledore before seeing your Dad for lunch."

Ebony nodded and gave George a goodbye kiss and let him get away with pinching her ass as she passed him though the glare she shot him told him not to do it again and the grin he shot her said he would.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the gargoyle staircase. "Snickerdoodle," Chelly said to it and it creaked open taking them up to the spacious office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk looking old around his tired eyes. He smiled weakly as the girl's entered. "Ebony, Chelly, do come in."

Chelly noticed Dumbledore's hand then and paused in mid step. He smiled at her despite it. "Of course you would notice. It's part of the reason I called you both into my office. I figured you should know the truth of the matters at hand." He gestured at his hand. "This happened from collecting Horcruxs."

"Horcruxs?" Chelly repeated having never heard the word before though to Ebony it sounded familiar.

"Yes, they are articles or objects that someone stores pieces of their soul into after committing the most terrible of acts: murder. It rips the soul apart and allows a wizard to store it into an object. A dangerous thing to go about. It is a way of staying immortal. One cannot die until all are destroyed."

"I take it that happened to your hand while hunting for Voldermort's Horcuxs," Ebony ventured a guess. "He must guard them pretty well."

"Yes indeed, my dear," Dumbledore smiled.

"How many are there?" Chelly asked.

"Seven. He has seven…and two have been destroyed."

"Horcruxs…is this what you needed to tell us about?" Ebony asked.

"Yes, you both need to know of this because I feel this will be needed in the near future and it is the only way of destroying Voldermort, I trust you both to keep this confidential and in the utmost secret."

"Yes," Chelly nodded.

"Of course," Ebony agreed.

"Do not, under any circumstances, tell Harry. I will do that on my own, this information as of now in his mind would be dangerous for him. But I feel you need to hear this, you need to know how these things can be put to an end."

"So where are the other five?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, deep in thought and the two could only wait. "One, I believe is in the cave off the coast…Salazar Slytherin's locket…the others are related to the other two Houses."

"And the remaining?" Ebony asked and again she saw the dark look pass over Dumbledore's eyes. It had to be bad for that kind of a reaction.

"Something Voldermort would keep close to him at all times, no matter what. Just in case of an emergency it could not be taken from him."

"I hate riddles," Chelly mumbled and shook her head.

"And the last one…"

His blue eyes met her, piercing right into her. "You already know, Ebony…you were there the night you heard about it. You've always known, it's something you protect."

Ebony frowned. She was starting to hate riddles as well. Dumbledore smiled. "It'll come to the two of you."

"So you want us to locate these things and destroy them?" Chelly asked and cracked her knuckles.

"No. That will be Harry's job."

They frowned and Chelly asked the question, "Then why tell us?"

"Because you need to know. Because your jobs are to watch out for Harry, but also to watch out for yourselves. Darker times lay ahead and you both need to be discreet and alert to everything. It will only get worse before it can get better."

They nodded.

"Please remember that. Not everything is as it seems," he said and moved his eyes to Ebony as he said it. "There is always a veil of illusion in the way of reality and sometimes you must search to find it."

"O…k," Chelly nodded, her head buzzing.

He switched to her. "And not everything you foresee is as it will be, but with that, you can't change everything…but the truth is always clear, no matter how jumbled it may be."

She nodded still perplexed by it all.

He sighed with a smile, "You two may go and remember my words, you will need them later."

The two left his office in a daze and stood at the bottom of the staircase frowning. Chelly opened her mouth and shut it trying to find the right words, "Did- did you understand any of that?"  
"Not a whole lot."

"Will it make sense later?"

"I hope so."

"Can we go eat?"

"Lets," she nodded and the two walked back to their chambers, pondering the words of wisdom they had yet to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own the disatorious duo (Ebony and Chelly) and the wishful Ravenclaw (Luis). And the occasionally used Professor Stark...as much as I'd love to claim Cedric and my friend (Araceli hence Chelly) would love to claim Oliver :-)_

**TRAIN BLUNDERS and DINNER SURPRISES **

"Hey, Luis," Harry mumbled as he took a seat next to him in the compartment.

"What is up, yo?" he asked, never moving his eyes from the Quibbler he was reading.

"All the other compartments are full. Mind if we bunk with you?" Neville asked, sitting down next to Luna before Luis could even deny him invitation.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not, be my guest."

Luis glanced at Harry, having sensed the bad mood he was in upon entering. "What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

Harry said nothing, just continued glaring at the floor.

"And where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefects," Neville answered. "They get to sit in the Prefects carriage now." His frog hopped out of his grip then, diving under Neville's seat. "Oy, Trevor," he got down on the floor and started rummaging under it to find the frog.

"Oh…Ron's a Prefect? How the hell did that happen?" Luis frowned and turned to Harry. "Is that why you're upset? Because your friends aren't here?"

"Could be the OWLs. I imagine they got their grades in by now," Luna said, adjusting her large glasses on her face that made her look like an owl.

"You couldn't have done that bad, Harry," Luis reassured him.

"I just didn't get a high enough mark in Potions to take the advance class."

"Oh," Luis nodded. He had passed Potions with flying colors and was pretty confident he'd do the same on his NEWTs. "I'm sure you'll get to take the class. I'll help you out if you need it. What are friends for anyway? After everything that happened last year and-"

"Hey Harry," a girl said popping her dark head in the compartment. Luis rolled his eyes annoyed at being interrupted at every turn. "I'm Romilda. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_," she said eyeing Luna with her owl glasses, Neville searching under the seat and a pointed glare at Luis.

"They're friends of mine," Harry said coldly.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Okay then."

"Besides why would he sit with," Luis looked her up and down, "trash, when he could sit with someone who apparently has class…and a much better fashion sense I might add."

Romilda glared and shut the door with a huff.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," Luna said matter of factly.

"You are cool. None of them were at the Ministry with me. They didn't fight."

"We didn't face him though," Neville said and sat down having captured his frog. Luis twisted his face in disgust at the creature and pet Mr. Kinky who rested comfortably in his lap, purring as he got his head rubbed.

"But you were there. You fought Death Eaters."

"Yeah, it means nothing to them. All everyone talks about is you and Ebony fighting Voldermort," Luis added.

"We didn't really fight him though," Harry shrugged remembering that night clearly and how Voldermort, without trying, had defeated them in an instant and would have killed them if Dumbledore hadn't shown up.

"You okay, Harry?" Neville asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sorry," he shook his head to clear the memory.

"Wrackspurt got you?" Luna asked peering at Harry over her multi colored glasses.

"I – what?"

Luis rolled his eyes and muttered. "Oh here we go."

"A Wrackspurt…They're invisible. They fly in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I thought I felt one zooming around in here," her eyes wandered the compartment, hands flapping at the air to catch one.

"So, anyway," Luis said and turned to Harry to change subject. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad. Spent it with the Weasley's. You?"

"American Adventureland theme park with Luna and her dad…I think she got tossed on the spinning cups one too many times," Luis tried explaining her over to the top craziness. Not that anything was over the top with her anymore.

The door to the compartment slid open and this time it was Oliver who peaked in. His eyes lit up when he found his friends. "Bout time I found the lot of you. Took me eight compartments, seven dirty looks, twelve questions on the Ministry and three date proposals that Chelly would surely murder over."

"Don't let her know from who or there will be murder," Luis warned.

"How have you been Oliver?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen the ex Quidditch captain since after school let out and his arm had been in a sling then from being broken and splinched.

"Much better," he nodded with a smile. "Arm's as good as new. Even managed to put in a lot if training with the Quidditch minor leagues this year. I think I'll be able to get on the team next year now that my arm's back to normal."

"Still going for the majors?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Oliver nodded as if the idea of not playing was ridiculous. "It's all I ever wanted since I was in Hogwarts and speaking of, do any of you know what you want for careers now that the end is nearing?"

Harry sighed and looked away knowing his dreams of being an Auror like Ebony and Chelly, like Sirius were drifting further and further away. "I want to do something in Herbology," Neville spoke first. "No idea what though."

"I want to be an activist for Nargels and Threstals and other invisible creatures," Luna nodded.

Oliver frowned and shook his head. "Ok…what about you, Luis?"

"I don't need to work," he said with a confident shrug.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to marry rich."

"Like who?" Oliver chuckled.

"Viktor Krum," Luis said with a smile.

Oliver laughed and even Harry couldn't help but to smile. "I've been there with Chelly. I doubt your plan will work, but hey, more to you." He glanced at his watch and stood up. "I better be off checking other compartments. Almost time for us to be landing at Hogwarts. See you all at dinner." Oliver stood and left the compartment and Harry caught sight of Zabini moving down the corridor. Harry stood quickly, grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"Where are you disappearing to?" Luis asked.

"I'll see you guys later," he said instead and disappeared, following the Slytherin to Malfoy.

**(AFTER BEING CAUGHT BY MALFOY so this was canon to this point)**

"Harry!" he heard a familiar voice and felt the cloak pulled off him as he stared up into the face of Oliver Wood. "Oy, they did a number on you." He winced and pulled out his wand. Harry found himself able to move a moment later and sat up wiping the blood from his bruised face.

Oliver pulled him up by his arm. "We better get out of here before the train really picks up and leaves. We'll have to jump."

Oliver opened the main door and jumped onto the platform, Harry followed stumbling a little and Oliver straightened him. "Easy now, here you are," he handed him the cloak back.

"How'd you know I was still there?" Harry asked, sleeve wiping at the blood on his face.

"I didn't see you leave the train ad get on a carriage. I'm your friend, Harry. Don't think for a second I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you since Chelly and Ebony aren't exactly here to do it."

"I appreciate it," he nodded.

Oliver grabbed his chin and moved his face into the light to see his broken nose before releasing him with a dark look. "You were in the Slytherin compartment…who did it?"

"Draco."

"I'm not surprised. He's going to be a hell raiser this year with his father locked up. Ebony's gonna have her hands full…I can fix this though," Oliver pulled his wand from his back pocket. "Don't move. _Episkey_."

Harry felt his nose become hot then cold and touched it. It felt mended, no longer sore to touch. "Thanks…again."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Not a problem. Come on, we better get. They're gonna wonder where both of us are." He did another spell and a glittery white bear went moving through the air towards the castle.

"Was that your Patronus?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, "I sent word to the school so they know you're okay and we're on our way."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I had a feeling when I walked out of the compartment and Zabini went past me that you'd follow him. That you'd follow him to Draco due to everything going on. Hermione told me about the run in with him in Diagon Alley and how you followed him under your cloak."

"I'm glad you did," Harry admitted.

"If I came back without you Chelly and Ebony would both kill me and with the two of them combined, there would be nothin' left of me to bury."

"So you're teaching here again?"

He scrunched his face a bit. "A little…I still help with Quidditch and flying but I'm also here by Auror orders."

"You're an Auror?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not official but Mad Eye saw it prudent that I at least take some of the courses he offered to Chelly the previous year, especially after the Ministry battle so I did. Now I'm stationed in the castle with Ebony and Chelly. Tonks, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish are set in Hogsmeade and Stark is in the castle since he's a Professor."

"That's a lot of security."

"Can't be too careful anymore," Oliver muttered and rubbed at his arm, flexing his fingers.

"Does it still hurt?"

Oliver blinked a few times and glanced at his arm. He hadn't even noticed he was rubbing it. "Yes. The scars feel tight sometimes when it's cold like any old wound does. But it all works out."

Harry and Oliver kept walking, talking about everything and nothing until they finally reached the gates but they were chained shut.

"_Alohomora_," Harry said but nothing happened.

"It won't work with these. Dumbledore bewitched them."

"I could climb the wall."

Again Oliver shook his head. "Nope. Anti Intruder jinxes on them. Like I said, security is extremely tight this year…but someone's coming for us and I hope it's a pleasant person and not either of the two I'm thinking of."

As the figure got closer Oliver let out a curse and hung his head, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and Harry then saw it was Snape with neither Ebony nor Chelly in sight and he felt the same dread Oliver did. "Well, well, well," Snape took out his wand and tapped the padlock, the chains sneaked backwards and the gate opened. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you evidently decided that wearing school robes would detract from your appearance,"

"I couldn't change. I didn't have my – " Harry began but was cut off.

"No excuses," he looked at Oliver. "So glad you could finally show up as well, Mr. Wood."

"I meant for Chelly or Ebony to get the message."

"They were busy with their jobs as you should be," he sneered and shut the gate behind him, tapping the padlock back into place. "But since you and Potter both decided to go gallivanting around and come in late, I think points should be deducted. Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness. And another twenty for your attire, Potter. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negatives this early in term. You've set a new record with the help of, Mr. Wood. I suppose the both of you wanted to make an entrance. The soon to be Quidditch star and the Boy Who Lived, and with no flying car this time, Potter you had to go for interrupting the feast for dramatic effect."

Both Harry and Oliver remained silent, bubbling in anger but unable to voice it. "Both of you will get to walk right in there so all eyes are on you," Snape smiled coyly. "I'm sure its what-."

The doors opened and Stark, Ebony and Chelly came out. Chelly grinned when she saw Oliver and stuck her tongue at Ebony and Stark. "I told you it was his Patronus."

"Damn, you were right," Stark handed her a coin in his hand and she snatched it from him in glee.

"What are you all doing out here?" Snape asked, dark eyes wide.

"We were wondering where you were and were arguing over who's Patronus brought the message and Stark came to see since he took Chelly on a bet," Ebony explained.

Stark shook his head, leaning his shoulder against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Dumbest thing I ever did."

"And why aren't you at the dinner?" Snape asked Stark.

He shrugged and scratched at his goatee. "You asked me to keep an eye on Ebony, I wasn't exactly sure who would be out here and didn't want to risk it. So I followed."

Chelly smirked, even Stark could get under Snape's skin judging by the twisted look on the Head of Slytherin's face. Points for him.

"He's just doing his job," Ebony said with a wave of dismal and looked at Harry. "Hey Harry. I had a feeling it was about you. Are you okay?"

He nodded, hearing the underlying message in it as she had glanced at her father when she asked. "I'm fine."

"I was worried when I didn't see you at dinner. I figured since Oliver was missing something had to have happened," Ebony reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling at his blood stained sleeve. "And I don't think I was wrong."

"I'm fine," he pulled his hand from her. "Oliver helped me out."

"That's my babe," Chelly grinned and hugged him until Snape cleared his throat and she backed away but not before sticking her tongue at him. "What took you two so long?"

Oliver shrugged. "Ran into a bit of a problem, nothing I couldn't handle."

"I got your Patronus," Ebony told him. "It's just that someone else took off with it before I could." She eyed her dad.

"You should have stayed with dinner."

"And you should let me read my messages, especially when Harry is concerned."

Snape had no comment for that and Ebony gestured at the door. "Come on, dinner is almost done. Chelly and I have been sitting with Gryffindor since you took off on us, Dad. We already finished eating."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Chelly. "Really?"

She glared at him and Ebony corrected herself. "Well, I'm done eating."

"Yeah, I doubt Chelly is," Stark snorted. "She only had two plates and took the garlic bread off my late when I turned to grab the salt. I think she's on half full."

"I didn't eat much today!" she defended, glaring at him.

He held his hands out in defense. "I'm not going to argue with you sitting somewhere else and robbing them of food just like you robbed my fridge this summer."

"You said help yourself!"

"I didn't know you could eat that much. I was ill prepared."

Ebony shook her head as the two continued and looked at her dad. "I'd like to sit with them if you don't mind though?"

"Very well…just be sure to get straight to the chambers, both of you, when you're done with everything else. No later than eleven," he sighed and grabbed Stark by his sleeve to move him in the direction of the teacher tables to stop him from a never ending argument with Chelly.

"Deal," Ebony nodded and sat next to Harry at the table, Chelly on her other side and Oliver next to her as usual. Luis was actually sitting with them having finished eating already and crossing over from his Ravenclaw seat.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked. "Dinner's just about done and Dumbledore's about to speak."

"Had an incident," he shrugged and shoveled food onto a plate.

Dumbledore got to his feet then and held his arms out. "The very best of evenings to you."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she gasped at Dumbledore's blackened hand. "What happened to him?"

"Don't worry about it," Ebony answered with a dismissal shake of her head that told the others she and Chelly knew more than they could say. All the other whispers around the room told them that the other students had the same reaction.

Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his sleeve down over his hand. "Nothing to worry about. Now…to our new students, welcome, and to our old students, welcome back!"

"His hand was like that when I saw him in the summer," Harry said. "I thought he'd have cured it by now though."

"It looks as if it died," Luis said with a nauseated expression.

"But there are some injuries you can't cure….curses, poisons," added Hermione with a pointed look at Ebony and Chelly. Chelly was too busy eating to answer and Oliver made sure his eyes never met theirs.

"Don't worry about it," Ebony shook her head as they glanced at her. "He'll be fine, things like this happen in our line of work, you all know that first hand just about…you might want to listen to the announcements…they're about to get interesting," she smiled and Harry recognized the Slytherin glint behind it.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who gas agreed to resume his post of Potions Master."

"Potions?" Luis, Harry, Hermione, and Ron echoed while Ebony, Chelly and Oliver tried hard not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore continued.

"No!" Harry and Luis exclaimed loudly at the same time, their faces drawn in horror and disbelief.

"Harry, you said that Slughorn was teaching Defense Against?" Hermione said.

"I thought he was," Harry hissed and glanced across at Snape who smiled smugly and accepted the applause from the Slytherin table and that coming from Ebony and Chelly.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape will be gone by the end of the year."

Ebony glared at him while Luis lifted his head up hopefully from his arms where he had been cursing a storm. "What do you mean?"

"That job is jinxed. No one lasts more than a year…Quirrell actually died…Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death."

Just as the words left his mouth he felt a pain across his face and it took him a moment to register that Ebony had slapped him. Her green eyes were fiery and full of anger as she glared at him. Everyone else at the table had gone completely still. "How _dare _you say that about my father?"

"I didn't-."

"You said it, Harry, I was sitting right here and I heard you…don't _ever_ say that again or I will do far worse than slap you," she hissed and turned her head away to focus her anger on something else. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Chelly shook her head and he turned around, cheek still throbbing.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions by the end of the year," Ron said to cut the tension. "That Slughorn guy might not work out."

"God hates me," Luis mumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why do you say that? For once we don't have a crazy new teacher dressed in pink or a self centered ego maniac," Ron said.

"No, but Professor Snape teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. One of the only three classes I have left to take," he whimpered and buried his face in his hands. "Why me? Why?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat catching their attention. "Now as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldermort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength."

The silence returned to the Hall and Ebony touched her wrist and the Death Royalty mark that was hidden behind a Concealing Charm along with her watch. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and powerful ways from within and outside, but we still must be guarded. I urge you to abide by the restrictions from staff and other members of this council, however irksome you may find them – in particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others safety…but now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night."

The students all stood up and left the hall. The group stopped by the staircase to pick up the extra luggage. "Can you guys give me a hand with mine?" Luis asked as he picked up Mr. Kinky in one arm.

"Yeah, sure," Chelly bent to pick one up but Ron put his hand on the handle.

"I got this, Chelly. It's a man's job," he said smugly and went to lift it. His smile faded when he found out how heavy it was.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it," she smiled and watched as Harry picked up another case and Oliver took hold of another. Luis had really out done himself this year. So they were dropping by the Ravenclaw landing first before they walked the others to Gryffindor.

Ron, Harry and Oliver were busy trying to even the weight of carrying the extra suitcases up the stairs that belonged to Luis. He had brought more than the two limit so therefore had to carry the extra five to his room on his own accord. But being it was Luis, the other three were carrying the heavier of it while he carried one lighter pack in one hand and held Mr. Kinky in the other.

"Why," Harry paused mid question to lug the big suitcase up to the landing, "do you need so much luggage?"

"Well I need fall clothes and winter clothes and spring clothes and Mr. Kinky needs all his things and then I couldn't decide what shoes to wear with which outfits so I brought different pairs. Plus my school robes and my books and all that crap," Luis explained like it was rational to have seven suitcases.

"I'm so glad I practically live here," Ebony snickered.

"You know, you could help us?" Ron suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want to take your masculinity from you," Chelly teased.

"Bloody women," Ron grumbled.

"So, Luis," Chelly grinned like the Chesire cat that was printed on her shirt. "You ready for your Defense Against class tomorrow?"

He whined and hung his head low. "Not entirely. You couldn't have warned me?"

"And spoil the surprise? Never," Chelly cackled.

He stopped in front of the statue and stuck his tongue at her. "You're McEvil…that Slytherin part of Ebony is rubbing off on you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ebony snorted. "She's always been like this. I'm surprised she wasn't a Slytherin."

"Must have been a close call," Ron muttered and Chelly smacked his arm as he sat down the suitcase. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being you," she glared.

"I better get in to my room before they try to take my bed," Luis sighed.

"How are you going to get all your suitcases in there?" Harry asked and gestured at the lot.

"Oh," Luis pulled out his wand. "_Leviosa_."

The suitcases floated in midair and he rushed them through the opening the statue had made. Oliver, Ron, and Harry stared at him slack jawed after having to carry them all over flights of stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me," Oliver exclaimed and rubbed at his arm.

"What?" Luis asked innocently.

"We just had to lug all those up the stairs and you just _float_ them into your room!" Ron went on in dismay.

Luis shrugged. "I was going to do that to begin with but you insisted on helping me and who am I to turn down help." He grinned and waved them off as he stepped inside. "See you all tomorrow."

The statue slid into place behind him and they started down a flight of stairs that moved to the left to get to the Gryffindor room. "I can't believe him," Ron was still ranting. "All that for nothing."

"What? Did you want a kiss or something?" Chelly teased and nudged him.

He glared at her. "What? No! Just a simple thank you would have been nice. Is he always so pompous?"

"Oo, big word," Chelly jabbed. "But yeah, Luis is just Luis."

"Who one day wants to marry Viktor Krum," Oliver grinned.

Chelly and Hermione both stopped dead in their tracks and turned to him. "What?"

"Comical," Ebony muttered at the matching expressions.

"Luis, on the train today said he wants to marry rich and he wants to marry Krum."

Hermione laughed a bit nervously Ebony noted. "He has no chance."

"Seriously," Chelly snorted with the same discomfort. "Krum is all about the women," she glanced at Hermione. "And the girls. So he can keep dreaming."

They continued on til they got the Fat Lady's Portrait. "This is where we part," Ebony said to the three other students. "And try to obey the rules and actually stay in bed," she pointed at Harry. "No invisibility cloaks or I will give you detention with my dad for a month."

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying anything and shrugged.

"I'm serious, Harry. This is getting to be more and more dangerous," she said and thought of the Horcruxs Dumbledore had told her about. "You have to be careful now…please."

"All right," he nodded though she didn't take comfort in his words which meant they had a lot of work on their hands when it came to Harry this time around.

She felt too tired to argue with him and it would be pointless either way. She just bobbed her head once and watched them walk through the portrait sealing behind them. The three continued walking on down the staircases towards the left wing where Oliver's room was located.

"Why do I have a feelin' Harry's gonna cause problems of all sorts?" Oliver asked.

"Because he always does," Chelly answered with a heavy sigh. "He's sixteen. He's at that age where you just wanna smack them."

"Chell, you were that age five years ago," Ebony reminded her. That was the age at which they both met Harry. Seemed like just yesterday he was more innocent, more unaware of the dangers out there and now he had ever reason to fear the dark. All of them did.

"Don't remind me," she groaned.

"Here's a brighter note," Oliver slung his arm around her shoulders. "You get to meet with Trelawny tomorrow morning."

"How is that a brighter note?" she growled at him.

"Just thought it would take your mind off you being twenty-one and all."

She shrugged his arm off her shoulders. "I hate you."

He laughed and put his arm back around her. "You love me. I'm cute."

"I'm starting to think you'd be cuter as a bobble head doll," she muttered.

"Here's your stop," Ebony said and paused in front of the oak door that was Oliver's room. He kissed Chelly, but she dodged the first one and he got nothing but her hair. With a sigh, he grabbed her chin and kissed her til she shoved him away wiping her sleeve on her mouth. "Jerk."

Oliver just chuckled as he stepped inside. "You won't be saying that tomorrow morning when you're trying to steal my waffles."

"What an ass," she growled as they started walking off.

"You know, I'm starting to notice you can say that same sentence with different emotions and it makes them completely different meanings."

"Shut up," Chelly growled again as they descended the stairs into the dungeon area. "Seriously, why can't you go with me tomorrow? It'll be fun."

"Oh I bet," Ebony said sarcastically. "But you forget, tomorrow is my Dad's first day as Dark Arts teacher and sadly it's a class with Harry so I'm in charge of being peace maker."

"But it's my first meeting."

"And I need to help him set up and prepare. This is new to him and he's excited."

"You'd never know it by looking at him," she snorted.

"So you enjoy your meeting tomorrow with Trelawny. I'm sure you're looking forward to it," she teased.

"I'd rather meet with Voldermort," she grumbled.

They paused in front of the door and Chelly glanced at Ebony, nodding her head at the door. "Go ahead."

She rolled her green eyes, "Are you kidding me? You're doing this again. We aren't in trouble."

"All the more reason for you to open the door."

"You're such a big baby," said Ebony and put her hand out, letting the door glow to know they were allowed in before pushing it open.

Her father was in his chair by the fire as usual, book open in his lap, a goblet in one hand of a drink or another. He spoke without looking up. "Let me guess, neither of you wanted to open the door…again."

"Yes," Ebony answered. "Chelly was chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You don't even want to go see Trelawny by yourself," Ebony countered and sat in her chair while Chelly plopped on the couch setting her gray and blue purse down besides her.

"Professor Trelawny?" Snape questioned with a frown and looked up at her. "She's the most non threatening person on the grounds. I'd be more frightened of Professor Flitwick," he paused a moment. "Then again this is coming from the girl whose greatest injury last year at the Ministry battle was from landing on a foot."

Chelly stuck her tongue out at him with no retort. "It's not so much fear as boredom. And boredom kills. So I'm risking my life doing this."

"I shall pray for you," Snape snorted and went back to his book.

She ignored him and kicked her shoes off, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't see why I have to go to this stupid thing."

"Because you can't remember half your visions and she can show you how to remember and how to use them," Ebony explained and bent down to untie her shoes.

"I don't see the point."

"Do you even remember your vision a few days ago about me?"

Chelly thought about it but the more she tried to remember the more it drew away from her. "Not really."

"You kept asking me if I was feeling okay," Ebony shook her head and removed one shoe then started on the other.

"I remember that, but I don't remember why. I only remember it had to do with you…and a red cloud," she said and they both heard a thump. Snape's book had slid from his hold and had fallen to the floor in a heap as he stared at nothing, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Ebony asked with a frown and put her other shoe next to the other.

"Yeah, you look pale…well paler," Chelly added on and sat up on the couch.

Ebony stooped to grab the book but a wave of dizziness washed over her and her vision became speckled with dark spots. She fell to her knees, near the book, bracing herself on an arm to keep from falling over.

"Ebony," she heard her father call in a distraught tone and felt his hands close on her arms. One hand brushed the curtain of dark hair from her face as he looked at her apprehensively. "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head and stood up slowly, her father still holding her arm. "I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a second there."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded and sat back down in her chair. The feeling had passed completely but the worried expression on her father's face didn't. "I'm fine."

He seemed to believe her words but the deepness never left his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed," Chelly yawned.

"In other words, you have a stash of food in there to snack on," Ebony teased and picked up her shoes from the floor, deciding to go to bed as well.

"Got a problem with the truth," Chelly cackled and both glanced at Snape waiting for a response, but he continued to be enveloped in his book. She shrugged at Ebony and went to her room. Ebony stood there a few minutes more before saying good night to her father and closing her bedroom door behind her. Only then did Snape close the book he was no longer reading, only staring at words he couldn't comprehend, his mind too busy reeling over what was starting with his daughter.

Even Dumbledore could do nothing to undo it. It just meant he had to follow through no matter what or it would be the end of his daughter. Even a moment's hesitation seemed to make her ill. She had lost her balance with dizziness when Murillo had merely mentioned the red cloud and his mind had stumbled. He had to do this…but how did Murillo know? She had been asleep. He made sure of that. There was no way possible she could have known…Snape closed his eyes and rubbed them with one hand wearily as he cursed under his breath. She had grabbed his arm right before she fell asleep. It must have sparked a vision that she saw thoroughly in her dreams. But she couldn't remember any of it. His secret was safe. For now it would only succeed in tearing him apart from the inside.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Let the angst begin! New chapter coming very soon..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own Chelly, Ebony, Luis, and Jason Stark (he's in this chapter a little)...I'd like to own Cedric though_

_Note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews, Rock Royalty, highly appreciated!_

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

With lead feet, Chelly dragged herself up the stairs towards the popery and smokey area that served as Trelawny's classroom. It almost felt like a punishment. She had hated that class during her years there and now suddenly it was decided that she get help and knowledge on her foresight from Trelawny. It was like Luis getting help in the Dark Arts from Snape…except she didn't fear Trelawny, she was just bored to tears. Detention with Umbridge was more exciting than this. And it was so unfair she had to get up early just to go through this. She even had to rush through breakfast, only getting a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast. She snuck a granola bar into her purse with an apple for later. She'd even asked her friends to go with her. But Ebony gave her a smug smile and said she didn't want to intrude. Oliver had mimicked the same grin and said she needed to do this on her own to get the full experience. With a glare she had left them snickering behind her as she made her way to the tower that was a fifteen minute walk from the Hall.

Thirty minutes later, she let out a deep sigh, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and knocked on the door. She heard hurried footsteps and a table screech with a muffled "ow" as she must have knocked into the table on her way to the door before it was flung open.

"Come in, dear girl. Come in," Trelawny ushered her into the inscence smelling room that made her eyes water. She waved a hand in front of her face and stifled a cough. "Sit, sit," Trelawny tugged Chelly over to the circular table that served as her desk and all but shoved her into a chair nearly toppling her over.

Chelly set her purse next to her and folded her arms on the table. Trelawny sat across from her near the crystal ball. "I was terribly excited when Professor Dumbledore asked me to help you with your new gift," she reached across and grabbed Chelly's hand and she had to lean across the table to make sure her arm wasn't ripped off. "I knew from the moment you stepped into my class that there was something different about you. Do you know what it was?"

"That I was the only one who took your class semi seriously and actually passed?"

"No, no, no, it was that you reminded me of…well me," she smiled, her bug eyes wide behind her thick glasses.

Chelly's eyes widened and she looked Trelawny over with her frizzy untamable hair, ratty oversized clothing and thick glasses. She let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I don't think that was it."

"But you are just like me," she smiled widely.

She had a hard time forcing the smile on her face and keeping the look of absolute dread at bay. "I reaaallyy don't think so."

"Oh, but I do. You have a gift of foresight, you can see things that are yet to happen, child."

Chelly felt her mood suddenly darken and moved her arm back to her side. "I can't stop any of it though."

"That's part of the curse to your blessing," Trelawny explained in a quieter tone, unlike her helium delirium usual voice, "You can't change everything you see…some things are just meant to happen, no matter how unfortunate they may be or how devastating the outcome…when did you first start getting the visions?"

"Umm," she thought back to it, tapping her nails on the table. "During my sixth year, I think. I started seeing things when I touched people or objects."

"Do you remember your first vision?"

"No…I don't remember a lot of my visions nowadays. After I get them they get foggier and foggier until I don't remember ever seeing them."

"You need to use your Pensive more. That way they'll always be there."

Chelly nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll keep that in mind. It's just when I get them I'm not around it."

"I'm sure I can come up with something for that. Can you remember any of your visions?"

Chelly pulled on a loose strong on her sweater sleeve and took a deep breath. "I saw Sirius Black die in the Ministry Battle before it happened…I remember seeing something when I touched Fred Weasley's arm, but I don't remember what. I had another vision a few days ago with Ebony but I can't remember that at all anymore…the same thing with Snape earlier in the spring."

Trelawny patted her arm, "I will get you something to help with that. That way you can store your visions without your Pensive."

"That would work…so is that all for today?" Chelly asked hopefully. It could be an early out since it was her first day doing this after all.

Trelawny slid the Crystal Ball over to her and she stared at it with a frown.

"Not quite yet, child. Let's practice some foreseeing exercises, shall we?" she grinned broadly. "Now, what do you see?"

Chelly looked at the swirling mist and saw nothing but time slowly trickling by as she hung her head with a sigh, "I see it's going to be a long day."

Ebony sat back in her chair closest to the window at the far left side of the classroom. Her usual seat before Umbridge taught the class that she occupied in front of Snape's new desk. Where Chelly usually sat to help was Oliver in her place. He didn't have class with Hooch until later on in the day and considering it was Luis's first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he didn't want to miss it. It was too bad Chelly was going to miss out.

Both of them sat grinning as the seventh years came in, eyes darting around the room for Professor Snape, some in dread some in wonder. Luis's face was the most fear drawn of them all. He looked like he was going to faint. He gave Ebony a nervous wave and she returned it more relaxed. He took a seat three desks away from her, adjusting his robe and setting his book on the desk.

"How do you think this is goin' to go?" Oliver leaned over and whispered to her.

"I'd say pretty damn well…for our amusement," she snickered.

The door to the back of the class banged open and Snape came storming in. Luis had jumped at the sound of the door Ebony noted and she doubted it would be the last time he jumped in his seat before the class was over. Snape pointed his wand at each window and the shutters banged shut. They heard light gasps around the room and, again, Luis flinched with each loud bang, his hands gripping the book in front of him in a death lock.

Ebony's only regret to sitting in with her father was missing Harry's potion class. Part of her missed that room. Not that she wasn't happy for her father getting this job at long last. But a big part of her felt at home in that class with the smell of Caterweed and Bogsworth. It was where she always fit in. She could get used to this though potions would always be the subject she was best at.

"Open your books to page eighty-seven and start reading," Snape directed. He glanced over at Ebony and Oliver and raised an eyebrow at Oliver as he moved over to them to speak quieter. "Where is Ms. Murillo?"

"Trelawny meeting, sir," Oliver explained and held his composure with ease. Ebony gave him credit, he had grown a back bone over the years of engaging with Snape. Where before he would pale and shrink in his seat, he sat still and faced it head on. He didn't know as she did, but that's exactly what Snape was looking for: fearlessness. It was why her father got a long so well with Chelly, she was fearless when it came to him and so was George, which was the only reason he respected her decision to date the Weasley and now Oliver was finally boarding that train…if only they could get Luis to do the same.

"I nearly forgot about that…I thought she seemed grumpier than usual this morning…I just thought it was due to the early morning ritual of waking up before noon…which I see my daughter was able to achieve," he bantered.

Ebony smiled, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hardly," he snorted. "You and Murillo would do well to take after Wood, he's at least able to get up before eight am everyday and practice his Quidditch blocking out in the field. You two should try the same, I don't care if it's for an early breakfast as long as you're up. "

"We don't sleep until almost four or five in the morning?" she countered.

"Wood, what time do you sleep?"

"Around three."

Snape gave her a see-what-I-mean look. "Point proven." He patted Oliver on the shoulder and turned around to address the class.

That caused Oliver to have a wide eyed expression and he turned his head to Ebony. "Did…did he just compliment me?"

"I believe so," she nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

Oliver stared at his shoulder where Snape had patted him and turned back to her again. "Why?"

"Because you've finally learned not to fear him and that's what he was waiting for."

He nodded his head. "Harry doesn't fear him though and he hates Harry."

"Only because Harry looks like his father…it's a long story," she told him.

Oliver shrugged knowing better than to press a point.

"Besides," she added. "My father's still a bit bitter about Harry getting into potions after all…I hope he's doing okay with Slughorn."

"I thought Harry couldn't take potions because of his grade," Oliver frowned slightly.

"That was when my father taught the class. You had to have an O. Slughorn requires an E. So Harry found out he was able to take the class and signed up for it with Ron so he can be an Auror."

"Good for him, aye. He'll be a good one. It's something he's always wanted to do."

"You're an Auror you know," she reminded him.

He shrugged. "Well, yea, but it's not something I'll do the rest of my life. I'm going into Quidditch still. I imagine Chelly told you I'm in the minors with Ireland's team."

"She mentioned it."

"That's what I plan to do for the rest of my life," he said with certainty. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't really thought about it."

"How have you not thought about it?"

"I just haven't. I've been doing this since I graduated; being an Auror and helping my father…and other things. The Auror money is good enough for me."

"So you want to do that the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. I've got so many other things to deal with right now that what I do later is not on my mind."

He nodded his head. "That's completely understandable."

Both their attention was drawn back to the class as Snape was focusing his demeanor on unlucky Luis. "Mr. Lagunas," Snape called on the seventh year. Luis again jumped in his seat, eyes wide as he let out a squeak of a noise.

"Yes, sir."

"Can you tell me he difference between a ghoul and a ghost since it seems you finished the reading material so soon?"

Luis's eyes widened. "Umm…uhh…a ghost…like Casper?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Like Casper, what an insightful comparison. Please, do go on."

"Well…a ghost is –is a memory of what a person was and they aren't violent. While a ghoul is…is violent."

Snape seemed unimpressed. "I'm stunned…is that all you have, Mr. Lagunas?"

Luis nodded his head no longer able to speak.

"How disappointing? Seems all your talent lies in potions but not in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's amazing you survived the Ministry at all."

Luis sunk deeper into his chair, almost sliding under the desk. Ebony stifled a giggle.

"Chelly's gonna be upset she missed out on this," Oliver said.

"She sure is."

She and Oliver were the first two at the lunch table with a beaten looking Luis. He kept his forehead against the table the minute they sat down, from shame or embarrassment Ebony couldn't be sure.

"So class sure was fun today," Ebony said. "One day down nine more months to go."

Luis whimpered from across the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked as he sat in his usual seat.

"He just had Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ebony filled them in as the three sat down.

"Was it that bad?" Hermione questioned.

"Snape teaches it, so of course it was a nightmare to him. No help either that he was sort of singled out," Oliver informed her.

"Sort of," Luis's voice came muffled from the table. He lifted his head. "Sort of?"

"Okay, definitely singled out," Oliver corrected.

"And humiliated," Luis groaned and put his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. "Nine more aggravating months of this."

"Quit your whining," Chelly said as she sat down next to Oliver. "I'd rather sit in there all day than with Trelawny again."

"That fun?" Harry asked from across her.

"Dreadful's more like it," Chelly mumbled and grabbed a plate. "I spent the last two hours staring into a crystal ball and hearing how much I'm like her and inhaling all that smokey flower fragrance. It was nauseating."

"'id you learn anythin' useful?" asked Ron behind a mouthful of sandwich

"Not really," she grumbled and ate a potato chip. "Just how I need to find a way to store my visions when I get them so I don't forget them. She tried to get me to see things in the ball but all I saw was smoke in it. So unless it's a very foggy day in London I saw nothing."

"What about you, Harry? How was potions?" Ebony asked him.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione for a moment before looking at Ebony. "It was good. I got the best score in class today."

Ebony and Chelly both frowned. "How did you manage that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just lucky I guess."

"You're never lucky," Ebony reminded him and tapped her nails on the table. "What was the assignment?"

"Make a cauldron of Draught of the Living Dead."

Chelly paled and shook her head remembering when she had switched cauldrons with Luis last year during her make-up class and had unknowingly tried his out. Luis chuckled and she kicked him under the table. He was quick to stop laughing.

"And you passed? No offense, Harry, but you're not that great at potions," she reminded him.

"Maybe it's just because I have a new teacher," he said.

She considered it seeing as how her father was usually hard on him. But she doubted that was it. The way he had glanced at Hermione and Ron told her a different story. She'd find out eventually. She had other things to deal with. Like Quidditch tryouts next week that she had to oversee for Slytherin. It was the last thing she wanted to do but she was the oldest graduate of Slytherin on sight that wasn't a teacher, so she and Stark were assigned to it seeing as how he was only a sub, an "office aides" of sorts, and Dumbledore along with her father saw it as a great way for him to keep an eye on her as well as Harry, not to mention Chelly and her temper since Chelly was it for Ravenclaw and Oliver for Gryffindor helping Harry. It was a promise for a fun week.

After lunch was over Ebony and Chelly caught up with Hermione on her off period. "How's it going, Herm?" Chelly asked as she plopped down on the couch across from her.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Just fine."

"How are classes this year?"

"A bit tougher than last year that's for sure. Transfiguration especially. How on earth did you pass that class, not to mention get an O?"

Chelly shrugged and swiped her hair out of her face. "It was just natural for me."

"We have to do it silently now too."

"I remember that," Chelly nodded. "It's tough in some classes. Charms was a bitch."

"Potions was too," Ebony said finding her in to talk to Hermione. "Speaking of which, how exactly did class go today?"

Hermione paused in mid page turn, "It went well."

"Did Harry honestly do the best?"

"Yes, no big deal though. It was one potion he succeeded in. Slughorn seems to like him because of his mother. That must have something to do with it."

Ebony didn't press her any further. "I'm guessing so." She reached over and grabbed Chelly's arm. "We better get."

"Huh? Why?" she asked as she was removed from the seat.

"We have things to do."

"Ok," she said and followed Ebony out of the Common room and down the stairs. "Can I ask why we had to leave so fast?"

"I was out of questions for her and like you can ever sit and be nice to her for more than five minutes at a time."

"I can too."

"Uh huh. In a minute you'd have been jabbing her about Lavender Brown smiling and giving Ron sweet looks all day."

"No I -"

Ebony looked over her shoulder at Chelly with a point blank look and she nodded her head. "Ok, you're right. I would have. But what was with the interrogation?"

"They're lying for Harry about something."

"What?"

"I don't know, Chell, that's why I said something."

"Well, if I get anything from a vision or something I'll let you know," she promised her.

"Until then," she sighed as they came to a stop outside near the quad, "keep a lookout and let Oliver know. It's the first day and Harry's already up to something…and that's never a good thing."

**QUIDDITCH TRY OUT**

It was finally the day for Quidditch try outs. The weeks had gone by rather quickly, at least for those not in class and for Chelly once she was free of Trelawny's eye watering class room. Apparently the work load was getting heavier since even Hermione was having a hard time keeping up which meant bad news for Ron ad Harry. Though Harry was still exceeding in Potions to Ebony's adamant surprise.

Chelly yawned as she waited for Ebony to finish getting ready. She was falling behind since she had to help out with the Slytherin tryouts therefore Chelly couldn't blame her. She sighed and sat down on the couch fixing her Ravenclaw scarf about her neck. She heard a door open to her right and knew it wasn't Ebony's which only left one person. "Hey Snape."

"Ms. Murillo, good to see you awake on a Saturday. Especially at this hour," he said and sat in his usual chair.

"It's Quidditch try outs. I'm in charge of overseeing Ravenclaw," she told him.

"So I already know," he sipped at his coffee. "Do you plan on recruiting teammates that can actually make it to finals this year and not fall into third place?"

She gritted her teeth. "My team is going to kick Slytherin's and Gryffindor's asses."

"Shocking," he said unaffected. "And this isn't going to disturb your relationship with Mr. Wood?"

She snorted. "Are you kidding? As many times as I knocked him off his broom during a match, he can't complain about my team kicking his ass."

"What a loving relationship to have such quarreling."

"It's the base of our love," she smiled meaningfully. "I predict it'll be a good year for Quidditch."

"Speaking of predicting," Snape repeated as he was reminded of something. Chelly watched as he reached into the inner pocket of his robe and drew an item out.

"Here," he leaned over and shoved an object in her hand. Chelly looked down at it. It was a crystal vial with a black cork in it, apparently empty, and a chain was fitted through it.

"Uhh…what is it?"

"A Reflection Keeper," he told her. "Professor Trelawny mentioned you were having a hard time putting your visions in your Pensive because by the time you were able to the visions were faded from your mind. This will keep them for you. It's used the same way as your Pensive. You use your wand to extract the visions and put them in the vial. The vial will hold them until you can pour them into your Pensive. It will hold five visions at a time, but not more. And do try _not _to forget your Keeper. It's why I had a chain put on it, so you could wear it around your neck since it's not so big it will stop you from working…or get in the way of you eating."

"What if I break it?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.

"That's why it's shatter proof. I took every precaution when it came to you."

She glared at him. "Gee, thanks."

Ebony came out of her room then looking grim about having to help Malfoy of all people with Quidditch tryouts.

"You ready?" Chelly asked her.

"Does it matter if I say no?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Down on the field Oliver was helping Harry sort out the crowd of students. Half were from other houses, mainly Hufflepuffs that Oliver ordered away. Most were sitting in the stands and watching them…and most were female including Romilda who kept smiling and giggling with her little group of friends.

"This is gonna be a tough day," Oliver sighed. "I've never seen Quidditch try outs turn up this bad before."

"By bad do you mean a lot of people?" Harry asked, already getting a headache from the amount of chaos it was bringing about.

"No, I mean bad as in no talent," Oliver said honestly with a sad shake of his head. He briefly wondered if Chelly and Ebony were getting anything better talent wise. Hufflepuff was at the other end of the stadium and faux hoops were put up along the other side of the area for Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"We've had no luck in any of our groups," Harry said irritated.

"Including your fan girls," Wood gestured at the group on the stands.

"Yeah, I don't think they're here for just me, Oliver."

"What makes you say that?"

Harry gestured blankly behind Oliver who turned to look at the stands where someone had used their wand to draw a heart and Oliver's name in the air. "Oh…" he said with wide eyes. "Uh…that's…nice." He cleared his throat. "So who's next?"

Harry called up the next group and was glad to have a few faces he recognized like Katie Bell and Ginny. They're match was good as well. Katie, as expected, did great and to Harry's surprise Ginny scored seventeen goals and out flew everyone.

"I think you found your Chasers," Oliver said with a smile.

"I'd hope so," a voice said and he turned to see Chelly walking towards him with a smile, Ebony next to her and Stark following just behind. He glanced briefly at the stands where the heart and his name still sparkled from Romilda and her friends and smiled at Chelly quickly.

"Hey, sweetie," he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her making sure her back stayed the stadium. "How did it go?"

"Bleh," she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is a bad year for tryouts. Everyone is a complete idiot."

"Same here for the most part. We've had two hours of whining and tantrums and a very nice crash in which a kid lost seven teeth."

"Is that all? Not too bad," Chelly said. Oliver watched as Ebony glanced at the stands and did a double take at the sign in the air. She patted Stark's arm and pointed and he tilted his sunglasses down as if his shades were jinxed. Ebony glanced wide eyed at Oliver who ever so slightly shook his head at her and drew a hand across his throat to signal her to be quiet. Stark grinned cat like and readjusted his glasses. Chelly noticed however. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "Just strained from all the yelling. How was your practice, Eb?"

"I didn't have to help. Malfoy refused my help and who am I to argue," she smiled innocently.

"It's your nature to argue," Chelly reminded her.

"No it's not," she argued.

"Point proven," Stark snorted.

"He didn't want your help either?" Oliver asked the Professor.

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. He was one of the only Professor's who never wore robes, just wore dark jeans and long sleeves shirts. Today's was dark green. "No, I may be Slytherin, but as he put it so charmingly I'm a 'washed out sickening excuse for a Slytherin who dishonors the name'."

"That was nice of him," said Harry.

"Actually it was considering how malicious he can be but he's sixteen and if he dared to try anything he'd find out how much of a Slytherin I am," he shrugged his shoulders harmlessly. "So no worries."

"Uh huh. So who do you have so far?" Chelly asked Oliver, changing the subject as Stark and Ebony glanced up at the stands again.

Oliver looked at his clipboard. "Umm…for Chasers we have Katie Bell, Demelza Robins who's really good at dodging Bludgers and Ginny Weasley."

"No kidding?" Ebony said with surprise.

"She's good…Ron's actually trying out for Keeper."

"Oh this I gotta see," Chelly said and looked up to watch Mclaggen's broom go off in the wrong direction as he tried to block a goal.

Oliver glanced around and noticed the missing person. "Where's Luis?"

"Studying," Ebony answered. "My dad loaded him with homework. He has four parchments due on Monday and that's just for that class. He still has to worry about Transfiguration and Charms."

"Ouch," he winced in sympathy.

"Now it's Ron's turn," Chelly snickered.

"Good luck!" they heard just as Ron pushed off from the ground.

"That must be his little girlfriend," Chelly smiled and turned around. Before Oliver could stop her she was turned to see the stands where she expected to see it was Hermione who shouted Ron's name but found it to be Lavender Brown. But that's not what she was focusing in on. It was the sparkling red sign with the heart and Oliver's name floating in the air now punctuated by XO's. Her eyes widened and she felt her face go red as her fists clenched.

"Chelly, don't do anything drastic," Stark warned her.

"I'm just gonna hurt them," she said and stepped forward.

Ebony and Oliver stood n her way. "You can't go hitting students. It's against the rules."

She held her hands out in front of her where the lines stood out on her scarred skin. "I'm not one to follow the rules. You need more proof?"

"Chell, don't go getting in trouble."

"Bitches gotta die," she growled and walked past them.

Oliver put an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. "Come on now, love. You know I don't care for them. Only for you."

"Aweee," she smiled suddenly and gave him a kiss. She broke away, arms drapped around his neck. "That's so sweet, babe. And I only care for you…which is why they have to die."

She broke away from him and heading up the stands taking the steps two at a time until she came to their row. Down below Ebony, Stark, and Oliver watched.

"This is gonna go badly isn't it?" he sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"For them," Ebony snickered. "Chelly's Slytherin side is breaking loose…she's like a bat out of hell when this happens."

Stark nodded, watching over the tops of his sunglasses. "I've seen her temper…those poor girl's won't know what hit them…literally."

Chelly smiled sweetly at the girls in the row. "Nice sign…very sparkly."

"We know," the blonde one rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't help but notice you fancied my boyfriend."

"You're his girlfriend?" the dark haired one, Romilda, asked and looked her up and down. "We were wondering how good you are at spells?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we were wondering how you spelled him to be with you," she giggled with her two little friends.

Chelly grinned and rolled up her sleeves drawing out her wand, oh yeah, if she wasn't upset before she was pissed now, "Well, you three are in luck because I'm in a demonstrating mood." She drew a Decoy Detonator out of her pocket and pressed it. It flashed and the girl's blinked but Chelly knew all around them no one could see what she was doing, except for maybe Ebony and Stark who would clear their vision and Oliver's to see. "_Aquamenti_," a wave of water swept over the three girls and they started shrieking as they were soaked. They got up to run away but Chelly was quicker. "_Locomoter Mortis_," the three suddenly fell in a heap as their legs wouldn't work. "_Pimpilcus_," she giggled with another spell and was delighted to see fresh pimples break out across their once perfect skin in random spots. Romilda got one on the tip of her nose. She pointed at Romilda. "_Hipicer_."

The dark haired girl started to hiccup every few minutes and Chelly smiled knowing it would last a least a month at random. "Now you three are going to leave my boyfriend alone."

"You are, _hic_, in so much, _hic_, trouble," Romilda said breaking in hiccups at each pause of words still finding a hard time getting up from the leg lock.

Chelly drew a purple vial from her pocket and smiled in a sing song. "I don't think so."

She broke the vial on the ground and three girls involuntarily inhaled it, blinking in their confusion. Chelly tucked her wand away and strolled down the stairs whistling as she went. Oliver, Stark, and Ebony were waiting for her having seen it all. "What'd I miss?"

"Was that necessary?" Oliver asked her.

She blinked innocently. "What?"

"What you just did?"

"What did I do?" she glanced at Ebony with the innocent look. "I have no idea what he's talking about. Do you Stark?"

He lifted his eyebrows and acted confused, "Huh? What? I missed that."

"I was asking them what they were talking about?"

"Talking about what?" he asked, watching the Quidditch try out's again.

"See? Stark doesn't know? So what are you saying?" she asked Ebony.

"You've been hanging around me and my father way too long," she shook her head but smiled in approval.

Oliver gave up and gestured back. "Ron is the new keeper looks like."

"Give me another go," McLaggen demanded.

"No," Harry told him. "You had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five, Ron is Keeper. He won it fair and square. Get out of my way."

McLaggen took a step closer to Harry and Oliver made it his point to step in the way of the smaller boy. "There a problem, McLaggen?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No, sir. Just wanted another go. But Potter wouldn't let me."

"You had your turn. I saw you perform. You did well but Weasley did better. It was fair game and you didn't make the cut. Harry calls the shots and I believe he asked you to leave."

McLaggen nodded and shot Harry a look before turning and walking away, cursing the air.

"You flew well," Ebony congratulated Ron.

Hermione seemed to come out of nowhere and threw her arms around the Weasley in an embrace causing Chelly to lift her eyebrows in amusement especially when she saw the upset look on Lavender's face. "You did brilliantly, Ron!"

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth shot. It was tricky. Did you see the way Demelza put a spin on it?"

"Yes, yes, you did great," Hermione beamed as they started walking down the path.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Ron. You did awesome," Chelly patted him on the back and he glared at her but said nothing on it.

"I did better than McLaggen. Did you see him lumbering off after Oliver booted him? And how he went in the wrong direction on the fifth? Looked like he'd been Confounded…"

Both Harry and Ebony saw Hermione blush and look away. "I knew it," Ebony mumbled.

"I suspected it," Harry nodded in agreement.

"So I hear you have detention tonight," Ebony said. She and Harry hadn't really spoken since the opening dinner a few weeks back. They'd actually both gone out of their way to ignore each other unless it was in a group discussion. Even then she was suspicious of his behavior.

"I'm sure you would know about it," he said with a bit of sharpness in his tone.

Ebony wanted to say more but they had reached Hagrid's hut and Harry quickly stepped his pace up to meet Buckbeak who was tethered in the front. He bowed low and the Hippogriff returned the gesture and let Harry pet him. Chelly was quick to touch the big bird while Oliver hung back with the other four, including Stark who was sticking to his job of watching out for Ebony and Harry.

"Oi," they heard Hagrid call and the door flung open. "Get away from him! He'll have yer fingers…oh…it's the six of yeh…"

"Hey Hagrid, how's it-" Chelly started to say and Hagrid turned around and shut his door behind him, "going?" She glanced at Harry. "I think he's a bit mad at you guys for not taking his class."

"Oh dear," Hermione said looking upset.

Harry walked over to the door and started knocking. "Come on, Hagrid, open up."

The door flung open again and Hagrid glared at them all. "Well? What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or somthin'?"

"No," Hermione spoke and stepped up. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you," Ron added on.

"Missed me have yeh?" Hagrid snorted. "Yeah, right."

Chelly raised her hand. "In my defense, I'm not in school so I couldn't take your class or I totally would have."

Hermione sent her a glare before speaking to Hagrid. "We really wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, you know," Harry snorted and she then glared at him, "but we couldn't fit it into our schedules."

"Sure," Hagrid said sarcastically. There was a squelching noise and Ron and Oliver both jumped back at the same time as a large foot long looking maggot fell out of a barrel near the door where they stood.

"What is that?" Chelly asked trying to sound more interested than revolted.

"Giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they turn into…?" Harry asked.

"Nothin'. I got them to feed Aragog." Hagrid suddenly burst into tears.

"Hagrid," Hermione said and put her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"It's him," he gulped and mopped at his face with his other sleeve. "It's Aragog…I think he's dyin'…he got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better. I don't know what I'll do if he…if he…we've been together so long."

Hermione patted his arm not knowing what to say. Chelly wasn't sure either. She wasn't a fan of giant spiders but he was Hagrid's friend. Stark just felt out of place. He didn't know Hagrid as well as the others, probably as much as Ebony knew him since she seemed to hang back more too.

"Is there something we can do?" Chelly asked, ignoring Ron's frantic head shaking.

"I don't think there is, Chelly," he sniffled. "See his relatives are getting' uneasy. I don't think it'd be safe. But thanks for offerin' it means a lot. You lot better be goin'. Dinner should be starting at the castle soon, and I know you don't like missing meals, Chelly."

"You know me well," she grinned.

"I'll see ya'll around. Don't be afraid to visit now," Hagrid said and shut the door behind them.

"Thank God," Harry sighed once they were on the path up to the castle. "I'm starving."

"Jesus, Harry," Ebony said in shock at his dismissal on Hagrid. "Do you not care at all that your friend is upset?"

"I care, just not over a giant spider," he shrugged.

"And that spider is his friend. He cared for him and loved him like family."

Harry stared at her, blue eyes blazing with ice and an anger she hadn't seen in him before. "And what would you know about family?"

Ebony felt it like a physical punch and everyone grew quieter as they walked and Stark seemed to tense ready to jump in if necessary, but like hell she'd let Harry get the best of her. She was a Snape after all. "More about it than you since I have one."

She saw his eyes widen from the words and he shook his head, saying nothing more as he hurried ahead. Ebony stopped walking and Chelly looked back and forth to where Harry had sped up towards the castle with Ron and Hermione in tow, glancing back at them. Chelly, Oliver, and Stark stayed with her.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, still staring off at the others making their way to the castle.

"Pretty snippy of you," Stark said with a low whistle. "But very much like your father if I may add…question is, why is Harry so upset with you and moody himself?"

Ebony shook her head, feeling partially horrible for what she had said, the other part felt redeemed with the words. He needed to know he couldn't walk over her like that, that she was still part of his family whether he wanted to be or not and she was going to figure out the root of this. "I don't know…yet."

She started walking towards the castle.

"So I take it we're eating at the teacher's table tonight?" Chelly asked.

Ebony nodded in a quieter voice. "That might be a good idea unless you want me killing Harry and pleasing the Dark Lord after all."

Chelly pursued her lips and nodded her head as they entered the Great Hall. The four walked past the Gryffindor table and Luis frowned from his seat at Ravenclaw next to Luna, glancing at them and back at the other table where Ron and Hermione watched them walk past with sad expression while Harry's seemed angrier.

Ebony sat down next to her father and Stark sat on the other side of Snape in his usual seat while Chelly took the seat on her left with Oliver next to her. Her father looked genuinely surprised. "What's this? You're sitting here? With me for once?"

"Yes," she answered easily and started pulling food onto her plate.

"Did something happen at practice with your friends?"

"Let's just say it's getting ugly and lines are being drawn," Chelly told him, already putting a second piece of chicken on her plate.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ebony. "Why are you sitting here?"

She knew the answer to that from her argument with Harry and smiled at her father. "I wanted to sit with my family tonight."

Snape gave her a brief smile and she knew the words meant something to him. He glanced over at Stark who let out a deep breath as he gathered food on his plate.

"Did something happen?" he asked the younger Professor.

"Nothing of physical danger, let's put it that way," he said and took a drink from his cup.

Snape's eyes moved to the Gryffindor table where he saw the angry Harry stabbing at his plate, green eyes fiery, he looked back at Stark who didn't meet eye contact. "I take it things went wrong with Potter."

He nodded. "Yeah…Ebony's only danger is losing certain friendships…which is the only pain she's going through because she's dedicated to you," he made eye contact then. "She chooses you over Harry…"

Snape seemed shocked by that, having thought Ebony would always protect and choose Harry's side as she had so many times…but something was happening with her friends enough to push her to stand up for him. He looked at his daughter, her head was hung down as she ate solemnly. He could see this was the hardest thing she had to do, choosing his side in whatever the manner was, protecting him…when all he ever did was put her life is jeopardy and lie to her more and more…it was a double edge sword, betraying her trust and hurting her with lies she knew nothing of when she knew mostly everything…but nothing at all in the greater scheme of things with secret meeting s with Dumbledore. He swallowed the lump in his throat and touched Ebony's shoulder, she turned her head in his direction.

"You're always welcome to sit with me…no matter what," he told her.

She smiled weakly and went back to eating and didn't find it the least bit odd that while one bond grew stronger others started to unravel. But being who she was, she wasn't about to lose her bond with her friend. At the same time she knew, if it came down to choosing between Harry and her father, she'd do exactly what Stark suspected, she'd choose her father in a heartbeat, no matter how much she cared for Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Guess who I own??...Yup!! The same three (or four) as before_

**HOGSMEADE**

A week had passed and things hadn't changed much between Ebony and Harry. Luis was keen to play spy and take neither side in this "family feud" as he called it. The night before the trip into Hogsmeade he decided to stay in Gryffindor's room with Harry and the others. Ron was quick to call his bed off limits.

"Like I'd want to bunk with you," Luis said in distain. He flicked his wand and a canopy bed appeared near the window. "I have my own style, tastes, and hygiene preferences, thank you."

"Why didn't you just room with Chelly or Ebony?" Ron asked tucking his blankets in tight around him.

"In the same chamber as Professor Snape? No way," he shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'd be afraid the entire night that he'd kill me or something and that's not good because this bitch needs his beauty sleep."

Seamus snorted in laughter. "Must take a lot then."

"You should know. You look like you need ten years of it to look half as good as I do, Semen," Luis shot back at him.

"It's Seamus," he corrected him but had stopped laughing only for Dean and Neville to start.

He rolled his eyes and settled in his bed. "Whatever," he turned to Harry. "So how is Potions without Professor Snape?"

"Better, that's for sure. I'm actually passing," he said.

"The way I hear it from Professor Slughorn, you're doing really well. I didn't think you had it in you to do potions."

Harry just shrugged. "My mum was good at it."

"Well, you're good at Defense Against too. How's that going for you?"

"Peachy," he snorted and put aside his book. "Snape's a bigger asshole by the day."

"It's amazing that Ebony's his daughter," said Luis.

"She's no better."

"Hey now," Luis said and stepped to the defense. "She's not a bitch…okay well she has her moments, that's for sure, but she's your friend, Harry, and no offense but you haven't been really nice to her lately either so her getting mad and snapping at you can't be fully blamed on her. Not when you go around saying things about her father in front of her. You would react the same way if she was saying those things about your dad or Sirius."

Harry sat in silence and Luis hoped it was to think things over. "You have a point I guess," he admitted after a minute or two had passed.

"Good, now we should get to sleep and during the trip tomorrow you can both say you're sorry and put this crap behind you because it's really irritating," he said and burrowed himself beneath the blankets drifting off to sleep.

Luis was woken up the next morning not by the usual alarm clock, but by suddenly being jerked out of bed and hung in midair by his ankle. "Aaaagghhhh," he shouted as he tried to get himself down to no avail. His Dumbledore's Army pendant clicked against his teeth, only making him more upset. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized quickly in wide eyed wonder as the other in the room roared with laughter."Hang on, I'll let you down."

Luis fell to a heap on his canopy bed.

"I'm sorry, Luis," Harry apologized again.

"Next time," Luis's voice was muffled by the mattress he landed face down on. "Wake me up with an alarm clock."

Less than an hour later they all met in front of the Great Hall to go on the trip. Ebony was coming along for the fun of it, though Luis didn't see Oliver or Chelly anywhere in sight.

"Where's your side kick and her boyfriend?" Luis asked as Ebony approached dressed in blue jeans and a white camisole sweater with a black sweater over it and her Slytherin scarf around her neck.

"They're not coming," she mumbled and fixed the side of her heavy black boots so it wasn't crumbled at her shin.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"She wanted to spend time with Oliver today."

"But she did that yesterday and the day before. As a matter of fact she did that the week before."

Ebony shrugged. "Nothing we can do but have a good time." She glanced over at Harry who tore his gaze from her the moment she looked over. "Just the two of us looks like."

They walked on, never too far for her to keep an eye on Harry but far enough she couldn't hear what he was saying or vice versa. She was still mad at Chelly for not coming along on the trip. She understood that they could go to Hogsmeade whenever they liked but Luis was only allowed to go on permitted days, this being one of few.

"I can't believe she's busy," Ebony huffed.

"I know! She's always with Oliver," said Luis after he sipped his green tea from the sealed cup he had brought with him.

"I mean, it's not like we always bug her to hang out with us. Because sometimes I hang out with Harry and Hermione and Ron…when I'm not arguing with them, and you hang out with Luna, but you know I like hanging out just the three of us."

"Totally agree," Luis nodded.

"But she's always with Oliver now. Every day just about for the past week since Romilda posted that love sign in the air."

"Makes me want to vomit. Not that Oliver isn't a cool guy but, detach yourself woman."

"Exactly," Ebony said with a nod. "I love George and all, but there's a time when I want to be with my friends and not all cuddly with him…it's nauseating."

"Seriously. We're like second to him now, it's sad."

"It leaves just the two of us which is fun, but it's not the usual trio…or six group thing with the other three. It's not even."

"Seriously, we'll have to – hello handsome!" Luis came to a halt in front of a window display and Ebony back tracked to see what he was looking at. It was a Viktor Krum display with him in his Quidditch uniform. Luis was drooling over it, eyes dreamy.

Ebony couldn't help but to roll her eyes. "Not you too."

"He's McYummy!" he defended himself and touched the glass as if that would bring him closer to the actual Bulgarian.

"He's a Bulgarian Bon Bon. I've met him."

"I know!" he growled and his eyes slitted. "Chelly rubbed it in cuz I was gone that year and Hermione, of all people, caught his attention. How nauseating is that?"

"I doubt you'd catch his attention, Luis. He seemed fascinated with girls."

"Only because I wasn't here to show him how fascinating I am," he side marked.

"As fascinating as you are, I don't think he's gay. He has a huge girl fan base."

"It's a cover up," Luis told her as they continued walking and pointed back at the display. "I will marry that boy some day, you'll see."

"I'm sure I will," she chuckled.

"Let me tell you, if I was here that year it'd have been a catfight between me, Cellybird, and Hermione."

"I'm sure of it."

"People would have been making bets on it."

"You'd be hanging each other in the air," Ebony nodded.

"Speaking of which," Luis was reminded. "Harry did that to me this morning."

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he woke me up that way. I was hanging in midair by my foot, it was hilarious," he said sarcastically.

Ebony had paused in mid step. "Did you say by your foot?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was like I was being hung by my ankle."

Ebony thought back to her Dad's memory. James Potter had hung him by his ankle in midair and Lily had stopped him. Her father had then cited that he was most upset about having his own spell used against him. "Is-is that something that was in the books in school? Do you remember?"

"That spell, no. There's one that makes you float upright but I never used the upside down one though. I'd like to know how. I'll have to ask Harry about it."

"Me too," she mumbled and they headed over to the Three Broomsticks. They could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione heading that direction. People were hurrying along in all directions except for the two men just outside the Broomsticks, very suspiciously. They were a few feet from them when Ebony recognized the man almost at the same moment Harry did.

"Mundungus," Harry called out just as Ebony and Luis reached him.

"Oh," he eyed back and forth between Harry and her. "'ello, 'Arry, Ebony. Don't let me keep ya."

He began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase like a man eager to be gone. Ebony found it quite odd that he acted that way the moment she and Harry showed up.

"Are you selling this stuff?" Harry asked him.

"Gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Give me that."

"Hang on," Ron said slowly. "This looks familiar."

"This looks pretty," Luis said about the bracelet he held.

"Thank you!" Mundungus snatched the goblet from Ron and the bracelet from Luis and stuffing it in the case. Ebony's eyes widened at the bracelet and the goblet when she got a clear look at them. "Well, I'll see you – OUCH!"

Harry had pinned Mundungus to the wall by his throat. He thrashed to get away, but Ebony shouldered him back against it and Harry pinned him once more. Holding him with one hand, he pulled out his wand. Ebony was quick to pull out her own wand.

"Harry! Ebony" Hermione squealed in shock at the sudden anger from the two.

"You took that from Sirius's house," said Harry, who was almost nose to nose with the man. "That had the Black family crest on it."

"I – no – what?" he spluttered.

"That goblet belongs to Sirius Black's family and that bracelet was my mother's, a gift from the Black family. It was kept at Sirius Black's house," Ebony sneered.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" Harry snarled.

"I – no –."

"Give them to me!"

"Harry, Ebony, stop!" Hermione screeched as Mundungus started to turn blue.

Ebony managed to rip the bracelet from his fingers and started reaching for the bag to grab the goblet. There was a loud snapping noise and she fell back on the snow covered ground as Mundungus grabbed his suitcase and Disapparated.

Harry swore and got to his feet, yelling at where Mundungus had been. "Come back, you thief!"

"There's no point, Harry," Tonks said, having appeared out of nowhere. "He'll probably be in London by now."

"He nicked it. He took Sirius's stuff."

"Yes, but still," said Tonks, she seemed perfectly untroubled by this. "You should all get out of the cold. I'll go find out about Mundungus." She left them with that said.

Harry let out an irritated sigh and moved over to Ebony, who still sat on the ground. He held his hand out to her and she stared dumbfounded. He wiggled his fingers at her. "Well, come on, you can't sit out here all day."

She took his hand and followed the other three inside. Harry was quick to whisper furiously. "He was taking Sirius's stuff."

"I know, but please don't start shouting in here. People are staring. You four go and sit down. I'll bring us drinks."

Hermione returned a few minutes later with five butterbeers.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" he asked Ebony.

The initial shock of him even talking to her had worn off. "No, but I'll let them know about this, Harry. I promise." She traced the onyx stone in the silver bracelet. There were two water pearls above the beaded metal design that surrounded the stone and four glass seed beads that connected it to the rest of the bracelet. It was the only thing of her mother's that wasn't sullied by the darkness she had dedicated her life to. And because Sirius had given it to her, Ebony had found the purity in it.

"You managed to get the bracelet, I see," Harry nodded at it as she set it on the table.

"I tried to get the goblet, Harry, I did. But he vanished before I could. I'm sorry," she told him.

"It's all right. I know you tried," he sighed.

"I know you're upset," she told him."After all it is partially your things he's stealing."

Harry gagged on his butterbeer and Ebony patted him on the back while another hand from her left slowly crept across the table and picked up the bracelet. "That's right. It is my stuff," he eyed Ebony. "Partially. No wonder he wasn't so happy to see us. I'll tell Dumbledore about this."

"No I will, I have to see him anyway."

"We can both tell him as we see him," Harry added. "That way he knows it's serious."

"I agree," said Hermione. "Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said hastily and turned away.

Hermione followed where his eyes had been and saw Lavender Brown with a few of her friends, smiling brightly in his direction. "Nothing seems to be a good way to describe it."

Ebony reached over and plucked the bracelet from Luis's hands. "Ohh," he let out a whine and reached for it but she put it in her inner coat pocket. "But it's so pretty."

"It belongs to me," she reminded him.

"Can't I just hold it?"

"No."

"Please?" he begged as they started to leave.

"No."

"Please."

"If you don't stop I'm going to tell my father and you'll be sorry in class tomorrow."

Luis was quick to shut his mouth though the pout stayed on his face. The snow had started to come down outside and as they walked Ebony saw two girl's up ahead arguing. One she recognized as Katie Bell.

"Harry, who's that girl with Katie?"

He was watching the spectacle too. "It Leanne…looks like they're fighting over a package."

As they watched Leanne reached for the package in Katie's hands and the two started an all out tug of war. The package spilled to the ground and at once Katie floated into the air.

"What the hell?" she heard Luis say next to her as they all watched.

Then, six feet off the ground, Katie started to scream terribly. Her eyes flew open but whatever she was seeing and feeling was causing her pain. Leanne started to scream and grabbed onto her ankle to try and pull her down the five rushed forward to help. Just as they got there she fell out of thin air and Luis and Ron managed to catch her partially, but she was withering so much they could barely hold onto her.

"Stay here, I'll go get help," Ebony told them.

"I'm coming with you," Harry joined her and the two ran to find someone.

"Eb?" she heard George's voice in surprise.

"Not right now, doll," she called back at him as she and Harry turned the corner and ran smack into what felt like a wall but turned out to be Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Harry panted and helped Ebony to her feet.

"Hey Harry, Ebony," he greeted. "Jus' been visitin' Grawp, he's doin' – ."

"Ebony," George rounded the corner then catching up to them and put a hand on her shoulders as she caught her breath. "What's going on?"

Harry spoke before she could. "Someone's hurt back there or cursed or something."

"It looks like the Imperial curse," said Ebony.

"What?" Hagrid asked in disbelief.

"Someone's been cursed," Ebony and Harry said at the same time.

"Who?" George asked.

"It's Katie Bell."

Together the four hurried back to the group where Katie still lay screaming, the others trying to quiet her. Hagrid was quick to take one look at her and pick her up, carrying her away to the hospital wing until they could hear nothing but the wind.

Hermione put an arm over Leanne. "Did this happen all of the sudden or…"

"It was when that package tore," she cried and pointed over at it. Harry bent down to get a look at it. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"How did Katie get hold of this?"

"She came back from the bathroom and said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwart's and she had to deliver it to the person to give to the person it was going to."

"She didn't say who it was going to?" Ron asked.

"No…she wouldn't tell me. I told her she was being stupid and not to take it to school but she wouldn't listen and I tried to stop her and…" she started crying again.

"We better get you up to the school," Hermione told her and started walking with the girl towards the castle.

Harry pulled his scarf off and picked up the necklace with it.

"What are you doing?" Luis asked and backed away from the necklace since it had to be cursed. This was one sparkly he didn't want to be near.

"Madam Pomfrey might want to see this," he told them and started following the others. "It must have been Malfoy. I saw him looking at this necklace at Borgin and Burkes. It was on display there as being cursed. He must have went back for it."

"I don't know, Harry," said Ron.

"Loads of people go into that store every day," his brother put in.

"And wasn't Katie in the girl's bathroom," Luis added.

"It doesn't mean she got it in there," Harry countered.

"I don't think Draco is clever enough to pull something like this off," said Ebony with a shake of her head. "Besides, who is the necklace meant for anyway? Who would Draco want to curse or get out of his way?"

Before any of them could answer they were met by McGonagall on the steps. "Hagrid says you all saw what happened to Katie Bell – upstairs to my office now. Harry, what is that you're holding?"

"It's the necklace Katie touched."

"Good Lord," McGonagall gasped. She took the scarf from him and handed it to Filch. "Take this to Professor Snape at once, be sure not to touch it."

She ushered them all into her office. She shut her door and spun around to face them all. "Well? What happened?"

After Leanne explained her side McGonagall showed her out and directed her to the hospital wing for her shock. When she left the room she faced the others. "What happened when she touched the necklace?"

"She floated up into the air," Harry recalled.

"Then she started screaming and collapsed. Ron and I caught her," Luis went on.

"I think Draco Malfoy did it," Harry butted in and Ebony grimaced and shook her head slightly. Ron itched his nose slightly on the other side of Harry and Hermione shuffled her feet. George found interest in the ceiling and Luis was playing with his scarf.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter. Do you have proof?" McGonagall asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But...it had to have been him. I heard him speaking on the train a few months ago." He told her about the necklace Draco had been looking at moths ago and the things he had said on the train at the beginning of the school year.

"Potter I appreciate you telling me this, but you cannot blame Mr. Malfoy for this when hundreds of people shop at that place every day and on a tighter note Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped. "How do you know that?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So thank you for your suspicions but I need to go to the Hospital wing and visit Katie Bell," she held her office door open and they filed out past her without another word.

"Now what?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"Now we let it go…there's nothing we can do," Ebony said.

"What do you mean? Surely there's something?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do my best to find out what I can, but even I'm limited from time to time."

"Who could it have been meant for?" George asked following them down the hall.

"Loads of people. They'd love to get rid of Dumbledore," Harry suggested. "Or Slughorn since he's sided with Dumbledore. Or -."

"You," Hermione filled in.

"No, I doubt it. Malfoy would just try to take me out, he wouldn't use a necklace. If anything he'd use a broomstick. More useful to me."

"Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade," Hermione growled and stomped her foot in anger.

"He could have used an accomplice," Harry put in and they exchanged glances that read there was no point in arguing with him.

"Then why is he doing this?" Luis asked. "What's the reasoning?"

"Because of his father. He father was a Death Eater and now he's in prison so he wants to get back on Voldermort's side since his dad screwed up. He wants…" Harry's face went slack as it dawned on him, "revenge." His eyes slid to Ebony. "He wants revenge on his father's imprisonment."

She raised her eyebrows. "And you think he's after me?"

"Who else?"

"You were the reason the ball was broken, Harry, which was what his father was sent to get," she reminded him.

"True, we'll figure this out," he nodded.

Luis rubbed at his temples. "Do not include me in this 'we' this time. I have way too much homework to be dealing with this. In fact, I'm going to go rest in my room and forget this day," he turned on his heels and headed for the staircase.

"I think we should all go back to our rooms," Ebony agreed. "I'll see you all later," she grabbed George's hand and went into the staircase hall to take the flight down to the chambers.

"Pretty eventful day for you," said George.

"Yeah, it was. Sorry to ruin your surprise," she apologized.

"No big deal, I get to spend time with you either way," he told her and slung his arm around her shoulders. She passed her hand in front of the door and entered in. Chelly and Oliver scrambled into a sitting position on the couch, trying to pretend nothing had been going on, despite her obvious make out hair and Oliver's lips gleaming with might be strawberry lip gloss. They relaxed when they saw it was her and not her father.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were Snape," Chelly sighed in relief and waved at George. "Hey Georgie."

"Howdy," he nodded and sat on the arm of Ebony's chair while she took her seat.

"It's going to be a long night for my dad."

"Why do you say that?" Chelly asked.

"Katie Bell was cursed today in Hogsmeade."

Chelly sat forward eyes wide. "What?"

Oliver was just as intent. "Someone cursed Katie?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was a package she had, a necklace. She must have touched it when the bag ripped open from her tug of war with Leanne and she was suddenly floating in the air and screaming…she wouldn't stop screaming."

"Where was the package from? Better yet, who?" Chelly asked.

"No idea," George answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "She got it from the bathroom or on her way back. No one knows."

"So your Dad is trying to figure out what it is?" Oliver asked.

She nodded again. "Harry's hell bent on it being Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Chelly frowned. "He's not bright enough. Besides why use a necklace?"

"That was my point," she let out a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

Chelly spoke, "So I guess our job is really getting started now. There'll be more surprises along the way."

Ebony took the bracelet out of her pocket, tracing the oval onyx and remembering the dark person it had once belonged to, the dark beauty she possessed just like the bracelet she wore. She glanced at the fire and listened to the howling wind outside, it seemed times were getting darker and there was no sign of the light yet. "Yes there will be."

* * *

**Ooo...more suprises to come...keep reading to find out...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Same disclaim, I in no way, shape, or form, own the characters of JK Rowling_

**NEWS**

The next morning Ebony woke up feeling a bit queasy and when she sat up the dizziness swept over her so quickly her vision darkened for a moment and she had to clutch the bed to keep from falling.

"Eb, are you ok?" she heard George ask from the other side of the bed. He had, of course, spent the night. After all the weird things that had happened yesterday she found it safer if he stayed. Not like her father would do any worse to him.

"Yeah, just…just dizzy and nauseas," she told him with a feigned smile. "It's been happening a bit lately."

George's eyes widened and he paused half way into fixing the bed. "Lately? How-how much lately?"

"Just the past month or two."

She could hear him gulp across the room.

"You're not," he glanced at her stomach then back up to her face, "are you?"

"Not what?" she asked licking the inside of her cheek and put a hand on her hip.

"You know," he said nervously scratching at his ear and biting his lower lip. He gestured at her mid section. "Umm…pregnant."

"George Weasley, do I _look_ pregnant to you?" she seethed.

"No," he shook his head.

"That's right, because I'm not and apparently if I was then it's not yours because I've been feeling sick for two months and you were with your shop more than me during that month. And I can go into the monthly details of why I'm not pregnant if you like?"

"No," he said and shook his head. "Thanks."

"Good," she growled and stormed into the shower before she decided to feed him to Winston. Once out she felt calmer and more relaxed, less ill. She joined the others in the living room. The only one not there was Chelly and it took her a moment to remember that she had to meet with Trelawny before going with her and Oliver to see Dumbledore. She took a seat on George's lap since he was sitting in her chair.

As if reading her mind, Oliver spoke. "Chelly said to wait here for her and she'd rush over as soon as she escaped."

"I'm betting she'll run. She never runs."

"Any news on Katie Bell yet?" George asked Oliver, playing with the belt hoop on the back on Ebony's jeans.

He shook his head. "No, mate. Nothing yet."

"I wonder who did it."

"I don't even want to start thinking about it," Ebony rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It was a nightmare."

"Sorry we weren't there," Oliver apologized.

"No big deal, you were too busy trying to help Chelly find her earring," Ebony teased.

He rolled his eyes. "And like you weren't helping George find his sock last night."

"This isn't about me," she brushed the thought away. "You're just lucky I walked through the door instead of my father or you'd be sorrier than Quidditch this year."

Oliver winced at the statement, more for the Quidditch part of it than the Snape threat. George saw it. "Is it that bad this year?"

"Well considering Ron's playing and he can't save a goal without getting flustered and punching a Chaser in the face, it's bad," Oliver nodded.

George barked out a laugh. "He hit someone?"

Oliver nodded sadly. "He punched Demelza in the face yesterday during practice and with Katie out we have Dean Thomas playing which just seemed to piss Seamus off and we have a game tomorrow."

"If it's any consultation, Malfoy won't be playing tomorrow, he's sick," Ebony told him.

"Really?" he frowned.

"I saw him up in the Hospital Wing yesterday. I'm not thinking it's a big conspiracy like Harry. Malfoy looked like hell, like he hadn't been sleeping well."

"Plotting to kill someone will do that to you," said George as if channeling Harry.

She elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm not sure he's bright enough to pull something like this off…at least not without help."

She heard the door opening and the three expected to see Chelly's flushed face but instead found it to be her father. George whistled a doom tone as it was too late to move Ebony from her sitting spot on his lap. They were already caught.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape stared at him, dark eyes blazing. "How nice of you to drop in?"

"Well, you know I haven't seen Ebony in a while. Thought I'd at least say hi."

"I see…aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday evening?"

George looked down at his clothes in mock shock. "Why yes they are. They weren't dirty and I actually own two of the same thing and like wearing it to throw people off."

"Mm hmm," Snape pointed his wand at the door and a light sparkled out with a bunch of numbers and names shimmering in the air revealing a list. He looked it over and pursued his lips. "According to the door list, you never left after entering last night. How peculiar indeed?"

Oliver winced and scratched at his temple knowing he was next.

Snape went on. "And considering I didn't see you asleep on the couch, I must only imagine where you spent the night."

George let his free hand fall against the arm rest. "You caught me…I was staying in Chelly's room. See, me and Oliver figured you might get upset if we slept in bed with our girlfriend's so we switched."

Ebony bit her lower lip to keep from laughing and had to look away for fear of bursting. Oliver hung his head lower, his hand having moved to cover his eyes in disbelief.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I give you credit for creativity, but even I'm not that dull, Mr. Weasley," he stepped closer to Ebony's chair and looked at her. It alone told her to move and she sat next to Oliver. Snape stepped closer to George. "Let's get one thing very clear. If I catch you sleeping with my daughter in her bed, I don't care if you are so much as napping, without my permission or a wedding ring, me ripping your ear off won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about…are we clear?"

George nodded his head. "Crystal, sir. No sleeping with, near or in the same bed as your daughter without permission or a wedding ring…" George frowned a bit. "Although I think asking for your permission to have sex with Ebony would be really weird."

Ebony snorted on the couch, hand over her mouth to stop herself while Oliver gapped in disbelief and his hand had now migrated to cover his mouth in incredulity. Snape pointed at the door with his wand and it flew open. "Out."

"Yes sir," he stood up and bent down to give Ebony a kiss but paused half way to look back at Snape. "Is it okay if I kiss her?"

"Out Weasley," he pointed at the door.

George chuckled and gave her a kiss. "I'll write to you, see you later." He waved goodbye at Oliver and saluted Snape before exiting the room. The door shut behind him.

Snape rubbed at the bridge of his nose and Ebony let out the laugh she'd been holding. "What do you see in that boy?"

She shrugged. "His sense of humor, his fearlessness. Everything about him."

"He has no manners or respect and is incredulously a fool."

"You know you like him or you wouldn't put up with him…besides you practically gave him permission to marry me."

"I did no such thing," he balked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, you did. You told him he'd have to come back with a wedding ring. That's practically telling him to marry me as far as he's concerned. Besides don't you think it was a little rude throwing him out?"

"I could have done worse," he reminded her.

She thought about it and realized he could have _actually _thrown out George with his wand. "You made a point."

He turned his attention to Oliver who was staring intently at his hands, "And as for you, Mr. Wood. You are lucky you are a teacher's aide or I'd throw you out as well."

Oliver just nodded his head. He did manage to glance up at Snape, "Do you know anything of Katie Bell?"

Professor Snape let out a deep breath, "I managed to stop the curse from spreading through her. She's lucky all she did was merely touch it. Miss Bell has been transferred to St. Mungo's."

His eyes widened. "All that from touching it?"

"That's all it takes."

"What would it have done had she actually held it?"

Snape shook his head. "Let's not think of those things shall we…"

"I was there," Ebony put in. "She barely glided it. She had said she was supposed to give it to someone at the school so they could give it to the person it was meant for."

"Who would that be?" her father inquired.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she shrugged. "All I know is people are suspecting Malfoy."

Snape's eyes shot towards her. "Why Malfoy?"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "He has all the reason with his father in prison for being a Death Eater. There are plenty of people they'd want dead like Harry or Dumbledore or Slu-" Ebony paused as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her again and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for it to pass. Her ears started ringing loudly and she actually had to put her head in her hands to stop the room from spinning. She could hear voices again; speaking to each other but couldn't hear the words exactly. She could see a dusty red circle in the darkness of her shut eyes that sparkled and cracked and that voice started to ebb away as they faded into nothing. She almost thought she could recognize one, but it faded before she could grasp it.

"Ebony?" she heard her father saying and was vaguely aware of him holding her upper arms. "Ebony?"

"Stop shouting," she mumbled and blinked her eyes open. Snape was staring down at her with worry…down at her. She'd fainted. She didn't remember that happening.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked and helped her sit back up on the couch, her father kneeling on the other side.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy…I'll go see Pomfrey today."

"Good idea," Oliver nodded.

"Are you sure?" her father asked, still worried.

"I feel fine now," she promised. "I'll go to the hospital wing after we see Dumbledore. I'll get something to eat too."

The door opened then and Chelly stepped in with a heavy sigh that filled in for the whine to come as she plopped down on the couch.

"Speaking of food," Snape mumbled and sat back in his chair.

"Food sounds great," Chelly said lifting her hand up. "When can we eat?"

"After Dumbledore's meeting," Ebony reminded her.

She pouted and let her hand fall back down on the couch. "Boo I say."

"I take it Trelawny's didn't go well," Oliver guessed.

She fiddled with the vial around her neck. Ebony noticed it was glowing which meant a vision was stored in it, "It went okay."

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"Seeing things from the past…like the way past. Before I was born or too little to remember past."

"Has it worked?"

Chelly fiddled with the necklace more. "Yeah…I just can't remember what I saw…the past visions fade away quicker than the future ones."

"So you have one in that?" Oliver tapped the vial and Chelly gripped it tighter.

"Yeah…I'm just too scared to look at it just yet."

"Is it something from your past?"

"Involving me I think," she said and stared at the swirling glowing contents. "I'll look at it when I'm ready."

"We better be on our way," Ebony gestured at the door. "Dumbledore doesn't like waiting around."

On their way out the door, her father grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and saw the worry, the concern, and something else, something deeper, almost like sorrow. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth but then shook his head, "It's nothing…just be careful."

"I will. I'm just going to see Dumbledore. No need to hover."

He nodded his head and let her arm go so she could follow her friends to the office of the Head Master. After giving the gargoyle the password (cookie dough)the three went up the spiral staircase and stepped into the office where the Head Master sat behind his desk and looked as if he'd aged ten years since the last time they saw him. His hand was still black and useless and there were dark spots under his eyes.

"Wow," Chelly said in amazement never one for subtly. "You look like hell, boss."

Ebony and Oliver stared at her in disbelief and Dumbledore chuckled. "I appreciate your honesty, Chelly. You three may have a seat." He offered a plate of cookies from his desk to them. "Snickerdoodle?"

"Oo," Chelly sat forward and plucked two of the large cookies from the plate. Ebony and Oliver declined.

Dumbledore took one with a shrug and began. "I understand you, Ebony, were present during Katie Bell's cursing."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened? I know you've repeated this a million times but I'd like to know everything from the beginning."

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "I was leaving the Three Broomsticks with the others and we heard Katie arguing with Leanne. They were fighting over a package Katie had and Leanne grabbed for it and it tore open. Katie floated up into the air and she started screaming so we went to help. She fell out of the air but she wouldn't stop screaming. Like she was in pain. Harry and I ran to find help and literally bumped into Hagrid who took her to the hospital wing. Harry used his scarf to pick up the necklace and that was that."

"Did she say anything about the necklace?"

"Just that she had to deliver it to someone in the castle so they could deliver it to the person it was meant for but I don't know who."

He nodded his head, nibbling on the cookie.

"Harry thinks Draco is behind it," she informed him catching his attention.

"Why's that?"

"Besides the obvious. Draco has been acting…skeptical," Ebony admitted after having kept an eye on him as well. "He's been quieter, less arrogant and more nervous. He hasn't been looking well. I think he may be up to something."

Dumbledore said nothing of it. "That I'm not sure of but think nothing of it."

"I worry about what he may be planning to do. I haven't told Harry about it though. He's suspicious enough as it is and he's been acting unusual himself too."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, for one," Chelly butted in and wiped the crumbs from her mouth, licking her finger and picking up the bigger pieces, reminding Ebony of Meeko in _Pocahontas_. "During the dinner at the beginning of the school year he said some rude things about Snape and Ebony actually hit him."

"You hit Harry?" he questioned her.

She glared at Chelly for opening her mouth but answered, "Yes, I slapped him for saying he wished my father dead. We've been tense since then…he's hiding something Professor."

"Like what?"

"He's passing Potions. He's never been good at Potions and I don't care who teaches it. Ron and Hermione act fidgety whenever I come around and they're around him. And not only that, but Luis told me Harry used a spell on him by accident that isn't in school text books and what peeks my interest even further is that it's a spell my Dad created."

"Which one?"

"Levicorpus."

"Hmm," he rubbed at his beard that was surprisingly crumb free."I'll speak to Harry of it."

"There's another thing involving Mundungus."

"And what would that be?"

Ebony reached into her pocket and withdrew her mother's bracelet. She set it on Dumbledore's desk. "He's been stealing from Sirius Black's house…my house. He's been stealing things that belong to Harry and me now and I would like it back. He had a goblet, some utensils, some jewelry…my mother's bracelet."

Dumbledore picked it up in his good hand, examining it over before setting it back in front of her. "It found its way back to you for a reason. You may need it later. As for Mundungus I will see to it that all the things are returned to you and Harry." He flicked his gaze to Chelly. "Now, my dear, how are things with Professor Trelawny?"

"Peachy," she mumbled, her cheeks bulged with cookie.

He smiled. "Are the lessons working?"

She subconsciously touched her necklace, "Yes."

"I see Professor Snape has made the Reflection Keeper for you for your visions so you don't lose them."

She nodded and dusted her hands together to rid the rest of the crumbs. "Yup, and it works. She's been teaching me how to see things in the past. Like the way past. They just fade quick so I use the Keeper." She touched it where a vision lay swirling inside.

"I'm glad to know it's been working for you…I just hope you don't reveal anything too painful to handle…but you're a strong girl. There's nothing you can't take even in the darkest of times…trust your visions. They ring true…"

"No riddles," she groaned and he chuckled.

"You three can go…good luck with Quidditch tomorrow, Oliver," he told them.

Oliver sighed. "We'll need it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse," Oliver told him. "This is a bad year for choosing teams. The players just aren't completely there."

"I'm sure it will get better," he replied and picked another cookie off the plate. "You're all doing a fine job. Just be sure to be on the strictest alert and remember everything I told you."

They left the office and Oliver had to shake his head a bit, "Is he always this confusing?"

"Yes," both girls answered.

"Right…okay then…let's go eat," Oliver said.

"You guys go ahead. I have to go to the Hospital Wing," Ebony told them and headed in the opposite direction to see what was causing her dizziness and fainting spells. She neglected to notice her father watching her leave with sad and guilty eyes before heading into Dumbledore's office himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hmm...what is Snape hiding (we all know the answer) but still...Ebony doesn't. What will happen when she figures it out..._

**GAME DAY**

Ebony yawned, chin resting in her hand as she sat at the breakfast table with Chelly and the others. It was the day of the Quidditch game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. She hadn't slept much the night before, the ill feeling had taken over her again at one point though she felt fine now. It was the wonderment of what was wrong with her the seemed to be bugging her more and more and waiting to hear from Madam Pomfrey was worse. It would ease George's mind. He had freaked out a bit when she had explained she hadn't been feeling well as of late. Luckily she hadn't killed him on the spot for even thinking she was pregnant.

"Long night?" Oliver asked after Chelly had nudged him, too busy eating to ask herself.

"Kind of. Felt dizzy again a little bit then was up half the night anyway," she shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Did you get your results back yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not even Madam Pomfrey's magic is that quick. I find out later on today."

"Let me know when you do. I need to know if I have to buy blue or pink," Chelly snickered.

Ebony pointed her fork at her threateningly. "I'm _not_ pregnant."

"We don't know yet," she shrugged as the others were approaching. "You might be knocked up."

Luis had heard that part and all but dropped onto the bench, nearly missing it as he sat down next to her, eyes wide behind his glasses. "You're pregnant!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"She doesn't know yet."

"Yes I do," she eyed Chelly. "I'm not pregnant."

"I might be an uncle?" Ron asked, already piling his plate high.

"No," she growled irritated.

"Urge – to kill George – rising," Luis said, eye twitching. He let out a gasp when the fork Ebony was holding was driven into the table a centimeter from his pinky. He glanced at her and noticed she hadn't been looking. "Wow – that was so cool. You came real close though."

She turned her eyes to him and gave him the cold Slytherin type smile. "What are you talking about?" she pulled the fork out of the table. "I missed."

Luis gulped and decided being silent would be a good idea.

"So how you feeling, Ron?" Oliver asked and pushed his plate to Chelly, knowing she wanted the last waffle.

"Horrid," he whimpered.

"You want something to drink," Harry asked him from besides Ebony. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," he grumbled and nibbled on a piece of bacon.

Harry grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and Ebony watched as he took a vial out of his pocket. He glanced up to see her watching and winked at her with a sly smile causing her to frown. He uncorked it and made the gesture of pouring it but nothing came out. It hit her then that Harry had won the Felix Felicis from Slughorn. He wanted it to look like he was doing something to the drink since that potion brought good luck and Ron knew Harry had it.

He kept a straight face and handed the cup to Ron. "Here you go, drink up."

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed causing the whole group to jump in her alarm.

"Why not?" Ron paused, the glass near his lips.

Hermione stared at Harry in shock. "You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"No he didn't. I was sitting right here," Ebony told her.

"Yes he did. I saw you, Harry. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now."

He slipped the empty vial into his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink that," she told him.

Ron looked at the cup then at her and shook his head. "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend," Chelly snickered.

Hermione glared at her down the trouble as Ron drained the glass. "I can't believe none of you are doing anything about this."

Oliver shook his head, "If I saw something I could. But I was reading my paper and Chelly was…well eating. There's nothing I can do."

Hermione shook her head. "Like you would anyway. It's _your_ old team."

Chelly dropped her cup onto the table with a loud clatter and Luis seemed to sink into the bench with an "uh oh" as Chelly turned her head slowly to the younger girl. "Are you calling my boyfriend a cheat?"

"No, I'm simply saying-."

She cut her off. "That he's a cheat. That he would let Harry give Ron a booster to improve how he plays on the field. That he'd break Hogwarts rules to win when Oliver has _never_ done one thing wrong in his _entire_ time as a student _and _as a teacher aide, which is a lot more than you can say, Hermione. So why don't you shut your mouth before I decide to shut it for you," she set her hands on the table so the back of them could be seen. "Because I _really_ don't mind breaking the rules." Chelly stood up and grabbed her purse. "Come on, Ole. Let's go get some good seats," she glanced at Ebony. "I'll save you a seat in the teacher's box."

"Teacher's box? You never sit there."

"I don't feel like sitting with Gryffindor's today. I might hurt somebody if I do. And I don't want any accidents to happen," she said coldly and left the table with Oliver.

"Ooo…you pissed her right off," Luis mumbled with a pout. "Now I get to sit in the Ravenclaw box with Luna."

Hermione ignored him and looked at Ebony. "How could you let him do it? I know you saw him." She looked at Harry. "You should be expelled for that. I can't believe you."

"Look who's talking," he snorted. "Confunded anyone lately?"

"Or set any robes on fire? My father still wonders who did that to this day…pity he doesn't know about it," Ebony grinned cruelly.

Hermione gasped and stormed from the table.

Harry snickered and looked at Ebony with a shake of his head. "You really are a Slytherin."

She shrugged, "You're one to talk, mister."

They both smiled, neither taking offense at the statement. She patted him on the back as she stood up. "I better get to the box before Chelly's temper rages any further. Good luck out there today. You know I'm rooting for you…even though you have McLaggen on your team."

He winced. "Don't remind me."

She stood to leave and he grabbed her wrist. "Ebony…I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you. You'll see. It'll be okay."

"It usually is okay," she nodded to him and left. She entered the teacher's box just as the rush got there and found Chelly and Oliver sitting with her father. He seemed relieved to see her as she sat next to him in between the two.

"Thank God you're here," he whispered in relief. "She has been fuming since she got here. I was briefly starting to wonder if they didn't serve breakfast or rightly refused her something she wanted, which is stupid since no elf would dare do that after what happened to that pudgy older elf that declined to make her a pazole."

"Hermione just upset her at breakfast."

"Ah," he nodded in understandment. "That explains why she's wearing her Ravenclaw scarf and sitting here."

Ebony nodded and watched as the game started. Chelly leaned over right as it did. "Malfoy isn't playing today?

"No, he's sick."

"Hmm?" she rubbed at her chin.

"Don't start with that. Don't turn into a Harry argument with me. I don't want to hear it."

Chelly glared as she listened to the speaker for the game. Of course it was a Hufflepuff. "Yeah, and I don't much wanna hear this idiot. Freakin Hufflepuffs. I'm not sure if I hate them or Slytherin more."

Twenty minutes later of back and forth and Chelly growling about what she'd do to Zacharias Smith later for the shitty commentary, the game was over and Harry had caught the Snitch. Chelly, Ebony, and Oliver were quick to run down the stairs to the Gryffindor team and Ebony managed a quick "see you later" to her father before meeting with them. Oliver was grinning and had Ron in a headlock, rubbing the boys head with his knuckles before releasing him and patting him on the back. "I bloody told you that you could do it."

Ebony caught Chelly whispering to Ginny and glancing at the commentator's podium. Both girl's ran towards it, flying past Ebony and Harry. "Ginny, Chelly, where are you going?" he called out to them. The two girl's kept running until they collided with the pole to the podium.

The others started to laugh as Chelly and Ginny backed away, apologizing to McGonagall as she stared down at the mess of wood and wreckage that Zacharias was feebly stirring from. "Sorry, Professor. Forgot to put our brakes on."

"Party in the Common room," Dean announced to the fans.

Hermione caught up to the rest of them. "I need a word with you, Harry."

"Anything you need to say you can say in front of them too," he gestured at Oliver, Chelly, Ron and Ebony.

"Fine," she said. "You shouldn't have done that. You know its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" Ron asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked with a grin and even Ebony couldn't help a smile.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about," Hermione exclaimed. "You spiked Ron's juice with the lucky potion."

"No, I didn't," he shook his head.

"Yes, you did Harry. And that's why everything went right. There were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything."

"Wow," Chelly said sarcastically. "The faith you have in your boy crush is amazing, Herm. Not to mention the trust you have in your friends. It's amazing you have any at all."

"Slytherin players were missing anyway," Oliver said. "I found out Malfoy wasn't playing yesterday. So you can't go blaming Harry for that."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry slipped his hand inside his jacket and withdrew the bottle from that morning and another one that was still full of a golden potion: the elixir. "I wanted Ron to think I had done it so I faked it when I knew you'd notice." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything on your own. You did it yourself." He put the potion back in his pocket.

"There wasn't anything in my juice?" questioned Ron.

"No," Ebony shook her head.

"But the weather was good…and Vaisey couldn't play…I wasn't given the potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped and then spun on Hermione to Chelly's delight because she didn't bother hiding the grin with his outburst. "'That's why he saved everything' you said. See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't-."

"Yes, you did! Just now! You said that that was why I was playing so well. Because I had the potion. Chelly's right. Some friend you are. You don't even believe in me."

"Ron!"

He had already strode past her. There was a silence amongst them except from the occasional squeak from Chelly as she tried not to laugh.

"Err…shall we be going?" Harry asked.

"You go," Hermione said blinking back tears. "I'm tired of Ron at the moment. I don't even know what I did."

Chelly raised her hand. "Oo, I can answer that?"

Oliver grabbed her hand and forced it down while snaking the other hand around her mouth before she could say anymore. "She's still fussy from breakfast."

Hermione stormed off either way and the others walked to the common room. Chelly bit Oliver's hand along the way and he released her from his hold. "What was that for?"

"I didn't get full at breakfast," she warned him. "So I'm not afraid to bite you."

"Good to know," Oliver nodded and rubbed at his hand.

"Her brother lost a chunk of skin that way," Luis reminded them. "Ate the last of the ice cream, she attacked him for it."

"Where's Luna at?"

"Looking for Nargels in her room and setting up Nitfel traps," Luis explained.

Only Chelly nodded in understanding while the others were perplexed. They entered the Common room and Luis immediately started to gag. "Oh my God, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Ron was in the corner of the room with Lavender Brown, fully involved in her to the point they couldn't tell where he started and she began.

Chelly could only gap. "That's not Hermione!"

"No…" Oliver tilted his head to the left. "It looks like Lavender."

"Why that bastard," Chelly rolled up her sleeves and started to step towards him. "I'll show him."

Oliver pulled her back by her hood. "I don't think so. See, he's not dating, nor was he ever dating Hermione so you can't beat him up over it."

"Watch me," she stepped and he pulled her back.

"No, behave for once. They aren't together," he pointed at the mass of Ron and Lavender. "They're together."

"But – but it should be Ron and Hermione," she pouted in defeat.

He slid his arm around her shoulders. "I know, love. Maybe in time it will be."

Luis nodded, having gotten over his gagging. "Just like it'll be me and Viktor."

Chelly snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

Luis folded his arms over his chest. "You'll see. Watch, I'll show you."

"I'm sure we will," Ebony said just as a Patronus showed up next to her in the shape of a seal. It disappeared and she sighed.

"What was it?" Chelly asked.

Harry stared at where it had been. "Better yet who?"

"Madam Pomfrey. My results are in."

"Good luck…let me know…blue or pink," Chelly teased and dodged away pulling Oliver with her into the party before Ebony could smack her.

Harry shook his head and gave her a hug so he could whisper in her ear. "You'll be fine, watch. Nothing's wrong, you'll be around a long time."

She pulled back. "And if I am, which I'm not pregnant, then it's George who won't be around a long time."

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to tell Snape that too," said Harry.

"How do you think I'd feel," she rolled her eyes and left the part heading towards the Hospital wing ad dreaded what was coming next.

**WON'T TELL**

Ebony walked numbly down the hallway the next evening. She felt like she wasn't herself. She had practically stayed shut up in her room with only Winston for company after the news yesterday night. Not that her test results showed anything was wrong with her. She was perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey found nothing wrong with her. She was as healthy as could be. There was no medical reason behind her ailments. She had racked her brain on the way back trying to think of what it was then, what could possibly be wrong with her. She had glanced up at the sky and it hit her with the form of a cloud. Just a regular cloud…she had remembered what Chelly had said to her.

"_Are you feeling okay, Eb?" Chelly asked her._

_"Yeah, I feel fine. Why? Do I look bad or something?"_

_"No, I just had a really weird dream."_

It didn't help that Chelly could no longer remember her dreams or visions. And Ebony was starting to believe that particular dream wasn't just a dream. Chelly had mentioned her dreams at times were visions. This had to be one of them.

_"I only remember it had to do with you…and a red cloud," she said_.

A red cloud. Her father had acted out of person when Chelly had said that. He had seemed shocked…surprised even. She nearly fell over when that thought came to her. Not from the dizziness, but the initial shock of knowing her father knew…he knew what was wrong with her. It was why he was acing so strange, so protective of her every time she got dizzy. He knew, he had to.

And that was where she was heading as she walked numbly down the corridor to the chambers. She waved her hand in front of the door and stepped inside. As she suspected her father was sitting in his chair, reading a book on his off period.

"Hello, dear daughter," he greeted without looking up.

She let the door shut behind her before speaking and coming around to stand in front of him. "What's wrong with me?"

Snape looked up startled from his book. "Excuse me?"

"I said what's wrong with me?" she spoke slower this time so that each word was nailed in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Because I find it extremely odd that just a few months ago, Chelly asked me if I was feeling okay out of the blue and when I asked her why it was because she had a strange dream. And I find it even more intriguing because the night she had that dream was the night her and I became so tired we couldn't leave the living room. And then I've been feeling sick on and off since I've been here."

"Maybe you caught the flu," Snape suggested to her.

She shook her head slightly and waved her hand. "See I had thought about that too, so I went to see Madam Pomfrey yesterday and she found nothing out of the ordinary wrong with me, but since when does anything ordinary happen to me? And that's when I remembered Chelly asking me if I was sick the day after that weird night where we just passed out…because she had a dream…since when are Chelly's dreams just dreams…because she's been seeing Professor Trelawny on this and she found out recently that she doesn't dream like everyone else. She sees things that are yet to happen. It's part of her premonition gift. Except she forgets them faster after she wakes up and as the day goes on they become foggier and foggier til she can't remember anything."

"How odd indeed?" Snape mused but kept his face passive.

"That's what I thought especially after Pomfrey said I was perfectly healthy and I was wondering why I was feeling tired and had those fainting spells. George will be relieved to find out I wasn't pregnant."

That caused her father's eyes to widen at the mere suggestion she was having sex. She held her hand up before he could argue. "Don't go there," she warned him and sat forward in her chair. "Because another thing I found weird was that you've been acting more protective of me than usual for no reason when there's no threat around that hasn't already been there. And you seem more on edge lately. I'm your daughter I can see these things. You can keep your secrets but you can't hide the fact you have them, not from me. So with everything I've pieced together I come to one conclusion: you know something. What's wrong with me? You freaked out when Chelly said she remembered a red cloud over me in her dream. You know something."

Snape shook his head slightly and knew he was cornered; there was no worm hole out of this one. "Ebony…"

"No! What's wrong with me? What do you know?" she asked in a louder tone, teal green nails digging into the arms of her chair.

"I can't tell you," he said softly, his eyes on the floor as if unable to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, but this is one thing I can't share with you."

"Whatever it is, it's making me sick and you can't tell me?" she asked infuriated.

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "I didn't even consider Ms. Murillo seeing anything at all."

"You were never going to tell me, were you? If I didn't piece some of it together myself, you weren't going to tell me?" Ebony said in disbelief.

"You're feeling better now, that's all that matters to me," he said truthfully.

"Yeah, it comes and it goes. What is it?"

Snape dropped his hand and reached across the way to grab hers, looking into her blue green eyes. "I can't explain it to you but I promise you, it won't happen again. I promise you won't faint or feel sick again. I swear it to you…"

"Why? What's going on, Dad?"

He shook his head, eyes drifting from hers. She felt her heart sink, he wasn't going to tell her. He was keeping secrets from her. It wasn't fair. She never kept secrets like this from him. He wouldn't tell her what was going on for once.

"If you won't tell me then I'll figure it out myself," she stood from her chair. "If I got this far I can get the rest and you better hope I can cure whatever it is."

"Ebony…please," he grabbed her arm.

"No," she shook her head. "You're lying to me. I want to find out why."

"For your own protection," he told her pleadingly but she wasn't feeling sympathetic.

"My own protection?" she repeated with a humorless laugh, "when you're the one that's causing my sickness." She ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Try to understand I had no choice…"

She shook her head and headed to the door. "I'm going to find out with or without your help. Maybe without your help would be better…after all look what your so called protection did to me." She slammed the door behind her on that note. She might regret the words later but right now, it felt right. It felt justified.

Ebony walked straight into the library where she found Hermione sitting at a table with a book in front of her. She had a hunch the brainiac would be in here. Just like she knew if she was looking for Chelly to go near the kitchens or to find Oliver to go near the Quidditch field and where Lavender was Ron would be glued to her which was probably why Hermione was hiding out.

"Hey Hermione," Ebony greeted her as she reached the table.

She glanced up from her book. "Hello, Ebony."

"Still not talking to Ron I see."

"Nope, the blunder head can stay with that wench for all I care."

Ebony nodded in surprise at her bitter anger. "Ok. Hermione, I need your help. You're more book smart than I am when it comes to certain things."

She put down the book she was reading, marking the page."How can I help? Does it have to do with…" she paused on the name and grimaced, "Voldermort?"

"No, least I don't think so. That's why I need your help."

"What can I do?"

Ebony sat next to her, tucking loose strands of her hair away. "I want to know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"My fatigue, my fainting spells. It comes on so suddenly. I can feel great all day and out of nowhere I feel like my strength is just gone."

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomphrey."

She shook her head. "I already did. She couldn't find anything wrong with me. I'm as healthy as can be."

"And it comes out of nowhere?" she was standing now scanning the books.

"Yes, exactly. I want to know if it's a curse or something because I've searched through all the curses I can think of in my head, as dark as they go and found nothing."

Hermione picked up a book off the shelf. "You would know more about Dark Curses than I would so I doubt it's a curse then."

"Then what is it?"

She opened the book and started reading. Ebony glanced at the cover, _Spells and their Effects_. "I don't know, but I'll find out."

"You think someone spelled me?"

"Could quite possibly be since this just started not that long ago," she said as she turned the page. "I'll let you know what I come across when I'm done reading."

Ebony nodded her head and stood from her chair. "Thank you, Hermione. I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry to put you through any trouble."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm glad to help," and with that she delved back into the book and Ebony took that as her cue to leave. If anyone could figure this out it was Granger.

"Ebony!" she heard a voice call her from behind as she left the library and turned to see Harry coming up the corridor towards her. "I need to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"Will you go with me to Slughorn's party tonight? I need to take a date and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"What time?"

"Eight o'clock."

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "It's a bit past seven already. That's pretty short notice."

He winced. "I know I forgot all about it. So what do you say? Help a friend out. You're better at potions than I am?"

"You seem to be doing pretty good nowadays Harry," she told him.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Tell me it's not formal."

"Dress nice at least."

She put a hand on her hip in mock offense. "Harry Potter, are you telling me I don't dress nice?"

"No," he chuckled. "Not too formal. No dress required."

"Good. I'll go change. Where should I meet you at?"

"Entrance hall at eight. We need to wear something to sort of represent our colors," he said feebly.

She thought about it and an idea hit her with a smile. "I got just the thing. See you at eight." She turned her back and left towards the descending staircase and entered the chambers. Her father was nowhere in sight which, for once, was a good thing since she didn't want to see him much at the moment. And judging that it was Saturday and they weren't invited to the party, Chelly had Oliver locked up in her room watching Disney movies and doing other things she'd rather not think of.

She was able to go straight into her room and shower quickly before reaching into her closet and pulling out the dress she had in mind. It was nothing fancy. It was a halter top scarf dress. The light material would mean she'd be cold but the party was inside so that wasn't much of a problem. She slipped into it finding the longest layer of the black, green, and white empire lined dress to land a bit past her knees. She adjusted the stone trimmed bustline beneath her chest and made sure it was safely fastened. She slipped on a pair of black opened toed heels and fixed her hair, leaving it down to cascade down her mid back and pulled part of it back so only a few strands fell in her face. With a sigh she added a bit of makeup and made sure she had her ring on since there was no way of taking her wand without a purse. She picked up her mother's bracelet and thought of wearing it…she set it back on her dresser deciding against it. It wasn't the proper place to wear it, not at a party.

Ebony left her room and got to the hall at 7:50. Perfect timing. She was surprised by the amount of girls standing around to get a glimpse of who was going and most seemed to be sneering at the fact she was going to the winter party. She smiled smugly and waved at a few to rub it in.

"Ebony?" she turned to see Harry there gaping at her.

"Hey Harry," she smiled at him more or less at the reaction he had.

"You look…look…like a girl."

She pursued her lips, hand on her hip again. "Yes, I'm a girl. It takes a dress to get you to notice that?"

"I mean…you look good," he said shaking his head to clear it. "Shall we be going?"

She took the arm he offered. "Yes. Where's the party?"

"Slughorn's office."

"Oh my goodness!" They paused and turned around to see Luis in beige pants and a dark blue cashmere sweater that looked new and she was betting it was with Luna in silver colored robes but no radish earrings or corkscrew necklace. "You are in a dress!"

"Yea," Ebony nodded at them. "It is a party after all."

"I didn't know you were going?" Luis said in confusion as the four walked together.

"Harry invited me. I didn't know you were going either though."

"Yea," he said glumy. "Slughorn got me to join. So I invited Luna to go."

"I wasn't doing much either way," Luna shrugged. "And there's supposed to be a vampire coming."

"What?" Ebony exclaimed.

"Here she goes," Luis rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour."

"I – what?" Harry said disconcerted. "You mean the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, he's a vampire. Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour took over for Fudge, but he was forced not to publish it."

Harry was about to reply when they reached the office and heard the sounds of laughter and music spilling from within. The ceiling and walls were draped with green and red and gold hangings and looked much larger than before. Little house elves were scurrying about carrying large silver trays so obscured in the crowds they looked like little revolving tables.

"Harry, m'boy," Slughorn boasted as soon as they came through the door. "Come in, come in, many people would like to meet you and your date."

Ebony made it a point to keep her head down as Harry seized her hand to drag her through the crowds. After being stuck with a man named Worple who tried to get Harry to make an autobiography they were able to dodge away when they spotted Hermione and caught up to her in the crowd.

"Harry!" she smiled in relief as she found them followed by Luna and Luis. "There you are," her eyes widened slightly on Ebony. "Ebony…wow. You look nice."

"Thank you," she nodded and frowned at Hermione's disheveled hair. "What happened to you?"

"Oh. I just escaped – I mean, I just left Cormac under the mistletoe."

"Serves you right for considering him," Harry sneered,

"I thought I'd annoy Ron. I debated between him and Zacharias Smith."

"Zacharias Smith," said Luis with much distaste. "You considered _him_?"

"Yes, but let's go. McLaggen is so tall we'll spot him a mile away."

The five made their way to the other side of the room, grabbing up goblets of mead along the way and found Stark. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a short sleeved dark blue shirt this time. "Hey, Harry. Great game the other day."

"Thanks. You were rooting for Gryffindor?" he asked puzzled.

"Sadly, yes. They seem to have the better team…not so sure McLaggen is the best player though, seems to be a little stingy with the ball."

"He can be," he nodded. "I didn't know you were invited tonight."

He scratched at his chin. "Neither did I until about an hour ago when Slughorn asked me to come alone and – oh my God, Ebony, I didn't recognize you!"

Ebony jerked her head back to look with him, having been looking around with Hermione to spot Cormac. Stark looked seriously surprised as his eyes wondered over her. "You look – you look…uh…wow…very different."

She smiled. "Thank you, Stark."

"Where's George?"

"He's not here, I came with Harry."

Stark nodded and took a long drink from his goblet. "And your dad isn't here?"

She hung her head a bit, smile faltering. She was sure he noticed. "No."

"I see," he mumbled. "So what are you lot up to?"

"As of right now, making sure McLaggen doesn't find Hermione?"

"Why would he be looking for Hermione?"

They all turned to look at her and she blushed. Stark caught on and scrunched his face. "You were kissing? With Cormac?"

"I made a mistake," she grumbled.

"A big one," Luis mumbled and took a step back bumping into Trelawny.

"Hello," Luna smiled politely while the others pretended to be interested in other things.

"Good evening," she nodded having to focus on Luna to even see her clearly through her thick glasses. "How are you dear?"

"Well," said Luna. "And you?"

"Not too bad," she rambled on but the others weren't listening. Only Luna seemed to care.

Hermione and Harry seemed to be whispering furiously to each other about McLaggen til she squeaked and seemed to vanish in the crowd as he approached. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Nope," Luis shook his head. "She's here?"

"She invited me but we lost each other."

"Haven't seen her," Stark shrugged.

McLaggen sighed and moved back through the crowd. Slughorn came to them then. "Ah, Harry there you are and who's your date," he eyed Ebony and his eyes widened in his pudgy face. "Good heavens. I'd recognize that face anywhere, of course its not entirely the same but with such familiar features I'm not surprised."

Ebony gasped afraid he might recognize her for Sirius Black's daughter and her hand tightened in Harry's. Even Stark seemed to go still on her other side.

"You're the daughter of Calandra Vebha and Severus Snape," he boasted and Ebony let out a sigh of relief. "You have your mother's beauty and your father's nose, though that just makes you look more elegant and sharp. And the way I hear it you have their talent, not a bad combination. Well Harry picked a perfect date, no one more accustomed to potions than you'd be. Because I don't think I ever had a natural in potions like Lily. He's instinctive like his mother. I've only taught a few with his kind of ability. Why, even Severus."

To Harry's added horror and Ebony's drop jawed surprise and Stark's low muttered curse – not to mention the "eep" Luis made behind them as he hid behind Luna without much success – Slughorn threw out an arm and pulled Snape towards them. Ebony hadn't seen her father come in.

"Stop skulking and come join us and your beautiful daughter," Slughorn hiccupped and Snape eyed Ebony. She realized he hadn't known she was there until now either which only peeked her curiosity as to why he was there in the first place. "I was just talking about how your daughter looks remarkably like you and Calandra and how Harry has exceptional potion making talent. Some credit must go to you, you taught him for five years and with Ebony as his girlfriend he must be able to do wonders."

"Oh no, you've got it wrong," Ebony said as Harry spoke at the same time.

"Uh, um, no we're not together," their words jumbled together though Slughorn was beyond hearing them. Snape however narrowed his gaze on Harry.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach him anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability. He made Draught of the Living Dead without a hitch on first day."

"Really?" Snape said curiously and Ebony bit her lower lip. "How did you manage that Potter?"

Luckily Filch came in just then dragging Draco Malfoy with him. "Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed. "I discovered this boy lurking in the hallway. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you invite him?"

Malfoy pulled away from Filch. "Okay, I wasn't invited. I came to crash it. Happy?"

"No I'm not," Filch stated. "You're in trouble, you are."

"That's all right, Filch. It's Christmas and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Forget the punishments this once. You can stay Draco."

To Ebony's surprise Malfoy looked unhappy with that…like he had wanted to get punished. She glanced at her father who looked just as unhappy and a little afraid even…but why.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape said suddenly.

"Oh, Severus, now?" Slughorn sighed.

"I'm his Head of House and I shall decide it. Follow me, Draco," he said.

Ebony set her goblet down and moved to follow but Snape turned to her. "You stay out of this, Ebony. It doesn't concern you. Enjoy your party with Potter. I wouldn't want to get you into anymore trouble now would I."

Ebony winced at the hit from his words and watched them leave. She didn't have her spelled cloak. It was being recast for the time being. She had no way of following him. Stark put a hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

"Do you know anything that's going on?" she asked.

"No," he told her. "If I did, you'd be the first to know."

"Do you have any ideas, Stark?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't…but I know your father loves you."

"Funny…he has a strange way of showing it…"

She felt a hand slide into hers and Harry motioned her to follow. "Excuse us, Professor Slughorn. We need a bit of air," Harry said and backed up. He glanced at Stark.

The younger professor nodded, "I'll cover for you."

"Wait young man!" Slughorn sounded and they both froze in the archway. He was smiling at them, beaming even as he pointed above them. They glanced up in horror at the mistletoe. "It is tradition after all."

Ebony sighed and rubbed at her nose, pursuing her lips. "I have a cold though, don't want to give it to Harry."

"Nonsense," he said with a wave of his hand. "It's not like you two haven't kissed before."

Ebony grimaced and saw Harry look embarrassed by this. Luis seemed to appear out of nowhere with a smile. "Yea, go ahead. It's tradition."

She glared at him, mumbling under her breath before turning to Harry with a sheepish look. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say there was no way out of it and leaned forward. Harry met her halfway in a kiss that only took seconds but the flash from Luis's camera caught the moment forever. She snarled and stepped forward and Harry pulled her back to him before she could injure the Ravenclaw. She didn't miss the semi angry look on Stark's face though that puzzled her as Harry moved her back through the door.

Slughorn chuckled. "Very well, be on your way now."

They thankfully made it away without another hitch. Harry drew the cloak out from his robes. "We can use this. Get close," he instructed and she scooted near him. He threw the cloak around them, ne arm around Ebony to make sure it wouldn't slip off either of them. They walked down the hall and Ebony pointed at a door at the end. They both crouched down, Ebony somewhat uncomfortably in her heels and peeked in through the keyhole, listening carefully.

"You cannot afford to make mistakes, Draco," Snape threatened.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Draco defended.

"I hope you're telling the truth. You're already suspected to be at fault."

"Who suspects me?" Malfoy asked. "I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must have an enemy so don't look at me like that!

"Is this why you've been avoiding me all term? You feared my interference? Do you realize the trouble you could have gotten in?"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore."

There was a few moments of silence and Ebony looked at Harry just as confused as he was before Snape continued talking. "You know perfectly well that I don't wish to do either of those things. Listen to me. I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made an Unbreakable Vow, Draco, with high stakes -."

"Looks like you have to break it then because I don't need your protection. It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it. I've got a plan and it's going to work."

"What's your plan?"

"It's none of your business."

"If you tell me what you're going to do I can assist you."

"I've got assistance, thanks."

"You were alone tonight, which was foolish."

"I've got people on my side. Better people."

"Then why not confide in me I can help."

"You just want my glory."

"You are speaking like a child," Snape said coldly. "I Vowed to help you with considerable stakes on the line that I will not over look and I will do everything I must to see it through because of it. I know your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but you cannot blame – ."

Neither of them had much time as Draco decided to storm out at that moment. Harry pulled Ebony up only to have her trip on her heel and he used their momentum to spin them against the wall on the other side, his body pinning her in place, the cloak still hiding them. Malfoy went down the hall and out of sight. Snape emerged from the room and Ebony held her breath and he went back into the party. She stared at Harry once all was silent.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know…I knew he was hiding things from me…but I didn't know what…I'm still not sure what this mission is, but I think it's safe to say, Harry, that you were right…we better get back to the party or he's going to wonder where I am."

Harry nodded and pulled the cloak off them, tucking it back into his inner pocket and escorted her back in. Ebony spotted her father across the way and felt the anger and hurt well up in her. Harry leaned in to her, "Act natural, Eb."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath, walking back in with her head high. She grabbed a goblet from a tray carried by an elf and took a gulp. She needed it.

"How'd it go?" Luis asked as he stood next to her. "Make out with Harry much?"

"Luis, do you like the size of your nose?"

"Why?"

"Because my fist is willing to adjust it," she sneered.

He nodded his head. "Okay then, I think I hear Luna calling me."

He disappeared and she chuckled, watching her father across the room blend into the rest but stick out with his sullen expression and lack of social skills. Her mind was still buzzing from the conversation he had had with Draco. What was Draco planning to do? And what was so bad about it her father was lying to her, keeping secrets even? It was weighing heavily on her mind. She could only wonder what else he wasn't telling her.

"Ebony, there you are," Hermione said, pushing her way through the crowd of witches.

"Is McLaggen still bugging you?"

"No, I gave him what for. I just needed to tell you I found out what it is. Or rather I have a good idea."

"What is it?" she asked, dropping her voice and leaning closer to Hermione.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but the side effects you're having are similar to a certain spell. But I found it silly at first because you would know if you made this spell since it'd effect you if you had any doubt or second thought about seeing it through."

"Hermione, get to the point," she said as the girl drabbled on.

"Oh right. It's an Unbreakable Vow side effect. Dizziness, fainting even. If the person who makes the vow has a second thought about seeing it through it will cause them to feel faint and it can't be detected in any test which explains it after all. If the person breaks the vow they die. So the fainting and dizziness is a warning of sorts"

Ebony wasn't listening anymore. She had stopped after hearing it was an Unbreakable Vow. She had never made one but the conversation she had just heard from Snape and Draco was enough to make her blood freeze and her heart flutter. She eyed her father across the room, mouth a gap as it all came together in a twisted puzzle and she was sickened to see she was a piece of it. "Considerable stake on the line," her father had said…she was it. She was what was on the line. She was part of the vow somehow.

"Hermione," she said her voice barely a whisper as she kept her eyes on her father. "Can someone Vow someone else's life?"

"Yes, that is possible, but the person making the vow has to be very close and have a lot of love for the person being vowed on. That way they are guaranteed to see it through for fear of the person they love dying because of it."

Ebony felt her breath catch in her throat as her goblet slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. She put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Ebony, are you all right?" Hermione asked and she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder as he saw reaction from across the way.

"I'm fine," she nodded and cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to go back to my room. I've had enough for one night. Thank you for a wonderful time, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." She excused herself from them and headed for the door as quickly as she could. Once she broke free of it she leaned against the wall, pressing her forehead to the cold stones. It was her. She was part of it somehow. Her father had done this to her, risked her very life for Draco. She felt hot tears of anger press in her eyes and she headed down the corridor in a fast walk. She heard the door to the party open again and walked faster not wanting anyone to see her.

"Ebony!" she heard her father's voice and put a hand to her mouth to keep the sob from spilling out as she walked quicker. "Ebony, wait!"

She turned the corner and headed down the other hall closer to their chamber. She just wanted to get to her room and think this through. Separate all these garbled thoughts and figure this out. She didn't want to see him. But what she wanted wasn't always the way it was.

His hand closed on her shoulder, "Ebony wait!"

"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted spinning away from him, her hair flying in her face as her blue eyes blazed with anger. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step back as if bitten.

"You are what's wrong," she seethed. "How could you do this to me, Dad? How could you lie to me this entire time?"

"About what?"

"STOP!" she shouted again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Stop lying. Just stop it," she lifted her gaze up to his. "I know the truth. I know that you made a Vow…an Unbreakable Vow and on my life…that's why I haven't been feeling well…when you have a second thought I get the side effect and it's because of _you_."

The defeated look came over Snape and his dark eyes filled with the pain and sorrow he felt and had kept in all this time. "Ebony…I never meant for this to be on you. I would _never_ do this intentionally. I was tricked into it…I never meant…you can't imagine what this is doing to me…you have no idea how scared I am that anything should happen to you…"

She shook her head. "Why me?"

"Because they knew you were the one thing I would protect with my very life."

That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Even to this day words of how much he loved her came as a shock and she felt her anger ebbing away with his words because they weren't lies anymore. He was speaking the truth. His eyes told her that. They always revealed him to her. She could always see past his cold interior to the person he really was and that was her father.

He put his hands on her should carefully at first as if not sure how she'd react. "I will do everything in my power, Ebony, to see no harm comes to you."

"That means you have to help Draco."

"How did you know?"

"I followed you…I heard it all…I told you I'd find out," she smiled faintly.

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as if afraid to lose her if he let go. "It doesn't matter. Just please know I am doing what I must for your safety."

"What do you have to do?" she asked and pulled away from his embrace.

"I can't tell you that."

She nodded. "Or you'd be breaking your vow and I'd die as a consequence…fine. I won't ask anymore on it…I just don't like it…the secrets."

"I'm sorry."

"I know…I'll do my best to put it from my mind but if I figure it out on my own its no consequence on me," she warned him.

"You're impossible," he rolled his eyes.

"I learn from the best. For now I want to go to bed…Christmas tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

She chuckled with a smile that was genuine as she walked with her father down to their room with no more secrets between them. At least none that she wouldn't uncover on her own. But that was saved for another day…after all it was Christmas with her father…and unknown to her the last she would ever share with him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony, Stark, Luis and Chelly of course. Cedric's on my wish list. _

_Note: Thank you Rock Royalty for the wonderful reviews!! Makes me post these faster, I won't have any left soon. _

**THE LAST XMAS CH10**

Ebony sat in her usual spot just as she did every X-Mas with her dad sitting across from her and Chelly trying hard not to yawn on the couch next to Oliver despite her pile of presents. Ebony was already opening hers. She already had new nail polish from Lupin as she did every year and Tonks sent her a few Nightmare Before Christmas figures for her collection that she didn't already have. Dumbledore had sent her a basket of candy and one for Oliver and Chelly too, the chocolate frog wrappers on the floor said Chelly had already started using that present. Harry had gotten her a new pack purse that was bottomless, it could literally fit Winston in it without a problem. She had gotten him an Order of the Phoenix pendant since she knew he'd be an Auror someday. That was as far as they delved into presents at the moment.

Chelly was unwrapping gifts from Oliver on the couch, tearing through the paper to the point it was confetti. "Aweee," she pulled out the bracelet that was a bunch of little Snitches linked together and matched the Snitch necklace she got last year. "It's pretty." She gave him a kiss and linked it on then unwrapped the next thing. A Disney pass. She grinned broadly. "How'd you know I wanted one?"

"Because you bugged me everyday nonstop for a year and told me you were buying me one so it was only fair," he held up the pass she had gotten him and set it next to the Quidditch goggles and jersey she had gotten him along with new therapeutic slippers and a pair of socks since it was a "warm and fuzzy gift".

She just smiled. "Okay, next present," she picked up the one from Ebony and pulled it out of the bag with a laugh it was a plushy Hippogriff and Pegasus.

"I couldn't get you the real thing," Ebony told her with a shrug. "Figured that would be second best."

"It's sweet."

"Open the other one."

Chelly opened the smaller box and her jaw dropped at the sight of the Ravenclaw house ring. "Holy shit, Eb. Where did you find it?"

"Can't tell you that," she smiled and unwrapped one of her presents.

"It's like your Slytherin one that you just got from your Dad," she looked at Snape. "Where did you get hers?"

"I can't tell you that either," he said and flipped through the book Chelly had gotten him.

"Jerks," she mumbled.

Ebony stared at the necklace in the box she had gotten. It wasn't like the Death Eater necklace she had received last year. This one was from Draco. It was a bunch of black pearls spaced with diamonds every five or six space with a black stone dangling off the end of it.

"Whoa," Chelly said with a whistle. "Who's that from?"

"Draco," she seethed and put the lid over it. "I'll give it back to him later."

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Snape asked and Ebony gave him a pointed stare as if to say he had no right questioning it. Snape caught the look and said nothing more as she set it aside.

Chelly opened a similar box and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened and her face paled. She looked up at the others. "Is this some kind of joke?" she glanced at Snape. "Is it?"

"What?" Snape asked with a frown and leaned across to see the Death Eater necklace that matched the one Ebony had gotten last year laying in the box. "That wasn't from me."

Ebony shook her head, "I don't have that cruel of a sense of humor. Who's it from?"

Chelly picked up the tag. "It doesn't say. It's just lettered F.G."

"I don't know who that is."

They both looked at Snape. "Don't look at me. I don't know who that would be."

Chelly put the lid on it and set it aside. "There's something I won't be using." She eyed Snape, forgetting the necklace. "So where's my present?"

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" he snorted and handed her a bag from the side of his chair.

Chelly tore through the bag and gaped. It was the snow globe she had seen when they were at Disney World, too expensive for her to buy and too unique for her to not want. It had all the Disney characters in it, from Belle to Genie to Pocahontas set in the 24 carat gold globe.

"Oh my God," she managed after a moment. "How did you get this? How did you afford this? Why?"

"None of your concern, don't worry about it and because you are practically family. You give me a headache enough to qualify as one of my own daughters, might as well reap some of the benefit," he said with a shrug.

Chelly stared at him a minute before launching off the couch. Snape was taken by surprise as she hugged him and briefly pat her back as she sniffled. "Thank you…makes the book I bought you look crappy."

"None sense. A book about useless information is useful," he told her.

"Whatever you say. I'll buy you a big present next time, I swear it," she promised.

"Not necessary, Ms. Murillo."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" she asked.

"Not any time soon…although I could call you Meeko after that raccoon in the Disney movie you and Ebony watch repeatedly…you eat as much as he does after all."

Chelly glared at him as she munched on another sweet from her basket. "Bite me."

Ebony chuckled and opened the gift from Chelly. It was a pair of matching earrings to her mother's bracelet.

"I thought it'd go well with your Mum's bracelet that you got back…not that I expect you to wear it with the earrings. Just thought the earrings suited you."

"Thanks Chell…I'll have to get you a pair of Death Eater earrings to go with your new necklace from F.G."

"Very funny," she said sarcastically. "What did George get you?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him yet."

"Well open the other present I got you anyway."

Ebony took the paper out of the bag and shook her head with a glare at Chelly as she took out the pink and blue onesie from the bag. "_Very_ funny. Completely hilarious, you smart ass."

She laughed. "I didn't know if it was blue or pink so I bought one of each."

"Bitch," she grumbled.

The fire place flamed green just then and George came tumbling out. He dusted himself off as he got to his feet. "I always forget how rough that is. So use to Disapparting." He smiled at Ebony. "Hello, dear." He bent and gave her a kiss before turning to Snape. "Hello, Professor."

"Weasley," he grumbled, not too happy about his appearance but not arguing either way.

"How's it going, George?"

"Not too bad. We're just getting ready for dinner at home, we have a nice garden gnome on our tree in a tutu after it bit Fred. I thought I'd drop in to give Ebony her gift and you these," he handed Chelly the gift basket of products he had brought with him and gave the other to Oliver. "And I didn't forget you, Professor Snape," George handed him the old looking book. "I found it in a shop in Diagon Alley. Not sure you had that particular one on the Dark Arts."

Snape almost looked baffled when he took it from him. Apparently it was something he didn't have. He managed to clear his throat. "Thank you, Weasley."

"Not a problem," he turned to Ebony. "And for you, dear." He handed her a piece of paper and she unfolded it. It was the Marauder'sMap.

"How did you get this?"

"Don't worry about how. Now it's yours. You have another gift, I'm just waiting for it to be finished so I can give it to you later," he told her and glanced at his watch. "I'd love to stay with you but I got to be getting back home for dinner, unless you all wanted to come along. I'm sure Mum won't mind."

Ebony shook her head. "No, I'm staying with my Dad."

"And I have to go with Luna to go see my Mum and Uncle in a bit. If I don't get there earliy Adam will get the good turkey," said Chelly.

"Okay," George shrugged and gave Ebony one last kiss before heading back into the fire place with the Flo Powder. "See you all later." He disappeared in a flash of green.

"Well, I better go shower and get ready to get to Luna's," Chelly heaved herself off the couch. "She's already there and God knows she's driving my brother mad by debunking his room for Nitflicks and Geezbo's. He can only stand her for so long and Lorraine has probably locked her room tighter than Gringotts to keep Luna out."

"Why isn't Luis playing referee?"

"He stayed behind. He's probably getting his booty sleep in his room since he has the place to himself," she snorted and picked up her snow globe.

"I'll have to visit him."

"Bug him for me, will you?"

"Guarantee," she told her as Chelly went in her room.

Oliver looked around, twiddling his fingers. "Well, I better go shower too…in my room of course."

"Good idea," Snape approved.

Once he left it was just her and her father and the sound of the water running in Chelly's room that was shortly drowned out by the sound of her stereo being turned on. Ebony was unsure of what to say to her dad. After the unraveling of last night she felt a gap with things she wanted to ask but couldn't and all of it had to do with what he had vowed to do with Narcissa for Draco. She briefly wondered if he would try doing it tonight when he spoke.

"What are your plans for the day?"

She blinked out of her dazed state. "Not sure exactly. I guess I'll hang out with Luis for a bit. Maybe go into Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. Why?"

"I have some business to attend to this afternoon. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"What do you have to do?"

He eyed her. "You know better than to ask."

"I thought I'd ask anyway."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No, stupidity killed the cat and curiosity was blamed."

He smiled with a shake of his head. "Some days I feel I taught you too well…others I feel I did far less."

"I never think that," said Ebony. "I think you did a great job. If you didn't teach me what I know or make me into who I am I wouldn't have survived what I have…I wouldn't be able to do what I'm doing without a mental consequence of some kind."

"That's why I believe I did the wrong thing at times."

"Why?" she asked. "Because I killed a Death Eater?"

He winced slightly at the thought.

She shook her head. "It was us or him and I wasn't about to let it become us. You've killed people to doing what you have to do. He won't be the last guy I kill before this is over."

Snape's eyes widened at her statement. "I don't want you having to kill people."

"And I don't want you having to crawl to Voldermort and having to keep secrets from me because of some vow you took, but life isn't fair, Dad. It is what it is and you do what you have to. If I have to kill others to save my friends or myself then I will. So will Chelly, so will you…"

He took a deep breath. "Very well…I'd be a hypocrite to tell you otherwise…" he glanced at his pocket watch. "I have to be going, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Stay in the castle or close to Hogsmeade. Understood?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes and gave him a hug before he left, watching him leave with a pain in her stomach knowing it was something dangerous.

She saw Chelly and Oliver off through the Floo Network, Chelly already looking green before having stepped into it, and then ventured off to go find Luis. It didn't take her long as he was already sitting at the table with the handful of other students who had stayed behind. "So how did you fair this X-Mas?"

Luis shrugged. "Not too bad. My parents sent me money. They're in California, I didn't feel like visiting the rest of my family this year…they're annoying."

"Why didn't you go with Chelly?"

"Sometimes you just need a break from family…especially during the holiday. I wanted to relax for once."

"Sounds fair…nice watch."

He lifted his wrist to show her the watch that was dark blue on the bottom and lighter on top. The hours were marked along the outside by Roman numerals and the inside was a mess of more hands then she'd seen on a watch. "It's from Luna…it tells time on the outside."

"And the inside," she asked and studied it.

"Uhh…" he looked over it. "Not sure yet. She said something about it telling you when the full moon comes and stuff like that."

"Interesting."

"That's what I said. So what are you doing with Christmas?"

"My dad is out and about and Chelly went with Oliver to her families and I'm here with you until he gets back for dinner."

"When will that be?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I figured we could go into Hogsmeade for a bit, get something to drink, and come back and watch a movie."

"As long as your dad isn't home," he agreed and stood up with her, zipping his hoodie up and making sure his Ravenclaw scarf was firmly in place.

They were about to walk out when she spotted Stark sitting at the teacher's table by himself, casually flipping through a book he was engrossed in. "Should we invite Stark to go with us?"

"That McHottie teacher?" Luis asked and followed her gaze. "Oh yeah, I could stand his company."

She rolled her eyes. "He's about fifteen years older than you."

"Age is just a number," he shrugged.

"And he's definitely not gay. You have a better chance with Krum."

"Don't I know it," he snorted.

They approached the table and Stark looked up from his book. Once he saw it was Ebony and Luis, he sat up, setting the book down. "Hey, how's your Christmas going?"

"I did pretty good," Ebony nodded. She gestured at her boots. "Thanks for the new shoes by the way."

"Not a problem, the one's you wear looked like they were wearing out."

"Didn't know you knew my shoe size."

He shrugged. "You and Chelly went swimming practically every day for a week straight, you left your sandals out. Wasn't hard to figure out. Did she like the mini fridge I got her?"

"Are you kidding me? She practically cried in joy and hugged the damn thing," she said and Luis snorted.

"So what are you two up to?"

"We were just going for a walk to Hogsmeade and then we were going to watch a movie. I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Ebony said.

He tapped his fingers on the table, and she could see him momentarily deliberating. "I guess I can do that." He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair and followed them out.

"Why didn't you go home for Christmas, Professor Stark?" Luis asked as they made their way down the trail.

"My parents are divorced. My Dad moved back to New York and my Mom stayed in London. They tend to argue over me and my brother during the holidays so neither of us visit on Christmas day, we'll each go see them on different days. I went a couple weeks ago to see my Dad then stopped in to see my Mom before coming back here. What's your excuse?"

"I don't like the family my parents are visiting in California, they're annoying and snobby."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"So why did you disappear last night, Eb?" Luis asked. "I saw Harry was still there so I know you didn't sneak off to find the Room of Requirement."

"Very funny," she grumbled and rubbed at her forehead. "It was just a bad night."

"It seemed fun to me."

"Maybe on your end of it, it was. Mine just became a little…worse."

"What happened?"

Ebony contemplated telling him about the conversation she overheard with Snape and Draco but thought better of it. After all, Luis had said earlier in the school year he hadn't wanted to get involved in it. This was the best way to keep him out of it. There wasn't much she could explain to Stark either when she very well had no idea what was going on. It was just a puzzle missing pieces that didn't link to anything else yet. "It's complicated…I'm not even sure what it was."

"O…k," said Luis, dragging out the vowels.

"I'd tell you if I really knew anything, Luis," she promised and held the door open to the Three Broomsticks. "But I don't. And you know I'd tell you, Stark."

"I know," he said. "I can only imagine what happened. I saw how upset you looked."

"I didn't see her upset," Luis frowned and looked at Ebony. "You were upset?"

She waved her hand in dismal. "Water under the bridge. But bad enough."

Luis shrugged and sat on a bar stool, ordering the drinks. "If it's bad and leads into fights that get my clothes stained with blood then it's okay that I'm left out of it. But what's up with Chelly's classes with Trelawny?"

"Nothing that I know of. Last I heard she was learning how to see into the past."

"I know, but what did she see. She touches that vial around her neck religiously but what's in it?"

"I don't know," admitted Ebony, sipping her drink. "I don't think she's looked at the memory yet though. She seemed nervous about it."

"Wonder what it is."

"You'd have to ask Chelly," she told him.

He took a gulp from his drink. "Maybe later."

"Let's not ruin Christmas for everyone like the Humbugs we are," Stark said and drank from his glass.

They talked for another hour before leaving back to the school where it was definitely warmer than the snowy outside and headed to the dungeon area. "Are you taking the Apparation classes this year?" she asked Luis.

"I took it last year," he shook his head. "I passed it."

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Not like I had to study for Potions," he snorted. "And Trelawny's class felt like a joke as it was."

"Hey, I subbed her class when Umbridge had her out."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less a joke," Luis said.

She shrugged and flashed her hand in front of the door. "You do know you could open the door too, right Luis?"

"I know I just don't like to."

"You're as bad as Chelly," she chuckled and pushed the door open so he could walk in ahead. Luis did so carefully, checking each corner for any signs of her father, as if he'd be petrified on the spot for entering. Stark walked in after him with a shake of his head and laid his jacket on the back of a chair.

"So, we're gonna be in your room?" he pointed at her bedroom door.

She nodded and unzipped her hoodie. "Yes, no need to fear."

"Oh good," he said relieved. "I just don't want to bother your father."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to bother him. Nothing bothers him. Well, Sirius used to when he'd send me messages through the fire…" her voice trailed off and her gaze turned to the fire place, her smile faded around the edges a little into a more melancholy look. It had dawned on her that this was the first Christmas since his release that he wouldn't be sending her a message. She touched the sweater in her arms, the one Sirius had gotten her last Christmas, his last gift to her.

"You just remembered, didn't you?" Stark asked and took her sweater from her, putting it on the back of another chair next to her cloak that needed to be respelled.

She nodded, making a note to remind her father of the cloak. She preferred having an extra one on hand when the spells wore off. "Yeah…it's weird how I forget so easily…I guess it was a good thing he wasn't in my life so much…it's easier this way…is that mean to say?"

"No," he told her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It makes sense. You didn't see him much over the years so his death is no real departure in your life. It makes it easier to cope with."

She nodded her head. "I was just making sure I didn't seem like a cold blooded bitch."

Luis smirked from her other side. "A bitch maybe, but not cold blooded."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove. "Jerk." She paused and listened, glancing at the door.

Luis saw Ebony tilt her head slightly and saw her eyes flicker to the front, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she shrugged and folded her cloak over the side of the chair. "Just heard my Dad coming down the hall."

His dark eyes widened and he stared past her at the door that held his impending doom just beyond it. "What? Professor Snape is on his way here!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said," she nodded her head with a roll of her eyes at his fear towards her father. It was ridiculous, but then again, her father did seem intimidating to anyone else.

"You said he wouldn't be back until dinner. It's only four!"

"No, I said I didn't know when he'd be back. Just that he said he'd be back _in time_ for dinner."

"I got to hide!" he exclaimed searching the room for a spot.

"Hide?" Stark repeated as Luis ran back and forth frantically in the room. "What for?"

"I need to hide!"

"What? Why? You're gay, Luis, he's not going to care I mean he's more likely to kill Stark before killing – what are you doing?" she questioned him as he grabbed her cloak off the back of the chair.

"Your Dad scares me. I gotta hide," he said and draped the cloak straight over him.

"Luis what –." She paused when she realized he thought it was her invisibility cloak. But that one was currently in her father's room needing to be recast with the cloaking spell just as that one did. The black one Luis had just covered himself with was just a regular cloak now. "Luis, that's not-."

But it was too late to warn him as the door opened and her father came in. He paused in the doorway seeing his daughter standing there shaking her head while Stark was trying not to laugh as he saw someone covered under a cloak like a mock ghost under a black sheet. Judging by the clean shoes and neatly pressed jeans he was guessing Mr. Lagunas's. But he had no idea why the 7th year was covered by a cloak in the middle of the room. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head covering her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Stark shrugged at him, "Funny story…"

Snape cleared his throat slightly as he thought of how to go about this. "Mr. Laguna's?"

He heard the boy let out a frightened "eep" noise.

"Can I ask why it is you are standing in the middle of my chamber with a cloak draped over you?"

They all saw Luis freeze under the cloak and it slowly was pulled down to reveal his eyes. "You see me?"

"Yes, you're standing there under a piece of cloth, how can I not?"

"But-but I'm invisible."

"No, you stand out despite the fact that cloak is black. You must not have been very bright playing hide and go seek as a child."

He pulled the cloak off and examined it then glanced back and forth at Ebony, her father, and Stark. Luis bit his lower lip. "You mean I was hiding under a regular cloak?"

Ebony nodded her head along with her father.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered at Ebony with a glare as he blushed with embarrassment.

"I tried," she snorted.

"Try harder next time."

"I take it you're joining us for dinner," Snape said, removing his robe and putting it in the closet.

"Uhh…uhh…"

"Yes he is," Ebony spoke for him.

"And you as well, Stark?"

"I don't want to intrude," he said with a shake of his head.

Luis grabbed his arm, whispering fiercely, "Don't leave me here!"

"It's no bother. My daughter and her friend spent a good portion of the summer in your backyard which is the most exercise they'd seen all summer, I owe you at last this."

He nodded his head, prying Luis's fingers from his arm. "Okay, I'll stay."

Snape sat in his chair, picking his book off the table next to him and using his wand to turn on the lamp. "I'll be sure to let the house elves know that we'll need two extra plates."

"Alright, we're going to go watch a movie in my room. Call us when the food is here," she told him.

"Ummm…can't we watch it out here?" Stark asked Ebony.

"We're fine," she reassured him.

"It's just awkward," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes at him and spoke to Luis. "What movie?"

"Something Christmasy. Maybe _It's a Wonderful Life_ or _A Christmas Carol_."

Snape thought it over for a minute and shut his book. He flicked his wand again and a television appeared above the fireplace. Ebony smiled at the fact her father wanted to join them and Luis had paled at the thought but Stark seemed relieved. She noticed he was uncomfortable at the thought of being in her bedroom and wondered why, but Luis paled another shade lighter and she was afraid he'd faint.

"He doesn't bite," she whispered reassuringly but still heard him gulp. He took a careful seat on the couch, eyes darting towards Snape. He pulled on Stark's arm to make him sit on the cushion closest to the Professor.

"Since when are you in a Christmas mood?" Ebony questioned her father.

"Since a Christmas Carol is my type of movie."

"Imagine that," Luis snorted and his eyes widened, head jerking towards Snape in fear. He eyed the door past him and tried to calculate if he could make it before being killed, but was betting Stark might trip him for a laugh.

But Snape smiled mockingly. "Well, well, it is a Christmas Miracle. Mr. Lagunas can speak his mind, no matter how tiny it is, after all."

Luis gave a nervous laugh and relaxed a bit into the couch, eyes on the television. Ebony glanced back at her father every few minutes, not in curiosity but generosity, in hope, in love. He caught her a couple times and smiled affectionately towards her. She didn't bother wondering what he was up to for the moment, didn't bother to think of what had sparked this sudden involvement. She just enjoyed her Christmas with her father and friends, knowing she wouldn't trade places with anyone in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Talk about cliffhangers...more characters past begin to be revealed..._

* * *

****

CH11

Christmas had come and gone and school was back to its usual schedule. The Apparation classes had started the following week and Harry was still taking classes with Dumbledore just as Chelly was taking them with Trelawny though hers were about done as she was finally able to join them for breakfast.

They stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?"

"I don't have it but you know who I am," Ebony told her.

"I need a password."

"And I need to get in to see Harry."

"Then you need the password," she said smugly.

"Oh come on," Luis stomped his foot. "Let us in."

"As soon as I hear the password."

Ebony rubbed at the bridge of her nose and looked over at Chelly. "Do you have the password?"

"No," she said and smiled. "But I can get it." Chelly stepped up to the portrait and placed her hand on it before closing her eyes. Ebony watched as did the Fat Lady. After a moment she opened her eyes. "Snazzle Berry."

The Fat Lady gasped in shock. "But-but how?"

"Wicked cool," Luis said in envy.

"Doesn't matter. She said the password. So let us in."

"Hmmphh," she stuck her nose in the air but swung open and the two stepped inside to see Ron and Harry in the common room on the couch.

"Are you two ready yet?" Chelly asked. "I'm starving."

"You don't have class today?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head happily, "Nope, I'm free for the day. I just have to empty my vial into my Pensive later on. I think it's full…like I should be."

Ron held out the box of Chocolate Frogs he was munching on. "Want one?"

Chelly reached for one but paused. "No, but thanks for offering your candy. I'll wait for breakfast. They're making cinnamon rolls today and I want my fair share."

"Meaning four," Ebony added on.

"Don't mind if I take one," Luis plucked a frog from the box and ate it before grabbing one more.

Ron shrugged and helped himself to another. "They're Harry's anyway."

"That makes sense as to why you were willing to share," Chelly nodded in understanding now.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Already at breakfast with the others. I think he's making sure Chelly gets her 'fair share'," explained Ebony.

"So we better get?" Chelly gestured at the door.

The four started walking when they noticed Ron hadn't moved off the couch. He was staring at the fire place with an unfocused look on his face.

"Ron? Food," Harry said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat that many frogs," Chelly pointed out at the half full box. "I've seen you eat a whole cake without a problem."

"It's not that," he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough, let's go," Harry shrugged.

"Guys!" Ron called out.

"What, Ron?" Ebony asked.

"I can't stand it!"

"You can't stand what?" Harry was now concerned. Ron looked pale, like he was going to be sick.

"I can't stop thinking about her," said Ron.

They all gaped at him, all three thinking he was talking about Lavender. "Why does that stop you from eating?"

"I don't think she knows I exist," he said glumly.

Chelly frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? You snog her every day, I think she knows you exist."

"Who are you talking about?" he blinked.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry countered.

"Romilda Vane," said Ron softly and smiled brightly.

"You like her too?" Luis's eyes widened.

"What?" Chelly spun to look at him. He seemed as dazed as Ron as he walked past her to sit on the couch next to Ron.

The three stared at them and waited for the punch line but it never came. Ebony broke the silence. "This is a joke, right? You're joking. You two have to be."

"I think…I think I love her," Ron said in a strangled voice.

"Me too," Luis nodded with a sigh, resting his head on his hand.

"Oookaaay," Chelly stretched out the vowel sound. "This is too weird."

Harry moved closer to Ron. "Okay…say that again with a straight face, because I know Luis is kidding."

"I love her," he repeated breathlessly. "Have you seen her hair, it's all shiny and silky…and her eyes? Her big dark eyes?"

"Yeah," Luis nodded. "They sparkle…all pretty."

"And her-."

"This is really funny and everything, but drop it," Harry told him. "Let's go," Harry turned and started walking away.

He saw Ebony's eyes widen. "Harry! Look out!"

He turned his head slightly and Ron's fist connected with the side of his head. He reached into his pocket on instinct and pointed his wand before Ron could throw another punch. "_Levicorpus_."

Ron flew upside down with a cry. Luis watched from the couch, fascinated in his daze.

"What was that for?" Harry asked angrily as he rubbed at his head.

"You insulted her! You called her a joke!" Ron said.

"This is insane!" Harry told him. "What's gotten into you?"

Chelly glanced at the box of frogs. "Harry…the candy."

Harry stared at box. "They're from Romilda. She gave them to me for Christmas."

"She gave Oliver a box too, I threw them out though…good thing I did…good thing I didn't eat one or I'd be like Luis," she smiled then her face turned angry. "That bitch! She tried to spike Oliver with a love potion! I'll kill her!"

"I'm going to let you down now," Harry warned Ron. "And…we'll go see Romilda."

"Really?" his anger faded and his eyes lit up.

"Can I go too?" Luis asked, sitting up on the couch eagerly.

"Sure," Harry nodded skeptically at seeing Luis excited about a girl.

"_Liberacorpus," _Ebony said from behind him and Ron lowered to the ground. Harry turned to look at her with a surprised look and she just stared at him, face passive. "Interesting spell choice…that one isn't taught in the books…"

"Can we discuss this later?" he asked and turned away from her.

"You can bet we'll talk about this later," she guaranteed.

Chelly grabbed Luis's arm. "Come on, now I'm gonna be late to breakfast because you have a crush on a _girl_…never thought I'd see the day."

Harry helped Ron up. "Let's go see Slughorn in his office."

They walked out the door together and Ron frowned. "Why are we going to Slughorn's office?"

"Because she's taking extra potions classes there," Ebony filled in the blank.

"Maybe I could take them with her," Ron said hopefully.

"Or I can tutor her. I'm really good at potions," Luis added on.

"Great idea," said Harry.

They pushed the door open a few minutes later and found Slughorn sitting behind his desk. "Hey Harry, you're a bit early for class. I see you brought your girlfriend with you."

Chelly frowned at Ebony who rolled her eyes in response.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor," Harry spoke while Ron and Luis glanced around the entire room in desperation. "But our friends, Luis and Ron swallowed a love potion by mistake. Could you make them an antidote?"

"I'd have thought you could have whipped up a potion with your expertise," said Slughorn.

"Er…well umm…"Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Harry…potions comes so naturally to you after all," Ebony said with a cold stare and smile.

"Well, I've never made one right and I don't want to risk Ron and Luis doing something stupid in their state."

"I don't see her!" Luis whimpered, spinning in a slow circle to make sure he didn't miss a spot.

"Is she hiding," Ron got on his knees and looked under the tables.

"When was the potion made?"

"Christmas," Harry grunted, wrestling Ron off the ground.

"They accidentally took it," Chelly huffed as she and Ebony pulled Luis back into the room by his arms.

"I see…I can fix this," he nodded and opened his cupboard removing a bottle and pulled out two glasses.

"She's not here," Luis repeated.

"No, she's not," Chelly said and had him sit in a chair next to Ron in front of the desk while she made sure he didn't try to bolt for the door.

"Drink this," Slughorn handed Luis and Ron each a glass. "You want to look your best for her after all."

Luis nodded and drained the glass with a grimace. "Ugghh…that taste horrible." He set the glass down as Ron finished his and his eyes widened. "Oh my freaking God!"

"Back to normal," Chelly nodded. "I think, let me check…Luis…what do you think of Viktor Krum?"

"I'm gonna marry him some day and do things to him that should not be spoken out loud, I swear by it and now I feel like I need fire whiskey to get these thoughts of Romilda out of my head," he whimpered and set his head on the desk.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said.

"Don't mention it my boy," he opened another cupboard. "Pick me up is what you boys need. I've got butter beer, wine, and a bottle of mead I was supposed to give to Dumbledore for Christmas. Oh well, he can't miss it. Come, have a drink."

"None for me," Luis mumbled. "I don't like mead."

"Butterbeer then?"

"Sure," he grumbled and took the bottle without looking up.

Slughorn poured Chelly a glass and she denied it. "I'll take a butter beer."

"What of you Ebony?" Slughorn asked.

Ebony shut the cabinet she'd been looking through, having snuck away during it all to breeze through the books in there and find the one she assumed was missing. She glanced at Harry, tapping her nails on the cupboard. "None for me thank you."

Ron drained the glass in front of him and Harry paused, knowing something was wrong in that split second. "_Ron!"_

Ron had dropped his glass and fell from the chair, jerking uncontrollably.

"Professor!" Harry shouted as Chelly and Luis jumped to their feet to help Ron who was turning blue on the floor. Harry moved around the desk the same time Ebony jerked through the cabinets looking for something. Harry found the jar first with the bezoar in it. He moved back to Ron and jerked his mouth open, shoving the bezoar in. Ron jerked once more and then his body went limp.

"What the fuck just happened?" Luis questioned running his fingers through his hair.

"Ron was poisoned by the mead," Ebony answered.

"We better get him to the hospital wing," Harry said and Luis helped him half carry half drag Ron.

Chelly followed them out with Ebony while Slughorn sat in shock staring at the bottle on his desk. "Looks like breakfast is postponed along with my Pensive."

Ebony glanced ahead at Harry, wanting to discuss the spell he knew and the bezoar he knew to give Ron. She knew where he got it from, but she needed the book for proof, needed to see the Half Blood Prince's writing in the book to prove anything, but it wasn't the time for that. "Looks like a lot of things are post poned…for now."

**CH 12 **

They all stood in the hospital wing that evening with Ron unconscious on the bed but Pomfrey's promise that he would be just fine. Luckily he was the only one occupying a bed which left plenty of room for the group. Hermione and Ginny each sat on a side of Ron's bed while Chelly sat on a bed next to Oliver. Fred and George had shown up and Ebony stood with her boyfriend, her hand in his and Harry close by.

"So all in all it's not one of Ron's best birthdays," Fred said.

"This isn't how we imagined giving him his present," George set the box on the bedside cabinet.

"Yeah, he was actually conscious the way we pictured it," Fred added and drew up a chair next to Harry. "How did this happen?"

Harry explained the situation and Ebony listened to the details. When he got to the bezoar her eyes darted to him, watching him.

"Blimey, good thing you thought of the bezoar," George told him.

"Luckily there was one in the room," Harry said and bit at his nails.

"Luckily you read about that in some other book," Ebony said and Harry met her gaze. She kept hers steady unblinking, hoping he would know what she already knew.

Hermione's sniffling caused him to look away first.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" George asked Ginny.

"They've already been in to see him, they arrived an hour ago and are in Dumbledore's office. They'll be back soon though."

"I sent for them with my Patronus when I sent for you," Ebony told him.

There was a pause as they all watched Ron mumble in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yea," Luis spoke from across the way where he sat on the other bed. "He asked if we wanted any, he poured it out and Ron drank it."

"Would he have slipped something into Ron's cup?"

"Maybe," Luis shrugged. "I didn't see anything though…I was staring at the floor trying to get other things out of my head," he shivered slightly.

"He could have," Chelly finished speaking. "But why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," Fred said. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses trying to get you, Harry?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno," said George. "But there's loads of people who'd like to poison Harry?"

"You think he's a Death Eater?"

"Anything's possible," Fred said darkly.

"The poison could have been in that bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Professor Slughorn to drink," said Ginny.

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldermort wanted Slughorn on his side," Harry said. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts…maybe Voldermort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he's valuable to Dumbledore."

"But Slughorn was planning to give the bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas. So it could have been meant for Dumbledore," Chelly suggested.

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione spoke up for the first time in an hour. "Because anyone who knows him know he'd keep something like that for himself…especially drink wise."

The doors flew open and Hagrid came tromping inside leaving muddy footprints tracking along the way. "Been in the forest all day, didn' fin' out til dinner 'bout Ron? How is he?"

"They say he'll be okay," Ebony told him.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid. "Jus' don' believe it…who'd want ter hurt Ron?"

"That's what we were just discussing," said Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, thanking Harry for saving Ron and the others took their cue to leave the family with him, walking out with Hagrid.

"It's terrible," Hagrid spoke. "Dumbledore's worried sick with all the kids gettin' hurt…"

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" Luis asked.

"I 'spect he's got hundreds of ideas in a brain like his. But he doesn' know who sent the necklace nor put the potion in the mead or they've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me," Hagrid looked around and lowered his voice, "is how long can Hogwart's stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber of Secrets all over again, isn' it?"

Chelly shivered remembering the giant snake that had petrified her when she saw its glazing eyes in the mirror. "That can't be good."

"Gotta see it from the parents point of view," Hagrid went on. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up turgether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. S'no wonder Dumbledore is angry with Sn-." Hagrid stopped mid sentence and glanced at the others.

Ebony's head had snapped up at the mention of her father just as Harry's had for a different reason other than concern.

"What?" Ebony asked. "Why is Dumbledore mad at my father?"

"I never said tha'," said Hagrid quickly in his panic.

"Hagrid! Why is Dumbledore angry with my father?" Ebony demanded more loudly.

"Shhh!" he looked around nervously. "I shouldn' have heard it…but I 'eard them talkin' as I was comin' in from ter forest. But they was havin' a heated discussion. I 'eard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he – Snape – didn' wan' ter do it anymore, tha' he already had too much at risk."

"Do what?" Harry asked. "With what at risk?"

Ebony had fallen more silent as more pieces started to fit together in the puzzle. So Dumbledore knew as well. Because the risk her father spoke of was her…but what did her father not want to do anymore…and wasn't it for Draco?

"I dunno," Hagrid said. "It sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked tha's all. Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it and with ter risk he had no choice an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said somethin' abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange 'bout that."

"Uh oh," Luis pointed at the lantern approaching. It was Filch.

"Oho!" he said with a crooked smile. "Out of bed are we, this'll mean detention."

"No it won't," Hagrid said. "There with me."

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm a ruddy teacher, ya sneakin' Squib," Hagrid growled.

Filch swelled with fury and stalked off angrily.

"Yer lot better be goin'," Hagrid said and departed there from them.

Oliver, Chelly and Ebony walked them back to each of their Houses, first dropping off Luis and then the remaining two. But Ebony stopped Harry before he went inside. "We still need to talk."

"Later…not now. I'm tired. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow and I still have to replace Ron for it."

"Fine," she agreed. "But soon."

"Sure…there are things I need to discuss with you too, you know."

"I figured as much," she shrugged and continued on down the corridor with Oliver and Chelly until it was only her and Chelly.

"Some day, huh?" Chelly said.

"I'd say so…" she said and waited for the question her friend was leading up to.

"So what's going on with your dad and Dumbledore?"

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine."

"I feel like I've been missing out on some serious stuff."

"If there was anything I knew I'd tell you…but I don't know anything yet. I don't know what he promised to help Dumbledore with, I don't know what he promised to help Draco with."

"Draco?" she questioned.

"Yeah, apparently that dream you had when summer ended was a vision. My Dad promised to help Draco with something, swore it to his mother to help him no matter what."

Chelly gasped. "An Unbreakable Vow? With Narcissa? Your cousin?"

She nodded. "That was what you saw in your dream…I had to figure that out on my own."

"Wow…that's confusing," Chelly mumbled and bit her lower lip touching the vial.

"Have you looked at those visions yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "I will tonight."

"Good they might be useful," she told her.

"Have you talked to Stark? Maybe he knows something."

She shook her head. "He doesn't. He's as clueless as I am. He shocked with what I did know." She waved her hand in front of the door.

Snape was quick to be on his feet the minute they stepped in. "Are you two all right?"

They glanced at each other, perplexed. "Yeah, we're fine, Snape."

He let out a sigh of relief and settled back into his chair. "I heard you were with Weasley when it happened and Slughorn mentioned he had offered the mead to all of you, but didn't remember if either of you had had any."

"No, we didn't want any…good thing," murmured Chelly and twisted her necklace. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night," Ebony told her and once her door shut she looked at her father. "So Dumbledore knows…I should have guessed that much."

Snape rubbed at his forehead. "Are you still doing your investigating?"

"Yes, until I find out what I need to know," she told him. "You were arguing with Dumbledore tonight…and I wonder why since your Vow on my life is with Narcissa and not him…but you have a Vow with him too."

His eyes shot up. "Where did you hear I was arguing with Dumbledore?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. That was a private conversation."

"Then have it in private places, not near the forest," she warned him. "I'm going to figure this out…I want you to know that. I'm going to bed too…it's been a long day. Good night, Dad." She gave him a hug and left into her room. She opened the cabinet to her Pensive and used her wand to remove her thoughts into the swirling bowl, watching the conversation once more with Hagrid and flipping through to the previous one where she overheard her father speaking with Draco, trying to fit more pieces into the puzzle.

In her own room, Chelly stood in front of her Pensive, staring at the silver mist that swirled inside. She bit her lower lip and held the vial in her hand that hung off the necklace. She uncorked it and held it over the bowl. She was nervous, she didn't know what was inside it, she couldn't remember. All she remembered was that feeling, that void she had felt and the way Trelawny had looked at her, with such sadness. She wasn't sure she wanted to see…but she had too. She had to empty the vial.

With a deep breath she poured it in watching the mist rise up and the visions mix in. She hung it back on her necklace, plugging the cork back into. Ever so slowly Chelly peered in and watched as the mist changed into a scene. She continued watching the past vision and her brown eyes widened as she gasped, recoiling back from the bowl with a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making anymore noise for she was sure she would scream.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no…it can't be, F.G…it can't be…no," she dug through her dresser drawer until she found the box she was looking for and opened it, staring at the Death Eater necklace, she picked the tag up in shaking fingers. F.G. It was. It was real. Now she remembered the vision that had left that void in her and remembered why she hadn't wanted to see it. She crumbled to the ground in a heap, still holding the box with the necklace and the tag with the initials as tears fell down her cheeks. She now knew what she had wondered all her life and wished she could forget.

* * *

**Talk about cliff hangers...you'll just have to wait and see...**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: And here is the "big secret" reveal for Chelly…_

_Disclaimer: I still only own the same people_

**CH 13 ACTING STRANGE **

The next few days went by uneventfully. Unless Ebony took into consideration Harry being knocked out by McLaggen during the Quidditch game. He and Ron were released from the Hospital Wing the same day. Breakfast that morning was the usual for Ebony, at least for the most part. She had taken notice that not only was Harry distancing himself from her, knowing a questioning was in the mix, but Chelly was acting odd. She had been quiet the last few days. Not saying much of anything unless it was a mumbled one word response. She hadn't been the only one to notice. Oliver had become wary of her behavior as well but didn't push to find the problem.

Oliver scooted his plate closer to Chelly. "Did you want the extra bacon?"

She continued pushing her hash browns around her plate. "No thanks."

Luis's fork clattered to his plate and Ebony and Hermione stared at her while Harry coughed up the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking. Ron stared wide eyed in mid chew. This was new. Even though she'd been acting quieter the last few days, she had still eaten regularly. Chelly glanced up after hearing the silence to find everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Did you just say no to food?" Hermione asked a bit shocked.

She shrugged. "I'm not that hungry."

Luis let out an audible gasp. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just not hungry," she said with a sigh and leaned her head on her hand.

Luis gasped again putting a hand to his chest.

"This is the first time you have ever said that. You ate fine at dinner last night," Ebony said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she huffed. "I'm not hungry is all."

Luis let out another gasping cry.

"I think you should stop saying that," Harry said putting a hand on Luis's shoulder. "You might end up killing Luis."

"I'm allowed to not eat," she rolled her eyes at them.

"Well…considering its you saying this, no, no you're not," Ron retorted, shoveling eggs into his mouth. "That's like me not being hungry, it doesn't happen."

Ginny took the moment to make it to the table then where she sat down next to Harry and started filling her plate up. "Sorry, I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah," Ebony said from across her. "Chelly's not hungry."

Ginny's fork hit the plate and her eyes widened. "What?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Why is everyone treating this like the apocalypse? It's no big deal!"

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "No big deal…watch this," she turned around and waved at her father. He looked up from his paper and with a sigh she swore she could hear from the staff table he came strolling down the aisle stopping just behind her and looking her down. It was usually an intimidating demeanor. Luis had sunk deeper into the table across the way, staring intently at his plate, hard enough to bore holes into it or possibly get it to move. But Ebony was more than accustomed to this.

"What is it, child?" he asked.

"It's not me, it's Chelly," she said.

"And what is it with Ms. Murillo this time," he bantered. "Not enough pancakes to go around. Three wasn't good enough? Only two slices of toast and you're out of jelly?"

"That's the problem," she told her father. "She's not hungry."

Snape's dark eyes widened and he snapped his head in her direction. "Are you ill, Ms. Murillo? You have been acting odd these last few days." Before she could answer he put a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm. Too much stress? You usually eat more when you're stressed. The kitchen elves can attest to all the midnight snacks they have to prepare for you so what is it?"

She touched the vial at her neck and shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't have you sulking around the last three days and it surely doesn't take away your appetite."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Snape pushed. "What is it?"

Chelly stood up from the table in a quick movement. "I don't want to talk about it, please just leave me alone," before any of them could question she was running off down the aisle and out the doors into the hallway. Oliver moved to get up but Snape stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Mr. Wood. She'll speak when she's ready," he left him with that, back to the staff table.

Oliver reluctantly sat back down glancing every now and then at the hallway entry but Chelly never came back through the remainder of breakfast and none of them talked about it. Though Luis looked about ready to burst with curiosity. Luckily he had class after breakfast ended and had no time to go searching for her. Oliver seemed to respect the fact she wanted to be left alone and headed out to the Quidditch field for flying lessons with the first years.

Ebony took her chance now that she was alone. She grabbed Harry's arm as he tried to dodge out with Hermione and Ron. "We're due for a conversation of our own."

"Not right now I have to-."

"No you don't," she interrupted sternly. "This is your off period. I know your schedule, Harry and the only thing you need to be doing is having this conversation with me."

"But Ron and Hermione are waiting for me."

Ebony looked beyond him at the other two. "You guys can go ahead. Harry will join you in a bit."

The two glanced at one another but continued up the stairs. Ebony smiled at Harry. "There, now we can talk."

"About what?"

"Levicorpus," she said. "I want to know where you learned that."

"I read it somewhere," he shrugged.

"Where exactly?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

"In a book."

"Nice smart ass answer but it doesn't work on me. What book, Harry?"

"I don't remember," he shook his head, eyes darting around.

She smiled unkindly. "I don't buy that. With spells like those you don't forget where you read them."

"How do you know them then?"

"Because I read them in a book too. A book you can't get anywhere in stores and a book you shouldn't be going through."

"You apparently went through it why can't I if it's the same book."

"Because I knew what I was getting myself into and it was given to me," she stepped closer to him. "Those spells aren't something you can play with, Harry. They're dark. They aren't to be used."

"You know them."

"I'm a lot older than you and a different student when I was here."

"And I'm not different?" he argued angrily. "I'm connected to Voldermort who killed my parents and is now risen and trying to kill me, but I'm not different? And you're special because your Sirius Black's daughter who never acted like it and was raised by a man who used to be a Death Eater _and_ was your father's enemy. Not to mention he's covering something with Malfoy and planning to do something that Voldermort must have asked Malfoy to do. But he's your dad so you won't go against him no matter how evil he is or if it gets someone killed including me."

"He's saved your life a few times or did you forget that?" she retorted with the same anger. "He saved you from Quirrell killing you during the Quidditch match, he saved you from Lupin when Lupin turned into a werewolf, he saved you from the Dementors when they tried to kill you _and _Sirius, not to mention he called the Order and saved us all from Voldermort at the Ministry or the both of us would be dead. So as much as he doesn't like you, he saved you. You owe him your life."

"I owe him nothing," Harry said.

"Before all this is over, I have a feeling you will," she told him. "And you remember what I said, Harry. Don't play with those spells. They aren't meant to be used lightly."

She turned and left, heading out the doors to get some air and calm down before she used one of those spells on him. She knew now he had the book, he had the Half Blood Prince's book.

Snape sighed as he entered his chambers on his off period. Teaching potions had been grueling, who knew Dark Arts would be just as much of a pain? Potions was one thing, the mix up of certain ingredients could be confusing…but not understanding the Dark Arts when all it required was reading was a far new headache for him.

He paused in mid stride, stunned to see Chelly sitting on the couch, legs drawn up close to her with her chin resting on her knees as she stared blankly into the fire. He'd figure her to be out with Oliver Wood as she usually was down in Hogsmeade getting ice cream or different snacks to stash in her room. But she sat on the couch, as still as a statue and not even acknowledging his presence with her usual sarcastic remark of something or another. After her reaction at breakfast he wasn't completely surprised, just moderately. It wasn't like the girl to be acting like this.

"Ms. Murillo?" he said her name carefully as he saw she was in a stance he'd never seen her before. So quiet, so fragile.

He moved closer to her, two feet away and leaned down a bit to try and catch her eye. "Ms. Murillo…are you all right?"

Still she said nothing and his reaction was to get Madam Pomfrey but instead he sat down in his chair and watched her carefully, wondering if she may be having one of her visions. He doubted it. She had been upset for a few days now, no vision lasted this long. He could understand why she didn't want to talk, some things were too difficult to discuss, too painful to think of. And whatever was on her mind clearly wasn't positive. It had shaken her enough to silence. A rarity in her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked at last, her voice so quiet Snape wondered if he had imagined her talking, but when he turned his head she was looking right at him, her eyes glistening in the fire light.

"Tell you what?"

"About him," she said her voice still small.

"Who?" he asked with a frown.

"My father," her voice broke on the last word and she had to close her eyes for a moment,

Snape's frown eased and he felt like sinking deeper into his chair. That explained everything in those two words. The reason she had been so quiet and anti social the last few days, not to mention her loss of appetite. Why she sat here staring into the fire with such a lost look, the same look he had once 

seen on Ebony's face not that long ago. She had found out about her father and the hideous truth of his existence.

"How did you find out about him since I take it you never knew before," he asked her.

"My visions…I've been practicing and…and I must have gotten it from something. Trelawny had told me to concentrate on someone I wanted to see…so I thought of my dad…I couldn't remember the vision after it was over. I just stored it away into my vial and didn't look at it. I had it in there for weeks…I finally looked at it the other night… I always wondered about him, wondered why he wasn't there and my mum left him, why she never talks about him, why my brother and sister don't mention him…even though he's not there dad they had to know him, they were older when she was with him and I just wondered why…but after that vision…now I know my mum had to have left him…not that he was much of a family man considering he's a fucking werewolf!" she spat the word her anger evident.

"Just because he's evil now doesn't mean he always was," Snape counseled her

"I don't understand," she sniffled. "How could she be with a guy like that?"

Snape shrugged. "How could Sirius Black be involved with a girl like Calandra Vebha. She was evil to begin with, born bad most would say, yet he fell in love with her…just as your mother must have fell in love with Fenrir Greyback."

"Why didn't you tell me who he was? You had to have known."

Snape sighed. "I didn't know right away. It's not something we discuss openly during gatherings. But I did find out a year ago for the first time when I told the Dark Lord about you and Ebony being Followers of his way…Fenrir heard and seemed pleased that his daughter would follow in his footsteps…I knew immediately then that you were his daughter…"

"So you knew the necklace was from him?" refereeing to her unwanted Christmas present.

He nodded slowly. "I couldn't tell you…I thought it was best you didn't know."

"Why keep it from me?"

He gestured at her. "Look what the knowledge has done to you. Why would I ruin a day like Christmas?"

"Because you're Scrooge."

He snorted. "Give me some credit. I couldn't bear to tell you…I'd rather you had found out on your own or not at all."

"I take it Dumbledore knows."

"He's always known," Snape clarified for her.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Does Ebony?"

"No…I never told her. I knew I might have to at some time if she went digging deep enough in one direction to uncover other things. But she hasn't found that particular box yet. I'd leave that to you to tell her."

"How do you think she'll react…I mean…considering he's a bad guy and was the one that made her Uncle Lupin into a werewolf."

He raised an eyebrow at her, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned back against the arm rest of his chair. "I think you'd be surprised to find she won't care…do you care her mother was Calandra, one of the strongest Death Eaters ever?"

"No."

"Do you care that Ebony is Death Royalty?"

"No."

"Do you care that her father is an undercover Death Eater?"

"No."

Snape shrugged. "Why would she care?"

It was Chelly's turn to shrug as she looked at the floor. "I don't know…I'd rather she hear it from you though if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he shook his head.

"I think I'm going to go get some air," she said and stood up from the couch.

He grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Just remember, Chelly, that it doesn't matter where you came from or who your father is, all that matters is who you are. And you are not a bad person…irritating, yes…but not evil."

She smiled and chuckled a little. "Do you realize that's the first time you ever called me by my name?"

He paused to think about it. "You're right…now be on your way and try not to get into too much trouble."

"But you just said I wasn't bad?"

"There are different meanings to that world. Trouble bad seems to be your middle name."

"Hmmmpphh," she snorted with a smile and left the room, feeling lighter for the first time in three days.

Not thirty minutes after Chelly had left the room did Ebony enter it. She tossed her jacket in the closet and heard a hoot. With a frown she shut the door and noticed Chelly's owl sitting on the desk near her bedroom door. "Who let you out?" she frowned. "Or did you deliver something?"

"Chelly let her bird out for some air."

Ebony turned around to see her father exiting his bedroom and moving to his chair.

"Did you just call her Chelly?" she blinked a few times.

"Yes, why is everyone so surprised?"

"Because you _never_ call her Chelly. Where is she anyway?"

"She went out for some air I do believe," he said and sat once more in his chair by the fire place.

"You saw her? Is she okay?" she questioned taking her own seat.

"She's fine, Ebony. She's just going through a rough time."

"Did she talk to you?"

"A little."

"Well? What's wrong?"

Her father sighed and shut the book he'd been trying to read. "Did you ever wonder why it is all right that Ms. Murillo is involved?"

She frowned. "How does that relate to my question?"

"Just answer," he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Because she's my best friend and always around and even if I said no she wouldn't listen."

"That's all well, but that isn't the full reason as to why it would be believed she is loyal to the Dark Lord or Death Eaters, loyal to you yes, but not them. It makes no difference."

She frowned in bewilderment, "Then why would they believe Chelly follows their ways and how does that even answer my question."

He took a deep breath. "The same reason they believe you, my dear, because of who your father is on the Dark Lord's scale."

Ebony's eyes widened as it sunk in. "Chelly's father…is a Death Eater."

"Yes…and no," Snape said. "He is a follower. He was never branded with the Dark Mark, but it doesn't make him any less dangerous and it is why Chelly being a Follower rest so well in their minds."

"Who is he?" she asked the one question on her mind.

Her father paused looking into the fire and she wondered if he had even heard her question. She imagined his secret keeping was starting to affect him. "Fenrir Greyback…"

Her brow furrowed. She knew that name, it sparked something in her memory. "Greyback…," her eyes widened slightly and she sat back. "He's a friend of the Malfoy's…the werewolf…he was the one that infected Lupin…he's-he's her father?"

"Yes," he said it regrettably.

"Does she know?" she asked, hands tightening on the arm of her chair.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from behind him caught them both off guard. "I know." They both were on their feet, looking at the wall where Chelly transformed back into herself from the owl that had sat there. Her head was down, eyes on the floor as her brown and blonde highlighted hair shielded her face. She wasn't her usual perky self, just a shell of a person. "At least I knew a while ago…from my visions while I was working with Trelawny…I found out…that's a hard way to find out your father is a sociopath who eats people."

"Chelly," Ebony said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders, and flung her hair over her shoulder. "I was mad at first…I mean, my mum never told me who he was, never mentioned it…now I don't blame her. I wouldn't have wanted to know either."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

Chelly snorted. "Yeah, not really a conversation starter. 'What did you do today? Yeah, I found out my dad is a crazed werewolf who, by the way, bit your Godfather when he was younger and infected him with lycanthropy, can you pass the salt?'"

"You could have told me. Honestly," she smiled a little, "look at my family. Who am I to judge you?"

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Snape muttered under his breath.

"I wasn't sure what you'd think, I wasn't even sure what I thought," she shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch.

Ebony raised her eyebrows. "That's understandable. But I'd be a hypocrite to be mad at you. My mother was Calandra after all. And it's not like I'm going to go spreading the news to everyone. We can't pick our parents, Chell," she glanced at Snape. "Well, least not all of us…but we can't pick our _biological _parents. It's the family you make beyond that that matters." She patted her leg. "Besides, at least your mum's side is sane."

They both paused, obviously thinking about Luna and her father. "Maybe not entirely sane," Chelly corrected. "But at least not in a bad way."

"So are you going to be okay now?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…I think I will be…I'll think through it all later and decide if I want to talk to my mum about it or not."

"Good idea," Ebony said with a nod and then pursued her lips in thought. "This does all explain one thing though."

"What?" Chelly asked.

"You're enormous appetite because you eat like an animal," she grinned slyly and moved out of Chelly's hitting range.

Chelly stood up and patted her stomach. "Speaking of appetite, let's go get some food. I have a day's worth of catching up to do."

Snape snorted in amusement. "Someone warn the house elves."

"Bite me," she snapped back.

"I'd say more but I'm afraid since you haven't eaten in a day you might very well live up to that threat."

Ebony ushered Chelly out the door before she could say any more to her father and guided her down the hall as she discussed what she wanted to eat, deliberating between a club sandwich or 

chicken tenders. She'd probably end up with both but Ebony didn't mind. She had her friend back, that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH14 – BURIAL OF A PET**

"So why do I have to go again?" Chelly whispered to Ebony.

"Because you're a friend of Hagrid's and it's the least you can do," she repeated for the sixth time on the walk to his hut.

"Okay, why am _I_ here?" Luis questioned following right along side them.

"Same reason now shut up," she growled.

"And me?" Stark asked.

"You're supposed to keep an eye on me and I'm going to Hagrid's in the middle of the night. Not like you were doing anything anyway."

He glared at her, hair ruffled and wrapped his jacket tighter around him. "I was sleeping."

"Exactly," she shrugged.

Ever since they received the letter from Hagrid telling them of Argog's passing the two along with Ron wanted nothing to do with it, Stark she dragged into it. But both she and Harry refused to let them sit this out. It had resulted inconsistent whining along the way up until the point Harry changed conversation as they passed through the Great Hall and walked past two very upset looking Hufflepuffs.

"Blimey, they look unhappy," he noted as they found themselves on the dirt path to Hagrid's.

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they look upset, didn't you hear about what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of my own family," Ron said with a shrug.

Chelly joined him in the blank shrug. "I'm with Ron on this one, with a hectic family like mine I hardly have time to keep track of everyone else's. I mean, I think my brother's birthday is next week…I'm not even sure how old he'll be."

Hermione glanced at Luis and Ebony hopefully. Luis shook his head. "You forget I live next to her family," he pointed at Chelly. "I'm just as mixed up. Besides, they're Hufflepuffs. I don't talk to their kind."

Ebony shook her head. "I've been too preoccupied lately."

Stark entered the conversation, no longer grumpy from being woken up but more melancholy in his tone. "I heard about it…it's the talk amongst the Order. Their brother was attacked by a werewolf," Chelly's head snapped up at the word and she shared a look with Ebony no one else noticed, "Long story short, their mother refused to help the Death Eaters, so they went after her family instead. The boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" Harry repeated. "But surely werewolves don't kill. They just turn into one of them."

"They sometimes kill," Ron said looking a bit grave but not as pale as Chelly. "I've heard of it happening when a werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered. It wasn't in Stark's place to say. "Well, the rumor is that it was Fenrir Greyback."

Chelly tripped and Ebony and Stark grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She brushed it off with a nervous smile and held her hands up. "I'm okay, totally meant to do that. Damn hole in the ground."

"I knew it!" Harry said angrily enough to send Chelly biting at her fingernails. "The maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about."

"Chelly, are you all right? You look ill," Hermione noted.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine…I just…"

Stark nudged her arm and the look he gave her told her he knew the truth. Snape must have told him. She wondered briefly if he knew about Ebony's mark as well. She was betting he did. But he covered for her nonetheless despite who her father was. "She just doesn't like spiders."

"Blimey neither do I," Ron agreed and started looking grey himself. "I hope we don't have to see any of the others."

"Spiders?" Luis squeaked. "No one said anything about spiders!"

"Relax, it's a dead spider," Ebony told him, edging the conversation away from Fenrir. Chelly looked ill at the news of what her "father" had done. This would help ease others off the unknowingly upsetting topic.

"A spider is a spider," he whimpered.

Ebony grabbed his arm, dragging him along to the hut. "Too late we're here."

Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid answered, sniffling and rubbing his nose with a huge handkerchief. "Yeh all came. 'Cludin' you Professor Stark."

He nodded his head, "I'm part of the staff and all that. And I subbed your class a couple times, Ebony wouldn't let me say no." She nudged him in the ribs for the last part.

"Of course we did, Hagrid," Chelly spoke more calmly, the color back in her face.

"We couldn't let you go through this alone," Hermione agreed.

"Where are we burying him?" Harry asked. "In the forest?"

"Blimey, no," Hagrid said and wiped his eyes along his sleeve not noticing the sighs of relief Ron and Luis let out. "The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. I wanted to give 'em a proper burial…"

"Are we going to bury him in the garden in the back?" Hermione asked.

"Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," said Hagrid with a sob. "I've already dug the – yeh know – grave. Jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him – happy memories. Shall we then?"

They walked with Hagrid through to the back where the moon shone down from the sky onto the huge grave and the equally massive spider. Luis let out an eep as Ron did and both clung to each other at the sight of it.

Aragog's milky eyes glistened in the light and his two huge pincers shone from his upside down position, his legs curled to his body.

"Oh dear God," whispered Luis still clutching at Ron's arm who clutched back.

"You should have seen him alive," he whimpered in a whisper.

"Come on you two," Stark pushed them forward towards the grave and reluctantly they scooted forward.

"I'll speak first," Hagrid sniffled. "I've known Aragog since he was jus' a lil spider. Best friends since , 'im and me. Couldn' 'ave asked fer a better one. Why, I remember the time he and I went huntin' in the woods and he caught himself a deer fer dinner. Had the whole thing wrapped up and eaten in minutes, quick as he was in his youth, didn' take him long to become leader of his pack…"

"That's…that's a lovely story," Hermione forced a smile, all of them with the image of a giant spider eating and killing a deer in minutes forced in their minds. It caused Ron and Luis to pale even further.

"Chelly, would you like ter go next," Hagrid sniffled.

"Well…umm," she stepped forward, half prodded by Harry whom she glared at. "I…I didn't know Aragog at all…but uh…he helped Harry figure out how to stop the Basilisk that petrified me…so thanks for that…but I think it's Harry who should do the speaking, he met Aragog after all," she turned around and grabbed Harry's arm yanking him forward and moving to stand behind with everyone else.

"I- I …uh…I encountered Aragog once…and once was definitely enough to tell he was a force not to be reckoned with," nodded Harry as he struggled for polite words. "He was strong…and fierce and dedicated to feeding his family by any means…or with anyone…Ron, you should go next?"

He hustled Ron along who dragged Luis despite him trying to pull away. The two stared wide eyed at the spider now mere feet in front of them and could only utter sounds and useless words.

"I think what they're trying to say is Aragog will be sorely missed," Ebony spoke up. "They're just too choked up to say it."

"Awweee," Hagrid sniffled and threw his big arms around them in a hug, lifting them clear off the ground with an "ooff". "I'll miss 'im too." He dropped them back down where they coughed and gasped for air.

With that Hagrid moved the spider's body into the grave and buried him. After a few minutes the group decided to leave Hagrid to his grief and headed back to the castle where it was almost curfew.

"Ebony, can you tell me something?" Harry asked as they entered through the Great Hall.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Fenrir Greyback," he said the name and it was enough for Chelly to stumble a bit in step and Stark straightened her again, quick with his reflexes. "Wasn't he the one that attacked Lupin and made him into a werewolf?"

Ebony glanced briefly at Chelly and saw the look of dread on her face before quickly going back to Harry. "Yes…he was."

"And now he's just killing random people for fun."

"Anyone the Dark Lord wants removed he sends Greyback to do it," she informed him. "He's Voldermort's puppet, he's muscle if you will. Everyone knows they send Greyback to get the point across because he's good at that. He's a fighter, he's loyal to a side whether we see it as right or not."

"It sounds like you're sticking up for him?" Harry questioned in disgust.

"No, I'm merely saying just because he is what he is now doesn't mean he always was," she explained.

"All that matters is he's a monster now," Harry said angrily.

Ebony forced a smile. "Speaking of which, don't you have a match against Ravenclaw in a couple days? You want to see a monster watch Chelly during this. It'll be friends divided."

"Only because we're gonna kick Gryffindor's ass!" Luis stuck his tongue out at them.

"You wish," Ron snorted.

"I didn't say I wanted your ass," Luis reminded him. "Just that my team is going to kick it which is all your ass deserves."

"You guys can think you're going to win," Harry said in a lighter tone his anger forgotten. "It's the least we can do for you."

"Oh no, the least we can do for you is to let you think _you're_ going to win," said Chelly with fierceness.

"We'll let you go to our victory party. You'll get an invite," Harry told her with a pat on the back.

She growled at him and he backed away with a laugh up the staircase to their Common Room while Luis went in the opposite direction chanting about how much Gryffindor sucked. Ebony, Stark, and Chelly headed down the staircase towards their separate rooms, neither speaking for a minute.

"So that went well," Chelly mumbled.

"Better than expected. At least you held your own. They don't know anything," Stark said.

"You knew about my dad?" she asked him.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was told by Snape and Dumbledore," he admitted. "But in my defense, I only all this out a few days ago. Part of the information I needed to know to keep you two safe."

"So do you know about Ebony?" Chelly asked warily.

Stark frowned for a minute before it came to him and grabbed Ebony's wrist, holding it up before she yanked her arm back from him. "You mean the mark? Yes I know. Found out the same day."

"So you found out about her mark and my dad from Professor Dumbledore and Snape?"

He nodded. "I don't know why they felt the need to tell me but they did. I swear I'm the only other person who knows. Harry and the others don't have a clue. You did well."

"Yeah, but I know what a monster he is. He kills _kids_. How can anyone kill a kid?"

"Because Voldermort demanded it," Ebony said. "It's as simple as that. Sometimes you're sworn to do the unthinkable, something you wouldn't normally do or imagine doing. Your dad got sucked into that darkness and couldn't get out so he let it take him because he's more famous this way, he's a name almost as terrifying as the Dark Lord himself."

"It's so horrible."

"But it's better than being a nobody," she reminded her.

They paused in front of their chamber and Stark waved them off heading further down the corridor to his chambers. "Thank you for a lovely evening of burying a spider, please don' disturb my sleep for something that mundane again."

"Will do," Ebony called out and waved her hand in front of the door, stepping inside to, of course find her father reading a book on his same chair.

"How was the funeral?" he asked with no interest at all.

"Horrible," Chelly plopped down on the couch.

"You don't even like spiders, Chelly? How could it have been that bad?"

"Because Harry was talking about Fenrir…he killed a five year old boy…"

Snape paused and looked up from his book. "Yes…he did. He's done far worse than that though, you cannot let anything you hear of him give you away. Put your emotions on Fenrir aside because if you let everything he's ever done cause you to feel miserable you might as well roll over and die."

"He's that bad?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Jeez, you can't be nicer about it."

He rolled his eyes and shut his book. "What do you want me to do? Sugar coat the truth about how he has bunnies for pets and reads to children in hospitals. No, he eats the bunnies and more or less the children in hospitals and does far worse to others. He works for the Dark Lord, Ms. Murillo. That alone means he's done horrible things. They all have…we all have."

"Even you?"

He nodded and looked away towards the fire, eyes darkening as she gathered he was recalling some of those dark times. "Even your mum, Eb?"

Ebony nodded slowly. "She was Voldermort's favorite…meaning she did the worst…I see Threstal's after all…I saw my mum kill Mrs. Weasley's brothers."

Chelly's eyes widened.

Ebony forced a smile. "I know…I never told George…I never told anyone…never thought I'd be dating a Weasley either."

"Neither did I," Snape muttered.

"We all have our curse," she shrugged.

"Will," she paused to lick her dry lips, "will we have to do anything bad, Snape?"

"I don't know. As Followers as he thinks you are he may ask you to do nothing at all but spy…or to do something far worse than I want to think of," he grew quiet and stared into the fire place, saying no more on the matter as it wasn't needed.

"And you told Professor Stark about us? About my dad and Ebony's mark?"

He nodded his head. "Dumbledore found it prudent to do so. To let someone else know about the two of you, including your involvement with the Dark Lord. He was upset to hear that part but after the importance was explained he seemed to understand."

"Why would he have to know?"

Snape's mouth twitched, "It's a precaution…just in case something were to happen, someone else would know and be able to help you both and keep an eye out for you. Nothing to worry about though or discuss any further."

Ebony stared into the fire, mind wandering and racing. The day was soon approaching where they'd have to face this, face the Dark Lord with enough impression to make him believe, make them all believe, that they were truly on his side, willing to do anything. For as long as she could she'd stop the day from coming, post pone it as long as she could. But how long could they keep it up? Keep from being given an assignment they couldn't fulfill without hurting one of their friends or worse – killing them. She wasn't sure if she could bear being given a death sentence to carry out to someone she knew.

Chelly became silent as she sat there, legs drawn up close staring at the fire as she thought of what they could make her and Ebony do knowing what they're parents were capable of doing. Snape was a master mind at lying convincingly to Voldermort enough to gain his imminent trust and her father was capable of killing in cold blood anyone he was given order to extinguish without a hesitated thought of remorse in the slightest. She feared the day she'd stand in his presence and hear what he thought of her, of what she'd become, how proud he was of her…not from Voldermort…from her father. Something told her the day would soon be arriving where her worst fears and dreams would collide into a storm…a storm that was fast approaching and had been building over years.

**CH15 – QUIDDITCH BLOOD**

Ebony and Chelly sat once again in Dumbledore's office. The Head Master looked pale, dark spots were staining under his eyes and he seemed to have aged ten years since they last saw him. Chelly nibbled worriedly on her cookie he had offered her. He never called them in unless he had something serious to say.

"I'm aware, Chelly, you found out about your father," he spoke.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I did."

"I wanted you to find out on your own, in your own time without it being told to you. I'd hoped that would have been an easier way to come across it than being told. Either way I know it is difficult to uncover…but it doesn't make you any less of who you are, understand that above all else, you are not him."

She nodded briefly, wiping the crumbs from her shirt. "It's just…what do I do if I see him?"

"What you were to do to begin with – be a follower in their eyes. Don't let it complicate you to the point where you can't function about it. Do the best you can with what you know, listen to your visions. They show you the truth when others deceive you."

Chelly rubbed at her head. More riddles. She really hated riddles. "Okay."

"You both must be wondering why I called you here," Dumbledore addressed them. "Harry now knows of the Horcruxes."

"We had nothing to do with that," Chelly shook her head. "We kept quiet like you said."

He smiled weakly. "I know. I was the one who told him through the Pensieve lessons we've been having."

"Now what do we do?" questioned Ebony.

"Nothing on this matter. I will be taking Harry to the cave's to get the next Horcrux?"

"Do you want us to come along?" Chelly asked.

"No, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Hogwart's. Watch for any Death Eater's that may show up but do not harm them. Instead warn the faculty and stay out of it. You cannot get involved in that fight. Keep a close eye on Harry, let him do this on his own, but intercede when you feel his life is in jeopardy…you must remain unseen though, you cannot give your cover up. It's far too dangerous if you do."

"Okay," Ebony said unsure of how to go about that but agreeing none the less. "That's not too hard."

"I'm afraid the difficulty will be rising to higher standards soon, Ebony…everything will become complicated in time but I'm confident you two can get through it and see this through until the end," Dumbledore sighed heavily in his weariness.

"Of course we can," Chelly snorted. "We got plenty of help."

"Help won't always be available to you. You will have to do this job, I'm afraid, on your own."

"Well, we have Luis, George and Oliver," Chelly shrugged.

"They cannot be involved," he shook his head. "Luis, however talented in potions, is a half blood. He cannot be under cover as a follower because he'll be frowned upon or worse – killed. And Oliver has no Death Eater blood in his family to be believed and George is a Weasley, too pure of heart to be considered evil. Only you two can do this part. It doesn't mean your friends won't have their uses later down the road."

"What about Professor Stark? He told us you told him about us?"

He smiled wearily, "I did. But it doesn't mean he will be able to help you as much as I'm sure he would like. He is a member of the Order, not known to many Death Eater's but enough to be disliked. The only thing saving him from death is he was a Slytherin. He can't aide you in this, but he'll have his uses as your other friends will."

"So we'll be on our own?" Ebony frowned. "What about my father? And you?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, blue eyes clouding with darker thoughts. "We won't always be able to help…we will do everything we can to aide you, I swear it. But there will come a point in time where there's nothing more we can do…with different circumstances arising it would jeopardize us as well. I do believe your father will help you in any way he can for as long as he can, even when it would risk him being caught, but never doubt his love and loyalty no matter how dark a cloud is hovering or what the situation appears. There will be a day when the Dark Lord will call to him to reveal his Death Eater side and ask him to carry a horrific task, Ebony. You know the truth in this matter, you both do, because you play a similar part even if you don't know everything…"

He paused in his thought and smiled at them. "Look at me rambling on while you have a Quidditch match to attend to. It should be fun, after all its Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor." Chelly glared and cracked her knuckles causing Dumbledore to chuckle. "I see it's causing a rift amongst the friends of the opposing houses."

"I'm neutral in this," Ebony said and stood up to follow Chelly out.

"Just have a good time," Dumbledore told them as they closed the door behind them. His smile fell as they left into a grim look. "It may be your last…"

An hour later Chelly sat grimly in the Gryffindor common room with a just as grim Luis besides her as the entire house cheered in the celebration of the victory. The only Ravenclaw not visibly brooding was Luna who had joined in the festivities with the others.

"We won!" Oliver grinned and nudged his girlfriend. "Come on, put on a smile."

Chelly snarled at him.

"Close enough," he shrugged and kissed her forehead. "Don't be so glum about it. We won! You like your friends."

"Not enough to rejoice in the fact my house lost," she grumbled.

"It was a good game, Harry barely caught the snitch."

"I know…part of me was hoping he'd fall off his broom and land on his face," said Luis grimly.

"See," gestured Ebony from a nearby chair. "They are part Slytherin."

"Only when it comes to Quidditch," Chelly said.

"And people we don't like."

"And terrible ideas," she added.

"And annoying stupidity."

Ebony raised her eyebrows. "Point taken."

Chelly smacked her hand down on the arm of the couch. "This is so boring. It can't get any worse."

"We won!" Ron chanted as he walked by her parading. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty. You Ravenclaws are so smart but you know nothing on Quidditch."

Chelly rolled up her sleeves, her last set of patience gone and stood up. "And you know nothing about how hard I'm about to kick your ass!"

"Sit," Oliver pulled her back down by her scarf before she could hurt Ron. "You're not kicking anyone's arse."

"I will," Luis stood up. "I'll make it look like he fell down the stairs. Everyone will believe it, he's a klutz anyway."

Ebony pushed him back into his seat. "Calm down, cashmere mafia. No one's hurting anyone."

"Then there's no fun in this. Nothing exciting is happening," whined Chelly.

They watched Ginny run towards Harry with a blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around him. All their eyes widened as Harry kissed her. The entire room went quiet in those seconds. Ebony noticed Dean looking furious and Hermione looking positively beaming. Romilda looked as if she'd be sick and looked over at Oliver seductively. Chelly noticed and pulled her boyfriend into a kiss, knocking him back against the side of the couch. Now Romilda looked upset. She glanced at Ron as Harry did. After a moment he shrugged with a nod and the room went back to its loud chaos.

"Well," Chelly cleared her throat and pulled away from a breathless Oliver. "That was interesting."

"I'll say," Oliver nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "Not our kiss, _their _kiss."

"You're telling me," Ebony mumbled.

"I never would have pictured them together…I still can't," Chelly added.

"That sucks for you, Eb," Luis tisked.

"Why?"

"You and Harry were such a cute couple…and he dumped you for a younger girl," he teased.

She leaned over and hit his arm. "Oww," he rubbed at the spot with a frown of pain. "You said no one was hurting anyone!"

"I lied," she told him and glanced around the room. She noticed Harry had disappeared but Ginny was talking to Hermione and Katie in a giggling group. Harry was nowhere in sight. She pulled her map out of her pocket and tapped her finger against it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map drew out ad she saw Harry's name walking down the hall outside in the corridor. She tucked it back into her pocket and stood up to go find Harry.

Chelly grabbed her arm and she looked down imagining her friend would ask her to bring her back some snacks but instead Chelly's eyes were wide. She had had a vision and it was something bad. Before she could ask what was wrong, Chelly spoke. "You got to go. You have to stop Harry."

"From what?" she frowned in fear now. She wasn't joking around not with saying something that serious.

"The bathroom at the end of the marble staircase. The one no one is allowed in. You have to go. Listen for the falling armor. You have to stop Harry."

"From what, Chell?" she repeated.

She swallowed hard. "From killing Draco."

Her eyes widened and she only paused for a moment before dashing out the common room doors and leaving her friends behind as she hurried down the staircase. She looked down both corridors but saw no sign of Harry or Draco. She heard the crashing noise and hurried down the hall pausing at the bottom of the stairs to call on her Patronus. It swam around her, the dolphin waiting on her words.

"Go find my father. Tell him it's an emergency. Tell him to come to the forbidden bathroom. Go," she commanded.

The dolphin disappeared and Ebony heard the yelling inside the bathroom. Heard Myrtle screaming for them to stop as explosions were heard within. Ebony pushed through the door to see a sink had exploded and water was spraying everywhere along the tiled floor with ceramic pieces scattered about. Draco looked furiously mad as Harry tried a leg locking curse and missed, slipping in a puddle of water.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco just as the boy started with "Avada –."

"_Sectumsempra!_"

"NO!" Ebony screamed too late as the spell hit Draco. Blood flew up in an arch from his chest and face as though hit by an invisible sword and he fell back. She covered her mouth with a hand in shock at first before rushing through the blood tinged puddles to Draco.

"Draco?" she whispered in fear for her cousin, touching his blood drenched face as his pale hands shakingly tried to cover the wounds in his chest. She glanced at the wounds that were still spilling crimson. He looked up at her pleadingly, lips moving but no sound coming out. She put on a weak smile and ran her fingers through his tinged hair as she moved his head into her lap so he could breathe easier. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, Draco. You'll be all right," but the pool of blood beneath him was telling her another story.

Harry crouched down next to her just as shaken. "No…I didn't…I didn't know…"

The door banged open and Ebony looked up to see her father burst into the room, visibly livid and partially relieved it wasn't her lying on the floor. But the concern came back to his face when he saw Draco and the blood on the tile. Snape pushed Harry aside and knelt over Draco.

"What happened?" he asked his daughter as he drew out his wand and cleaned the blood off Draco's face.

"I left the party after Chelly had a vision. I came to find Harry and I called on you as a precaution. I came in and saw them fighting. Draco was about to use the killing curse…but as you can see, Harry used sectumsempra."

His eyes froze on hers even though he already knew what had been used. "No one knows that spell…"

"I know," she said.

Snape repeated the spell until most of the serious wounds had stopped bleeding. He and Ebony helped Draco up, he wobbled on his feet still pale and Snape helped the boy. "Come with me, Malfoy. You need a blood replenishing potion, not to mention a little more healing," his gaze flicked darkly to Harry. "And you, Potter. Stay here. I'll be back for you. Ebony, stay with him and make sure he doesn't try to leave. Immobilize him if you must."

"Not going to be a problem," she promised as her father left the room. Once gone she turned on Harry. "What the hell were you thinking, Harry!"

He jumped at the anger in her voice. "I- I didn't know."

She was about to run her fingers through her hair and paused when she saw the blood on them. She wiped her hand on her pants seeing as how they were already ruined by Draco. "I told you, Harry. I told you _not_ to use that spell. I said it wasn't a toy and everything in that book is not to be taken lightly and you used it _on a student_…"

"I didn't know," he repeated quietly.

She glanced around at the blood stains on the floor, on her clothes. "If Chelly hadn't had that vision, Harry, I don't want to think about what would have happened."

"What did she see?"

"She saw this," she gestured. "After I noticed you were missing she told me to go find you, to stop you before it was too late."

"From what?" his voice quiet.

"From killing Draco," she told him and saw him pale. "In her vision you killed Draco because no one was here to stop the bleeding…if I hadn't gotten here when I did…if I hadn't had called on my father…Draco would be dead by your hand. You're lucky, Harry."

"I'm sorry," he shook his head in fear, still in shock. "I didn't know what the spell did."

The door banged open again and she didn't have to turn around to know her father had reentered the room. "Apparently I underestimated you, Potter. Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?"

Ebony kept her eyes on Harry, not bothering to defend him this time. She had warned him about that book, he had dug his own grave. "I –read it somewhere."

"Where?"

"In a library book," Harry said wildly and even Ebony shook her head. "I can't remember what it was called."

"Liar," said Snape. "Go bring me your potions book, Harry. Now. Ebony will go with you to make sure you try no funny business."

Ebony followed Harry out of the room and up the stairs to the common room. They were both clearly aware of the blood on their clothes but glad the party had moved into the other side of the common room as they hurried up the stairs to his room.

"Where's the book, Harry?" she demanded once she shut the door behind him.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, where is the Half Blood Prince's book?"

Harry paused as if trying to figure a way out of it before giving in and reaching into his back pack for the book. He handed it over and she took it from him, opening the cover to see the Half Blood Prince's name scrolled in it. "Shit," she mumbled and shut the cover. With a deep breath and much debate she waved her hand in the air. "_Accio new Advanced Potions-Making_!" A book seemed to appear out of nowhere and she plucked it out of the air and handed it to Harry. "Write your name in this, Harry."

"Why?"

"That's your book."

"But-."

"I'm keeping this one and I'm covering for you. You will take that book back to my father. He's expecting this one," she waved the book in her hand. "But you will show him that _this _one," she tapped her ice blue finger nail against the book in his hand. "He won't be expecting it but he will still suspect that something isn't right. Just keep your mind closed or we're both in trouble."

"What about my book?" he gestured at the one she held.

"It's my book," she corrected him. "If I have it he can't suspect you ever had it."

"But."

"I'm covering for you, Harry. I'm lying to my father _for you_. So don't argue with me. Be glad I'm even considering doing this after you nearly killed Draco."

That seemed to quiet him as he remembered what he had just done.

"We better get back before my dad suspects something," she grabbed his arm and they moved down the stairs back into the common room, where thankfully only Hermione and Ron remained.

"Hey there you are I was -," Ron paused at the sight of them. "Is that blood?"

"No time to talk, we have to get back to my father. He still needs to finish talking to Harry," she moved him in front of her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"He'll explain it all later," she paused to show them the book in her hand. "It involves this," she saw their wide eyes and knew they had known about it. "See, Harry, even they know some things aren't to be used lightly. They get you into," she glanced down at the blood on her clothes and hands, "sticky situations and you get caught red handed, so to speak." She smiled at the two and nudged Harry to keep walking. "You two have a wonderful evening. Try to not use any dark spells."

Once outside the room and in the corridor Ebony waved her hand over her book and sent it into her room where it would rest comfortably on her book shelf. They entered the bathroom and Harry handed over the book. Snape opened it and skimmed through it a few times as if looking for something he couldn't find. "This is your book, Potter?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Snape glanced at Ebony. "I was with him the entire time," she confirmed. "That was the book he pulled out of his backpack and I know it was his backpack."

"What delayed the two of you?" he asked.

"Ron and Hermione ran into us and had a few questions as to why we were covered in blood that wasn't ours."

Snape nodded his head believing her and she felt a pang of guilt but pushed it aside. After all, her father was keeping secrets from her as well. "Do you know what I think, Potter? I think you're lucky Quidditch was over today. I think you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the ends of term. What do you think, Potter?"

"I disagree" he said quietly.

"Well, we shall see how you feel after your detention. I'll see you ten o'clock Saturday morning. My office."

He handed Harry his book back and left the bathroom. Ebony paused a moment to give Harry a sorry look but shook her head, "You're lucky that's all you're getting for what happened."

She followed her father out of the bathroom and was glad when they entered their room. Chelly was sitting on the couch biting at her nails. Her head snapped up when they entered and saw Ebony. "Oh thank God you guys got there I was – is that blood you're covered in?"

"Yeah," she sighed and sat down in her chair feeling her pants stick to her legs.

"Did you get there in time? Is Draco okay?"

"He'll live," Snape told her. "He was lucky, though."

"What did your vision look like, Chell?" Ebony asked.

"I saw Draco and Harry fighting. Draco went to use the killing curse but Harry used sectumsempra and there was blood everywhere…and I saw him die."

"So I did get there just in time…" Ebony mused.

"I still want to know how he learned that spell," Snape said and glanced at them.

"It wasn't us," Chelly shook her head. "I know better than to use that thing."

"I didn't teach it to him either…I saw him use levicorpus once and wondered where he learned that. He said the same thing he told you – that he got it from another book."

"It's the book I'm curious about."

Ebony licked her lips in a quick movement about to dive into her cover up. "It can't be the book you're thinking of, because I have it in my room," he looked over at her. "I didn't want anyone to get their hands on it after you switched classes so I took the book half way through term…he could have looked through it before then and written some of it down. But I've had the book for at least a month."

"He could have looked through it then when he was waiting for his own copy," Snape nodded.

"I don't know," Ebony stood up from her chair. "All I know is I need a shower."

Snape nodded for her to go and she went into her room where she took the book off her shelf and opened it, gliding her fingers over the name and the two different writings in the book. One more elegant than the other. Two people had shared this book years ago…deciding to make notes of new spells and different methods. One belonged to her father, Severus Snape. The other belonged to another special person, one whom her father had never stopped loving even today, the writing of Lily Evans, Harry's mother.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I only own Chelly, Stark, Ebony, and Luis_

_Note: Here's the next part for you RockRoyalty. I never got a notice saying you reviewed either :shrugs: either way here's the next chapter 2 more to go til Deathly Hallow_

**CH 16 NECKLACE**

Chelly sat on the couch, staring at the fire in a daze. The day had seemed so normal, blue skies nice weather, everyone in a relatively good mood…but she felt it. She felt that something wasn't quite right with the day, that something was indeed off. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Even Harry was acting odd but she passed that off as his nearly killing Draco and finding out about Horcruxes. Not to mention he was supposed to go with Dumbledore tonight to retrieve one and was probably on his way there. She had to admit she felt left out in all this but the Head Master was right. She couldn't be figured out. She had to do as much as she could with as little as possible like Ebony. With a glance at her watch she saw it was past five already. She was supposed to meet with Oliver in his room for dinner and a movie at five thirty but the feeling wouldn't shake off.

"What's wrong?" Ebony turned the television off, bored with the same shows.

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing."

"It's just," she fidgeted in her seat. "The day doesn't feel right, Eb. Something's off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she bit at her nail. "It just feels like something is coming…and quick. Something bad."

"Something bad is always coming," she reminded her.

"I know…but it's a lot closer…_a lot _closer."

"Did you have a vision?"

"No."

"Then don't worry too much about it. Tomorrow's a brand new day. Maybe you're just worked up over Harry going with Dumbledore to find the Horcrux and you weren't invited."

"Maybe," she mumbled, but the thought of it didn't rest her mind.

"You should get going for your date with Oliver," Ebony told her.

"You're right," she stood up and stretched her back before adjusting her white sweater over her baby blue top and readjusting her hair. She glanced back at Ebony as she turned to crack her back. "Hey, you're wearing the earrings I bought you."

"Yup," she tapped at her ear.

"You should put on the bracelet. It would match really well."

"I'll have to try it out."

Snape came out of his bedroom then and paused to look at the girl's.

"Well, well, look who it is," Chelly grinned. "You've been barricaded in there all day mumbling about. Decide to finally join the living."

He smiled a bit. "Never one to halt with the hest, Murillo. How I enjoy that about you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? No remark back? Are you running out or something?"

"No…just not so much in the mood."

"Chell, your date, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she headed towards the door and patted Snape on the back. "Later Pops."

"Good-bye," he told her with a tone that made her pause and glance back at him for a brief moment. She shook off the feeling and kept going, thinking it was just his way of saying see you later even though the feeling she had told her he meant the words.

"Are you okay?" Ebony asked him once he left the room.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"You seem…odd."

"I'm always odd."

"Not in this way," she sat forward on the couch. "You seem like something's bugging you, Dad. Almost seem sad."

"I'm fine, Ebony. I'm just tired from all the work and dealings."

"Okay," she backed off knowing when to stop an argument.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed at his forehead. "I'm going to go stop by my office for some things I left, I'll be right back."

"Okay," she shrugged and moved from her seat. "I'm going to go feed Winston."

Her Dad caught her by surprise and pulled her in for a hug. She froze for a moment before hugging him back, more concerned now by the sudden affection. He moved a strand of hair from her face and she could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes that worried her more. "I'll be right back."

"Okay…" she said confused.

He moved away and headed towards the door pausing to glance over his shoulder but his eyes wouldn't meet hers, they stayed on the floor. "I love you, Ebony…never forget that and never believe otherwise."

"I love you too, Dad," she told him and he was gone from the room in the next instant.

With a confused and concerned daze she went in her room. She fed Winston, petting him a bit before staring at her jewelry box. She opened a drawer and took out her mother's bracelet, staring at the pearls and smooth onyx stone. It was her mother's but it was given to her by Sirius out of love. That only meant it couldn't be completely evil. She set it on her wrist, fixing it into place. It seemed to go with her, as if it had always belonged with her. Just as her ring did. She twisted it on her finger.

She couldn't figure a reason for her father's odd behavior. True he had stayed locked in his room most of the day and when he wasn't in there he brooded off somewhere else and now he was acting less like himself. He didn't even hassle Chelly. He even hugged her not that he wasn't a good dad he just was never much on the affectionate side unless something bad had happened. She paused as she set her ring in its protective case by her bed. Chelly had been complaining of her bad feeling all day…and with her father's odd behavior not to mention Harry going after a Horcrux tonight with Dumbledore. She doubted this was a coincidence. Nothing ever was at this school much less in her life. She needed to talk to her father or Dumbledore about it.

Ebony left her room and paused when she reached the doorway. Draco sat on the couch, one arm draped across the back of it as he lounged there comfortable. In his other hand he was moving something through his fingers, something with dark beads and diamonds. Her necklace. The black pearl necklace he had given to her for Christmas and she had returned to him.

"You know," he spoke casually. "It's rude to give such an expensive gift back."

"It was too much, Draco and why are you here?"

"To thank you of course," he said sardonically. "For saving me from Potter. Not that I couldn't take him on my own."

"He'd have killed you."

"Or I'd have killed him," he seethed. "That's beside's the point. I wanted to give this back to you."

"Thank you, but no thank you. I can't accept them."

"You have no choice," his eyes moved to hers and she saw the glint in them for the first time. The darkness behind the tired bags under his eyes, the fear there, the guilt all clearly visible. "I was hoping to do this the easier way."

"Do what?" she backed up a bit, closer to her door.

"What I have to just as you do. You think I don't know, Ebony? You think I haven't known all along you were a Follower like the rest. That you weren't on the Dark Lords calling with Murillo as well. You play a good part, I give you that. Had me fooled for awhile until I was told by the Dark Lord himself how you fit into the plan. Bravo…so favored, you and your twiddled friend," he said spitefully.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Draco?" she asked amused.

"I'm jealous of no one! I have a job."

"Oh so I overheard. A big job that my father volunteered to help you with in case you couldn't pull it off because let's face it, you don't measure up to the Dark Lord's standards. It's why you get the impossible jobs, the jobs you need help fulfilling because you can't handle it."

His eyes were angry now and his jaw set tight. "I can handle this one."

"You sit here talking big, but what are you really here for?" she asked and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to do this…least part of me doesn't. The other part sees it as revenge for my father being in Azkaban. Why you had to stoop so low as to let him be caught instead of protecting the Death Eaters you so honorably follow, I don't know. I imagine it has something to do with you mud blooded friends."

"Leave them out of this," she warned him.

"I am. This I was meant to do for you as a…precaution you can say…so you're out of the way for what happens next and no one can blame you for it if it goes wrong…I say that's a load of crap but when I heard what had to be done a few months ago I volunteered for the job. And I can't say I didn't have it…readjusted to put you out of this for the long run," he smiled coldly enough that Ebony took a step back.

"Don't come near me, Draco."

"I don't have to," he shrugged modestly and pointed his wand at the necklace in his hand, the black pearl one he had given her for Christmas. "_FastinoI."_

The necklace flew from his fingers and latched around her neck. She gasped and her hand immediately shot to her neck, but it was on too tight, she couldn't pull it off. It was burning, causing a piercing pain to flame through her skin as she gasped and choked to breathe. She fell to her knees as her strength felt sapped away by the necklace. No matter how hard she pulled it latched tighter and stronger, burning away at her.

She could hear Draco, "What a shame I have to tell the Dark Lord the necklace was a bit too strong and you were just a bit too weak to overcome it," he chuckled. "No longer the favored one…"

She heard the door close and gasped still trying to pull it off. It was useless. She was going to die. Her eyes were already becoming heavy from the poison of the necklace and she could feel her hands and feet going numb with the cold as she fell against the floor, staring at the couch. This was it. To die by Draco Malfoy of all people and alone without ever having said good-bye to her father, without seeing George again or Chelly or Stark or Harry or the rest of her friends and family. She wondered briefly if her mother would be in Heaven, if she had changed after death and if Sirius was waiting for her as well.

A burning in her wrist made her move it up to her eyesight as best as she could and she saw the mark below her mother's bracelet glow, but not in its usual way. The bracelet also started to vibrate and become warm, almost alive on her wrist and the warmth spread through her body bringing feeling back, cooling the fire around her neck and she gasped, able to sit back up, no longer feeling as weak as she had with the bracelet thrumming against her skin.

The door opened to the chamber gratefully and her father came in, she still couldn't call out to him but luckily she hadn't needed to. He saw her and dropped the books he was holding, rushing to her side on the floor.

"Oh my God, Ebony," he said alarmed and touched the necklace. She shook her head and pulled indicating it wouldn't come off. He pulled his wand from his robe and mumbled a spell. The necklace broke off and she took a deep coughing breath as her father pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She coughed again and rubbed at her neck, burying her face in his shoulder, so scared and relieved at the same time that she was alive.

He pulled her back enough to tilt her head and look at her neck which she imagined was raw and red from the cursed necklace and looked as bad as it felt. "Who did this to you?"

"Draco," she croaked, her voice hoarse. "He said…it needed to happen…so I wouldn't be found out…in case things went wrong…no idea what he meant."

"Malfoy did this!"

She nodded. "Said the Dark Lord ordered it…as a precaution so I wouldn't be caught…but Draco said he had the necklace adjusted to take me out for good. He tried to kill me."

"I don't see how you're alive," he shook his head and hugged her again. "It should have killed you, the curse in it is too strong not too have. I was barely able to break it off but even with it off you should be far worse than this…I don't know how you're alive but I'm far grateful you are."

"I know how," she moved back and lifted her arm so he could see her wrist and the Death Royalty mark that was no longer glowing as it was and the bracelet that had stopped thriving. "It saved me…both of it did. The bracelet reacted with the mark somehow."

He touched the bracelet on her wrist and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to bed."

"The couch is closer," she noted at the sudden dizziness.

Her dad helped her to the couch where she was thankful to sit down and the second she did Chelly came bursting through the door, face flushed from running. Her eyes widened when she saw Ebony's neck. "Jesus, he did a number on you."

"How do you know about this?" Snape asked with a puzzled look.

"Visions, remember?" she pointed at her head and sat next to her friend. "I saw it just a minute ago. One minute I'm watching a movie with Oliver the next I see Draco trying to kill you with a necklace."

"He didn't."

"Obviously," she winced at the marks on Ebony's neck. "Still looks like it hurts."

"You can say that," she nodded.

"Do you want me to go find him, take his blonde ass to Dumbledore?"

Ebony shook her head. "No, there's no point. Dumbledore's gone anyway with Harry and we can't hold Draco until then."

"It'd be so much fun though," she pouted.

"He said he did this because the Dark Lord wanted me to sit this out."

"Sit what out?" she asked, humor gone and glanced at Snape.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure…"

Ebony eyed him, both knew he knew what was going on but wouldn't say. "I'm not sure either. All you can do is go back to your date. Don't let it be ruined because Draco's an ass."

"But-."

"Go, Chell," she gestured at the door. "I'll be fine. I have my Dad with me."

Chelly nodded and spoke to Snape. "Try to _not_ leave her alone this time."

"Try to _not_ cause a riot with the house elves in the kitchen."

She stuck her tongue out at him and reluctantly left the room. Once outside the door she sent a Patronus to Luis asking him to check in on Ebony in fifteen minutes just for a peace of mind.

Inside the room, Ebony still lay relaxing on the couch, her neck less sore than it had been. Her father had grown quieter. "For the last time, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

She ran her fingers through her hair, she'd had enough. "You know what, I am done with the bullshit and the lies. I have put up with the secrets for far too long this year, a lot longer than I should have. I want to know why you are so on edge tonight. Because Chelly has been having this bad feeling all damn day and you're acting weird and Dumbledore is talking in riddles to me and Draco just tried to poison me so I couldn't be found out by the Dark Lord so obviously something is going on, Dad."

He shook his head. "It's best you don't know…that you stay out of it."

She snorted. "Since when do I stay out of anything having to do with the big picture?"

"Ebony…you can't be a part of this…it's too dangerous, and for once I want you to listen to me," he said and his tone made her listen as he kneeled in front of her. "I want you to understand that what I am doing is for your safety…it has been from the start…and it always will be, no matter what happens…I love you. You are my daughter, my blood, my family…remember that."

Ebony felt the fear welling up inside her from the fear she saw in his eyes, the regret. She shook her head and stood to her feet. "What's going on?" The burning in her arm seemed to be the unspoken answer. She looked at her wrist and saw her mark moving, dark against her skin beneath her bracelet. Not in the way it had been before, but now with its true purpose, it was calling to her. "I've got to go warn them…before I'm useless."

"You can't, Ebony," her father grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I have to, they're coming."

"This is one battle you can't interrupt," he said.

She stared at him. "I have a job to do."

His eyes softened and she saw the guilt and sadness once more. "So do I." Before she could say a word he opened the closet door and shoved her in. Ebony tripped back and lunged forward when she gained her balance but the door slammed in her face before she could reach it and she felt the prisoning spell go up around it.

"No," she mumbled and tried the handle but it wouldn't budge. She banged on the door with her hands. "Dad! Let me out! Don't do this! Please! Let me out! DAD!"

Snape had already left the room she knew it and she felt tears in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the door still hitting on it, secretly hoping it would burst open. He knew this was going to happen. He knew the Death Eaters were coming and she wasn't supposed to be involved with whatever was about to happen. This was the night everything she had feared and grew suspicious of was going to explode in a big bang of fireworks and blood. At last, her nightmares were coming true.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Own the same people as the story gets more dramatic..._

* * *

**CH 17 VOW FULFILLED **

Chelly didn't go back to her date as she had been told. She wandered the halls curiously, trying to find the source of her Dark feeling. It was no coincidence that Draco had attacked Ebony tonight and she had to find him. She'd get him to talk. A little binding spell and small cutting spells in between his fingers would get him to squeal all right.

She wandered up the stairs on instinct and turned down the left hallway, following the pull she felt. She touched the wall, glancing down the empty corridor and gasped at the vision that flashed in front of her. Blood hit the wall she was touching and a body fell to the ground, the face too mutilated to detect, but she could hear the distinct growling coming from the attacker. It ended and she moved away from the wall as if it were on fire and backed into the window. She turned and looked out, eyes widening as she saw the shadows moving outside in the darkness. One of the shadows pointed a wand towards the sky and a blast shot out and decorated the sky with a twinkling skull, its mouth opened to let the snake slither out. Death Eaters.

She pulled out her wand and conjured her Patronus sending it with a message to McGonagall as well as the Order. They needed all the help they could get. She ran down the hall and went up a flight of stairs, turning right and found the staircase that led to the top of the Astronomy Tower where the Dark Mark hovered above it. Ever so slowly she inched closer to the door and jumped in fear when she heard the fighting below, the explosions of spells. It had begun and it was too late for her to turn back and find Oliver and Luna or see if Luis had found Ebony. She heard voices coming from the staircase. Draco's voice…he was up in the tower. That slimey rodent, then she heard Dumbledore's. Her eyes widened as it all seemed to fall together in her mind. Draco was going to kill him for the Dark Lord. That was his assignment, it was why he wanted Ebony out of the way. She couldn't let it happen.

Before she could get closer to the staircase she heard footsteps and hurried to hide in a crevice in the wall barely wide enough for her to squeeze into. She held her breath, waiting. A person came into view, back to her as they climbed the stairs. It was Professor Snape.

"Snape?" she questioned and he spun around wand pointed. She held her hands up in defense as she manipulated her way out of the gap and he seemed to relax as he saw it was her yet he didn't lower his wand she noticed.

"Murillo, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing since your daughter is still hurt in the chambers yet here you are with Death Eaters storming about and Draco up in the tower with Dumbledore," she said.

That seemed to catch his attention and he spun to look back up the stairs.

"But you already suspected that," she guessed. "Where's Ebony?"

"Safe in her room as you should be instead of sneaking about when it's not safe."

"I just followed my gut to this point and now it's telling me that you knew about this…you were in on it and no one else was, not me and not Eb not Stark…no one," she said accusingly.

He spoke demandingly. "Go back to your room, Murillo."

"Not until I know what's going on," she shook her head and moved to stand in front of him, going up a few steps of the staircase.

"There's something I have to do that I can't explain."

"You can't explain a lot these days," she argued, her temper getting the best of her. "You've been keeping Ebony and me in the dark for awhile now, acting weirder than usual and sneaking about with some secret mission that I have a feeling is up in that tower and has to do with Death Eaters. What is going on?"

"I can't explain-."

Chelly stepped in his way, blocking him and glaring. "Try to. Because you owe us an explanation. You owe your _daughter_ an explanation. She's in her room with a burn mark around her neck because Draco's a dick and nearly killed her and you're heading to the tower instead of being with her and all you can tell me is she's safe in her room when I know that's a lie because she would be here? What the hell is going on, Snape?"

"Murillo," he growled, dark eyes turning icy. "Not now." He reached his hand out and grabbed her arm. The moment he touched her, Chelly let out a gasp as a vision flashed through her. It was Snape talking to Dumbledore in his office months back but it was when he was treating Dumbledore's hand, she couldn't make out the words but whatever Dumbledore had asked of him, Snape didn't appear to be too happy. It flashed again and she saw Snape up in the tower, wand pointed as he shoved Draco aside. "Severus, please…" she heard Dumbledore plead, but not in a way that sounded like for his life. Then she heard him speak the Unforgiveable Curse, "_Avada Kedavara_," and Dumbledore dropped dead, falling off the top of the tower. Chelly took a deep breath as the vision faded just as quickly as it had come leaving a mild pounding in her temples.

She stared up at Snape, mouth a gap in confusion as to what she just saw. He released her arm quickly knowing what had just happened. "Dumbledore…" Chelly said. "What did he ask you?" she took a chance and looked up the stairs. "Why are you doing this?"

Chelly looked back at him and Snape looked something she had never seen before, sorry, guilty even. He looked sorry and genuinely sad. A commotion from down the hall caught their attention and she recognized two Death Eaters and her father, Fenrir Greyback. With wide eyes she stared into her father's dark eyes, even from a distance she could tell he knew who she was, his canine sharp blood tinged grin told her that much as he smiled at her, giving a little wave of clawed fingers dyed red…he had hurt someone, maybe even killed them and he stood there smiling at her like he'd just come home from work. Her eyes were stuck on him as she took him in, his hair was like hers but thicker, she had his colored eyes and his smile…that sharp smile she shared with him. She found it hard to breath, her stomach knotting up, it just seemed to come one blow after the other and after a vision like the one she had, this was a heavy follow up.

Snape turned back to her quickly. "I am sorry for this, Chelly…" he flicked his wand sending a wave of gray sparkles over her.

She blinked, remembering them from the Triwizard Tournament. Her eyes were becoming heavy. "Shit," she mumbled before falling under the spells deep sleep. Her legs gave out and she would have fallen down the stairs if it wasn't for Snape catching her in his arms.

He set her down gently on the ground, away from the stairs just as the other Death Eater's caught up. Fenrir kneeled down next to her, head tilted as he looked at his daughter for the first time up close in over sixteen years. Usually he spied on her from a distance, watching her, pleased with what he saw, especially when she got upset and had a snarl about her. He touched Chelly's cheek with a bloodied finger, leaving a trail of it on her face. "You knocked out my daughter," he growled at Snape. "Why?"

"Would you like her cover to be blown as well tonight? She and Ebony are the last two still able to hold their image with the others. It cannot be jeopardized by the stupidity of her youth."

That seemed to quiet him but he kept the growl in his throat as he stood back up with one last look at his daughter he hurried up the stairs with the other two. Snape waited a moment and moved a strand of hair from the unconscious girl's face. "Please understand…" he spoke quietly and stood back up following the others up the tower to set out what he had vowed to do from the beginning, no matter how upset he was with the task at hand. In the end it would keep his daughter safe, both of them.

"Let me out!" Ebony yelled, pounding on the door with her fists. She hadn't stopped since he locked her in closet, hoping someone would hear her. It hurt her throat where the burn was still fresh on her skin, but she didn't care. She needed out. She needed to know what the hell was going on. "Dammit! DAD! Let me out!"

"Ebony?" she heard a voice on the other side and gasped.

"Luis?" she asked.

"Yeah, why are you in the closet?"

"I got locked in here, Luis, let me out."

"Why didn't you just unlock it?"

"I don't have my wand, now unlock the damn door!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch…I take it George isn't in there with you," he teased.

"Luis I swear to God if you don't open this door I will splinch you!" she growled and banged on it again.

"Alright!" she felt the spell fall off and heard the click of the lock. Once she heard it she opened the door so fast Luis had to step back for fear of being hit by it. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Have you seen my father?"

"What?"

"Snape! Did you see him when you were coming down here?"

"No," he shook his head. "Chelly sent me to check on you."

"Have you seen her?"

"No she sent her Patronus," he shook his head. "What's going on?"

Ebony hurried to the front door. "No time to explain."

"I'm going with you," he said and put his wand back in his back pocket.

Ebony hurried up the stairs to the corridor and paused, throwing her arm out to stop Luis as she heard the explosions coming from the same floor. "Up the stairs," she whispered. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" he asked in fear as she pushed him to hurry.

"Death Eater's. They're here. There's a fight going on."

"Here!" he yelped and hurried up to the landing.

Ebony moved ahead of him and glanced down the corridor. It was empty. "Stay here," she ordered and looked out the window. There it was in the sky above the Astronomy Tower. The Dark Mark. Her arm seemed to throb at the sight of it. It was where she had to go. It was where her father would be. She knew it. She hurried back to Luis and took one of the revolving stairs to the stairs across the way.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he hurried after her, trying to catch up.

"Astronomy tower."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the Dark Mark is."

Luis froze in mid step. "Then shouldn't we go the other way."

"Not when my father's there. You can go back if you want," she said over her shoulder. "Take your chances with the Death Eaters that way. I know they _love_ half bloods."

That seemed to get him to follow her, even move ahead of her. "On second thought I'm coming with you."

They reached the next landing and turned right to go around the corner but paused when they saw a Death Eater down that way. Luis let out a surprised sound and backed up, Ebony right behind him. "Death eaters," he whispered. "We're doomed."

Ebony cursed herself for leaving her ring and wand behind when she needed it most. She sighed and did a double take when she saw the suit of armor on display right next to her. The metal shield caught her attention. She glanced at Luis and saw he was still looking around the corner at the Death Eaters who had yet to see him. It was their only chance. They'd kill him otherwise and he couldn't know that she was supposedly part of them. She grabbed the shield off the armor and gripped it firmly. With a deep breath she lifted it above her head and brought it crashing down on the back of his. Luis crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap but at least he was alive.

The two Death Eaters turned the corner, wands pointed at her as she kneeled down and plucked the wand from his back pocket. She moved her eyes up to them with a smile. "Dolohov, Abigail, so nice to see you…even with your wands pointed at me…"

"Ebony, what are you doing about?" Abigail asked and lowered hers though Dolohov had yet to do so.

She shrugged. "I was detained for a bit until I heard a party going on without an invitation to it."

"You cannot be involved," Dolohov told her. "I thought Draco was to take care of that."

She touched her neck, bending back slightly to show the visible red mark encircling it. "He tried…he just underestimated me."

"So I see," he snorted and lowered his wand and gestured at the boy on the ground. "Who is he?"

"Just a…friend of mine," she shrugged. "He followed me and spotted you two…I did what I had to do to keep my cover from falling. Why are you all here anyway?"

"You aren't supposed to know about this," Abigail told her. "You will be our last insight…that is if things go the way they are planned."

"I highly doubt it," Dolohov snorted with a roll of his eyes. "It's too high of a task, he's hoping Draco fails so he can kill the boy himself."

"Draco may be able to do it," Abigail defended.

"He couldn't even make sure Ebony stayed out of it," he pointed out. "He's hopeless. He will fail and we will be rid of him and none too soon his parents."

Ebony kept the shocked look from her face masking it with interest. They may have been unsavory people but Narcissa and Lucius were still family. "What task is this?"

"None of your concern, dear," she shook her head at Ebony.

"Have you seen my father then?" she asked the other question pressing on her mind.

"Last I saw of him he was heading towards the Astronomy Tower," said Dolohov as he started backing down the other hall.

The tower that held the Dark Mark above it. That's where her father was. "Thank you," she smiled and stated down the opposite direction, leaving Luis where he lie. She hurried and turned the corner to the next flight of stairs and bumped into Oliver and Stark.

"Ebony! Have you seen Chelly?" he asked.

Stark seemed more interested in her neck as he reached out and tilted her head to the side with a look of concern. "What happened to your neck?"

"To answer both your questions I thought Chelly was with you, Oliver, and my neck is a long story. I need to find my father."

"Where is Professor Snape?" he asked as he followed her up the winding stairs.

"Astronomy Tower," she told him.

"Why would he be there?" Stark asked, following right behind her.

"You tell me."

"I seriously don't know," he said. "I don't know what's going on right now except a bunch of Death Eater's are invading the campus and my orders are to stay with you."

"And mine are to find Chelly and if I know her she'll be at the tower," Oliver said with a nod.

"I thought you'd be joining the fight."

"I was but Tonks sent me to find you and Chelly. One down one to go."

"I thought Stark was told to find me."

"No I said stay with you, different orders from a higher power at the time they were given last week. Professor Dumbledore said if anything went wrong to watch out for you, this qualifies as wrong."

The three hurried down the hallway and turned left to the corridor that went to the tower. They paused as they saw Chelly lying on the ground before they dashed over to her. She was alive at least.

"Is she okay?" Oliver looked at Ebony worriedly.

"It's a sleeping spell," Stark told him.

"She's fine. She's asleep," Ebony waved Luis's wand over her and her eyes fluttered open with a yawn.

"Oye," she put a hand to her head. "What a headache."

"Chelly? What happened?" Oliver asked and helped her sit up.

She rubbed at her head with a groan. "Snape knocked me out. Put that damn sleeping spell over me."

Stark nodded. "Yup I was right…"

"Why would my Dad do that?" Ebony questioned.

Chelly's eyes widened as she saw Ebony there for the first time and her memory came back to her. "Your Dad…he's going to kill Dumbledore…I think he already did. I think they're already gone."

"What are you talking about?" she couldn't stop the shake in her voice. "My Dad would never do that. Dumbledore is his friend."

"He wasn't supposed to do it, Eb. Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore."

Ebony felt it all slide into place now as the entire puzzle became clear. The too high of a task for Draco, the reason he'd been acting so strange, so scared. He was supposed to kill Dumbledore…and Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow to complete it if Draco couldn't do it…he was supposed to kill the Head Master if Draco couldn't. "My father…the Vow…"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked with a frown.

She shook her head and glanced at Oliver. "Nothing, Oliver."

Chelly nodded understanding that there were a few things no one else was allowed to know. Ebony heard the fighting outside and looked out the broken window to see the Death Eater's fighting below. One in particular drew her attention. Her father…fighting Harry.

"Dad," she mumbled and felt her heart skip a beat and turned down the hall, running before she even realized it. She was vaguely aware of Stark calling after her. Her body had taken over with natural instinct and that was to find her father. Ebony hadn't realized she had run all the way from the tower to the outside until she felt the cool air on her face, brushing her hair over her eyes. She could see Hagrid's hut on fire a little in the distance as Death Eater's started to Disapparate around the tattered school. She scanned the crowd and found who she was looking for. Her father was backing up a few yards away, Harry on the ground wiping at his face where Ebony could see blood welling from a cut as an angry Buckbeak kicked at Snape, charging him.

Ebony pointed the wand she had taken from Luis, "_Stupefy!_" The bird fell back to the ground in a stunned heap before he could hurt her father.

"DAD!" she yelled for him and saw Snape turn, dark eyes meeting hers. She stared back, panting – frozen in time and unable to move. Everything seemed to stop, the chaos, the departing Death Eaters – everything as she stared at her dad, hoping he'd come to her and tell her it was all right. But he didn't. He stared at her, an empty look in his eyes as he turned away, ready to disapparate.

"No Dad! Don't go," she yelled and found herself able to move as she ran to where he was, back turned to her. "DAD! WAIT!" She reached her hand out just a few feet from grabbing him and then he was gone and she was grabbing nothing but air as she came to a sudden halt. The suddenness caused her to lose her balance and she fell to her knees in the wet grass, clutching at it as she panted, eyes wide in disbelief.

She let her forehead rest on her hand as she lay there in the grass, breathing the earthy scent in as she muttered to herself, "No, Dad…no, no…"

He was gone, he had left her. All along he had known about this plan and he never told her, never prepared her. He just left and if he had done what Chelly had seen then she'd be even deeper in a bind with him being a Death Eater. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do nothing more than to lie where she was and give in to the feelings inside her, the confusion, the anger, the sadness and loss.

But she couldn't. She had to find out what had happened. She had to see for herself and find out the truth. With more effort than it should have taken she pushed herself to her feet, grass stains decorating her jeans and shirt sleeves. She brushed the hair from her face behind her ear and trudged over to where Harry was speaking in a daze to a beat up Hagrid.

She caught the tail end of the conversation of Hagrid defending he father. She winced at the thought of him and knew Harry was blaming Snape for this. She caught Harry's eyes as she approached, her own mirroring the weariness, but more of the guilt. He turned and started walking back with Hagrid as the two walked in silence. She saw the heap lying on the ground, arms and legs twisted at odd angles as if thrown from the tower and Ebony put a hand to her mouth, eyes closed as she realized who it was and what it meant. By the cry that escaped Hagrid she knew it was Dumbledore. She opened her eyes to see Harry crouch down next to him, wiping the blood from his mouth in his own sadness.

It was done. She didn't feel the vow on her, didn't even realize when it had disappeared. She felt her heart sink as Harry adjusted Dumbledore's glasses. He picked up the locket off the ground that was open and read the note, his eyes closed and he shook his head. Cautiously Ebony approached him, standing a foot back. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She couldn't think of what to say…

She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to wrap around her. She touched the arm for comfort, for something to link her to the ground and keep her from falling into her own mind. She didn't have to look to know it was Stark, she could tell by his scent alone, the mixture of his cologne. She knew the same sad expression would be on his face as it was on all others.

Ginny moved past them and helped Harry up and she followed alongside them. "Come on, we're going to the hospital wing."

"I'm not hurt," Harry told her.

"It's McGonagall's orders. Everyone else is there," she glanced at Ebony. "Including Chelly and Oliver and Luis…looks like you could use it."

She touched her neck. "I'm okay my…" she was about to say how her father had already seen to her injured neck but stopped herself. "I'm fine."

"Who else is dead?" Harry asked Ginny.

"None of us, Harry," she reassured him.

"But the Dark Mark, Draco said he stepped over a body."

"He stepped over Bill, but it's okay. He's alive."

Ebony say her bite her lip. "What happened to him, Ginny?"

"He's a bit of a mess. Greyback attacked him, but he wasn't transformed."

Ebony closed her eyes and leaned her head against Stark, thinking of the guilt Chelly was feeling. At least the person her father attacked wasn't dead. But the burden of no one knowing wasn't easy.

"But the other bodies," Harry trailed off.

"Neville is okay and Luis was knocked out but he's awake, just has a headache and can't remember how it happened. He said he was with Ebony and then was knocked out."

"Death Eaters," she answered bit the inside of her lip. "There were Death Eaters. He got knocked unconscious and I used his wand to get rid of them," she twirled the wand in her hand.

They had reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione lunged at Harry to embrace him. Lupin stepped forward when he saw Ebony in sight.

Chelly navigated to Ebony, not far away from where Ron was talking to Harry with Hermione but she didn't move away from Stark. Chelly searched her face for an answer, though she kept herself passive. She shook her head briefly and her friend paled, closing her eyes with a hand to her mouth. She put her other hand on Ebony's shoulder, knowing she'd need the support once this hit the water. She was Snape's daughter after all. The daughter of yet another killer from Voldermort, the daughter of Calandra the mass murderer and now Snape…the man who killed Dumbledore.

"How are you doing?" she whispered to Chelly.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because your father tried to kill Bill."

Chelly shook her head. "The only difference is they know your father is Snape…"

Ebony chuckled humorously, "Which is why this is about to get really ugly."

"Just know I'm on your side," Chelly promised her and stood next to her as if it were proof.

Stark squeezed her shoulder from her other side, keeping his hand there. She looked at him then, his hair had fallen a bit in his face and his eyes were red rimmed. He hadn't expected this either, hadn't expected to be burden with a promise he made of keeping her safe but even knowing her father killed Dumbledore, he was still standing next to her, a man of his word. She need all the friends she could get and didn't shrug away from his touch or the hand on her arm from Chelly.

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state."

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," Ginny said bluntly and everyone seemed to freeze even Fred and George were stunned into silence.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Ginny to Harry and lastly to Ebony, as though she could contradict him. Ebony shook her head grimly and Lupin collapsed into a chair besides Bill's bed, his hands over his face. Ebony had never seen her Godfather lose control, not even when Sirius had died.

"How did he die?" Tonks asked quietly and Ebony prepared herself for it.

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there. I saw it. We arrived back at the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Dark Mark was…Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me and I couldn't do anything, I was under my Indivisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him…"

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and Ron groaned. Luis had tears in his eyes and Luna's lip trembled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"More Death Eater's arrived – and then Snape came in a minute later – and Snape did it. The Killing Curse. Snape killed Dumbledore."

McGonagall collapsed into a chair then in disbelief. "Snape…we all wondered…but he trusted…always trusted Snape…I can't believe it…"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occumens," Lupin said harshly. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore Snape was on our side," Tonks said. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape we didn't…"

Chelly could feel Ebony shaking next to her and glanced at her friend to see she was breathing deeply, eyes fixed on a spot, her hands balled into fists. Stark rubbed at her shoulder but it seemed to do nothing to calm her anger. This was doing her no good to hear as everyone around her spoke badly of her father with her in the room.

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered McGonagall as she dabbed at her eyes. "I mean…with Snape's history…of course people were bound to wonder…"

"I'd love to know what Snape said to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry and everyone looked at him. "Snape passed Voldermort the information that made Voldermort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he did it, sorry they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that!" Lupin exclaimed. "He hated your father."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry.

"ENOUGH!" Ebony finally screamed, breathing deeply now in her anger as she stared at them all in their silence. "I will _not_ stand here and listen to you people say these things about my father for another minute. Not while I'm here, not while I am his daughter."

"You must have known something then?" Tonks asked.

"I know nothing. I never knew anything," she lied partially but like hell she was going to tell anyone in this room what she knew.

"So now you're covering for him?" Ron asked accusingly.

"No," she hissed. "I'm just trying to figure out the truth."

"The truth is he killed Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

"There's more to it than that! There has to be. I refuse to believe he killed him out of cold blood."

"I was there! I saw it!"

"Just because you saw it doesn't mean there wasn't more to the story, Harry!" she argued back. "I refuse to believe my father is the monster you are all accusing him of being."

"You're his daughter," added Luis quietly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you say?"

Luis averted his eyes from hers and Harry spoke up. "I think what he means is we shouldn't be surprised you'd take his side even after he killed Dumbledore and was the reason behind my parent's deaths."

"He did not hate your mother, Harry. I know that much so you should stop opening your mouth before you know the whole story. Just like you accused Sirius before you knew the truth, you're always so quick to jump to conclusions."

"And you're so quick to jump to Snape's defense."

"Because I know there's more to this! I am his daughter! I know him."

"Not well enough," Harry snorted.

Ebony felt her anger rage and used her balled up fist to hit Harry in the face. The blow took him by surprise and he staggered back, clutching his jaw in disbelief matching the looks of everyone in the room. "That's enough out of you! You've hated him from the beginning and I put up with your words for far too long."

"You know what they say," Harry said and stood back up. "Like father like daughter..."

"And all it took was me knocking you on your ass to get you to realize I'm his daughter, you don't fall far from your tree either. My Dad was right, you are like your father," she shrugged and glanced around. "I'm going to find out what really happened. Not what was just _seen_ but what happened. So for those of you who believe my father is a cold blooded killer and a Death Eater all along, then fine. You were never my friends to begin with and I should have known better. But you'll think of me as the same anyway, with my bloodline and all seeing as how I come from nothing but Death Eater's. Believe what you want. But I'm going to find out the truth before I judge anyone. Whether it divides friendships or not…because there's one person who always believed in me…and the least I can do is return the favor."

With that said she tossed Luis his wand, under throwing it so it would clatter to the ground for the comment he had said and she left the hospital wing not stopping for anyone as they glanced at her, whispering away as rumors whipped around in a frenzy. She went down the stairs and waved her hand in front of the door when she finally got to it, and slammed it closed behind her. She entered her room and rifled through her jewelry box until she found her ring, the ring her father had given her. She put it back on her finger and looked into the mirror. Her hair was in disarray, black strands hanging in front of her face her hazel eyes visible through the curtain. They wavered to the pictures on her dresser, pictures of her and her friends in happier times…and pictures of her and her father, before all this darkness had settled over them at last, finally catching up from where it had loomed for years.

"_You are my daughter, my blood, my family…remember that_."

She went back into the living room and stared at his empty chair, wondering if she'd ever see him sit in it again. She felt tears fall from her eyes and buried her face in her hands as she realized for the first time in her life she was utterly alone.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: The end of book six…and some friendships_

* * *

**PARTING WAYS AND WORDS**

The funeral was too perfect. The sky was crystal blue and the weather warm though everyone gathering outside in the crowds of chairs like a black wave were anything but cheerful. Not with the stone white coffin that sat at the front and center that held Dumbledore inside it. Everyone was there, sitting near the front. The Order of the Phoenix; Kingsley, Mad Eye Moody, Lupin holding hands with Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and Fred and George. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny filed into seats at the end of the row besides the lake where Luis, dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt saved them a seat with Luna next to him and Oliver on her other side with three empty seats.

He kept glancing around looking for the other two but didn't see them anywhere though he knew they wouldn't miss this.

"They're not here yet," Luis said without looking over at Oliver.

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious."

"Who's not here yet?" Ron asked down the row. "Everyone from the entire community is here, including the bar owner of Hog's Head."

"He means Chelly, Stark, and Ebony," sighed Hermione at his naiveness.

Harry took an audible breath at the mention of Ebony's name. The two hadn't spoken since the events of last night. The group wondered if they would at all, but it had been made clear last night where the line was drawn and neither was going to budge. Ebony was firmly rooted on her father's side and Harry was strict in his hatred towards him. The others had to choose where they stood.

"They'll be here," nodded Oliver and turned back around in his seat.

From where they stood, Ebony, Chelly, and Stark could see their friends talking amongst each other and the empty three seats Oliver had saved for them. They stood at the far back of the crowd as to not be seen by the others. Chelly pulled at the sleeve of her black sweater that was fastened around her and decided to play with the large buttons in the front of it instead in her nervousness. She glanced at Ebony who was staring at the white tomb passively and Stark who she could tell even behind his dark sunglasses was glancing at Ebony. She twisted the ring on her finger, her mother's bracelet on her other wrist covering her Dark Royalty mark that was still visible, a faded version of what it had been. The only person not here was her father. The man who had caused all of this and who she still believed was innocent somehow. She knew her father too well to believe he would kill Dumbledore in cold blood. That was as believable as him killing Lily, he wouldn't harm anyone he cared for. He protected them just as he always protected her and that was part of the reason she knew there was more to this story…and she had to find where it lay.

Chelly touched her shoulder. "We should go sit down."

"You go ahead," she told her. "I think I'm going to sit back here for this one."

"I'll stay with you then."

"No," she shook her head and pointed at Oliver. "Your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"So is yours," Stark indicated to where George sat a couple rows in front of their friends twisting around in his seat to survey the crowds in his search. "You haven't talked to him."

"I'm not ready to yet," she said.

"You should go sit with him…that way you don't have to…" she didn't say it but she knew Chelly meant she wouldn't have to face Harry. They hadn't spoken since she decked him last night.

"No…I'm okay. Besides, I'll have to walk past all these people, Chell…and I'm not ready for anymore stares and whispers than I already get."

She nodded her head. "Okay…I'll be right over there then when this is done and we can go somewhere you won't get bugged."

Ebony watched her go and sit next to Oliver. He hugged her and whispered something to her and Chelly shook her head. Oliver sagged a little around his shoulders and she saw Harry shake his head in his own irritation which confirmed the conversation was on her, especially when she saw Chelly glare at Harry and say something to him only to cause Ron and Hermione to pip in to the point Oliver put his hands up to stop them from arguing. She snorted a little, at least she knew who was on her side of the line.

"You should go sit with them too, you've done nothing wrong," she said to Stark without looking at him.

"Neither have you and I'm fine where I stand."

She smiled. He knew where Stark stood in this mess and it was by her side despite what her father had done. She was sure he'd stay by her side if she had done it herself out of loyalty to her and her family. Which was why she and to let him go before he got thrown in this deeper. "Thank you, but I'd like to be alone…"

"I don't think you should be."

"That's your thought but I know I should be alone,"

Stark let out a deep breath and glanced away but his arm went around her and pulled her into a hug before she realized it. He put both arms around her so she couldn't get away if she wanted to…truth was she didn't want to. She let him hold her and felt tears fill her eyes but didn't cry. "You're not alone, never. Remember that." He let her go and walked down the rows to where Chelly saved a seat for him, not looking back at Ebony.

Her eyes stayed on the row that held…her friends to say the least. Ron, whose eating habits matched Chelly's in a fun and amusing fight. Hermione, who had helped her uncover the Unbreakable Vow. Luna, who, as Chelly's cousin, explained a lot about her. Luis, one of her few good friends who had made strides in his own courage with memories she wouldn't soon forget especially when he had hid under the cloak in the middle of her room thinking it was her invisibility one. Oliver, she'd known him as long as long as he'd been dating Chelly which practically made him a brother-in-law. Stark, who had been her neighbor and friend for years despite their age difference and was always loyal to her even now, she doubted there was anything he wouldn't do for her. There was George, her boyfriend, the uncanny boy she fell in love with but would never admit to. And lastly, there was Harry, her family, someone she loved and cared for as much as her father. The boy who lived, the boy she could still clearly remember meeting for the first time when he was merely eleven and who was now a man and more mature at his age than he should have been. He was one of the few other people who had seen and been dragged through a life no one should be and that was where she connected with him…and it was where it broke their bond. Two different sides of the coin that no matter how much it was flipped would only land on one side even if both their goals were to destroy Voldermort in different methods for different reasons.

And they were the reason she had to venture out on her own. She couldn't risk them getting hurt. She couldn't go with Harry for arguments sake and she couldn't bring anyone with her for their own sake since she was able to venture into Voldermort's world as one of them. She had to find her father, she had to find the truth. She had to make all of this right again because without her father it was meaningless. The void she felt wouldn't go away until he was back where he belonged in her life and only then would everyone be safe, only then would life be able to continue unobstructed.

With one last look at her friends, Ebony turned solemnly and headed back into the castle, unseen as the funeral was about to come to an end. She planned on being gone before anyone even noticed she was missing. She planned on being long gone by then on her journey to find the truth and to restore her father's name alone like she had been from the start.

**CH 19 WHEN ITS OVER**

Ebony was almost done packing. She had already changed her clothes, out of her funeral dress and into a pair of jeans and a dark shirt with her black jacket. She had just finished packing her shoulder bag using the infinity spell on it to fit most of her things in it. She had four days worth of clothes in case she had to leave home, her cloak, her wand, the essentials then she put her photos in. Just a few. She picked up the one of her and Harry, her best friend and brother and felt her heart sink. He didn't believe her. He believed instead that her father was a cold blooded killer. That he killed Dumbledore for no reason and she refused to believe it. There was more to it than that and she knew it in her gut. She would find the truth. No matter how long it took or how far she had to go she would find out what really happened, what her father and Dumbledore didn't tell her. She packed it in her pack regardless of the feud.

She grabbed the picture of her and her father from the Yule Ball…back when everything was perfect. Before this had all snow balled out of control. She had already lost Sirius, she wouldn't lose Severus too. One dad was enough, but not Snape, not the man who raised her and loved her all her life. She wouldn't let that happen. She was going to get her family back. She was going to get her father back. Even if it meant she had to kill Voldermort herself to do it. She put the picture in her purse and flicked her wand at her Pensive. It shrank into a small glowing ball and she put it into a box, shutting it and locking it for safety before slipping it in as well. She paused as she stared at her jewelry box. She was already wearing her ring and bracelet, not to mention the earrings Chelly had bought her…but there was something else she needed. She opened the bottom drawer of the box and pulled out the Death Eater's necklace. Its snake tongue glinted in the light of her room, winking at her and she dropped it into the bag then snapped it shut and hoisted it on her shoulder finding it surprisingly light.

With everything packed Ebony looked around her room, wondering if she'd ever get to come back and claim it all again. She fed Winston one last time and left a pile of food near him, hoping someone would take care of him with her gone. She shut the door behind her and let out a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. But she wouldn't quit. She just wished she could help Harry…but when the line was drawn and she had to choose, she picked her father. Harry would be okay, she knew he would. He had Ron and Hermione. She couldn't entrust anyone better with him.

"Ebony, why are you packed?"

She looked up startled to see George staring at her with a frown. She had hoped to sneak out before anyone noticed, to get out of here without having to say good-bye to anyone. She hadn't counted on George looking for her. Hadn't thought he would.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" he repeated. "Why? Because Dumbledore died."

"Yes and no," she said walking away from her door.

"Because…of your dad?"

She nodded eyes on the floor.

"Who cares what they all think, Eb?" he said, but the tone in his voice said he believed everything as much as the next person.

"What do you think?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence and she moved her eyes to look at him through the dark curtain of her hair. "What do you think? Do you believe what they all say? What Harry says? Do you think my dad is a cold blooded killer too?"

He opened his mouth and stopped to think. "He was there, Eb…I'm not sure what to think…but Harry's never lied before."

"Not everything is what it looks like," she said angrily, repeating the words Dumbledore had said to her. "After all these years here I was hoping that that was one thing Harry, of all people, could remember. But no. Everyone is so quick to believe there wasn't more behind it than the obvious. I'm not saying my Dad didn't do it. I'm saying there has to be a _reason_, George. I know he didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's my father!" she took a breath to calm her nerves. "I need to find him. I need to know what happened."

"It's not safe."

"I don't care. He's my Dad. You'd do the same thing in my position."

George couldn't argue. He just ran a hand through his hair. "So you were just going to leave without saying anything to me?"

"I didn't want you to try and stop me," she said.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that my girlfriend disappeared or you thought the funeral would distract me from you forever?"

"I was trying to avoid this."

"What?"

She gestured around. "This. All of this. I just wanted to leave so no one could stop me. So no one would know where I was going in case it ever came up. Not my Uncle Lupin or McGonagall or Harry. No one. Because they'd try to stop me. They'd say something about my Dad that I don't want to hear and they'd all look at me like I was a traitor…and I'm not. I'm just a daughter trying to find the truth to save her Dad to clear his name because the dead can't speak and do it for him. And I couldn't bear having to say good-bye to you."

"When…" he cleared his throat of the pain he was starting to feel as he leaned against the back of the couch. "When will you be back?"

Ebony shook her head. "I don't know…could take me weeks, months, hell this could take me years to do…but I have to do this."

"I know," he nodded. "I'd do the same if it were my dad…let me go with you."

"No, you can't. You need to stay here, with your family. Bill needs you, Ron needs you, Fred needs you, and God knows, your Mum needs you…just like my Dad needs me. The less I have with me the better it'll be."

"So I just stay here wondering if you're alive or dead?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"I'll send you messages some way or another. But please don't sit around waiting for me. This is my life I'm choosing to live like this. Live yours the way you want."

He laughed dryly at the hint. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"You can't sit around forever, George. I don't know when I'll be back."

He shook his head. "You don't get it, Eb…you just don't get it."

"Get what?" she asked furiously as she stepped closer to him.

"How much I'll miss you, how much I care. You think you can break up with me and it'll be okay for me. That'll I'll just be like 'oh gee golly now I can date someone else' and never think of you again," he shook his head. "It's not how it works. Not for me. This isn't going how I planned it out either. Just as I'm sure things aren't going the way you planned them. I doubt you wrote in your diary that you wanted to hunt down your father to clear his name of murder. I didn't plan on you having to go do this either without me. But there's one thing I'm not letting you change and that's us. You can't end us. It took me too damn long to get us together and I'm not letting you end it now. Not because of this."

"George-."

"No," he shook his head and pushed off the couch to stand in front of her, brushing the hair back from her face. "I will wait for you no matter how long it takes because it's you I want. You're the way I want to live my life. And I want you to promise me you'll come back, when all this is over that you'll come back and marry me," he said and Ebony let out a small gasp as she searched his face. She felt a ring slip onto her finger and looked down. There on her ring finger was a diamond set on a white gold band. Simple and elegant. Her eyes met George's again, waiting for her to say something.

"George…" she said his name, her heart fluttering. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him to ever do something like this. It just didn't seem like him. But he did. He just asked her to marry him.

"I hadn't really planned on asking you like this. I've been carrying the ring around for awhile actually, trying to find the moment but it was never right…and this is the last way I wanted to do it but it was now or never and this way I'll at least have hope that you'll be back. And that'll you'll marry me when this war with Voldermort is all over and we can have that happily ever after kind of thing. So will you marry me?"

She smiled at him and nodded, arms wrapping around his neck to hug him, enjoying the very smell of him, something she knew she would miss until she came back. "I'll marry you when this is done."

"That's a relief," he pulled away from her, again brushing the hair from her eyes. "Go find your father. That way he can walk you down the aisle and give me that speech about how if I ever hurt you in any way shape or form I won't live to regret it. I'd love to have him there, shaking his head at the fact you're marrying me."

"I wouldn't want to miss the look on his face either when he knows I'll be marrying you," she agreed and gave him one last kiss, wishing it would never end.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "At least go to Bill's wedding in the summer…"

She bit her lip and thought of how risky that may be since Harry would no doubt be there. "Okay I'll be there…"

"Then this isn't really good-bye…this is see you in the summer," he straightened up. "I can live with that…it's the no sex that's going to suck."

She stepped on his foot with a smile causing him to wince. "You've pretty much gone a year with no sex…and now that I think about it we should wait til we get married now."

His eyes widened in hopes she was kidding. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be a great idea," she nodded with a grin.

He grumbled. "You are such a Slytherin."

She gave him another kiss, "You better go. Don't tell anyone where I am or that I left."

"I'll distract them all, I'm good at that," he told her and headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and moved back over to her, pulling her into another kiss that was more than a good-bye but a hope that they'd both make it through this. "Be careful, Eb. Please be careful."

"I will…but you stay out of trouble too," she told him and he smiled.

"No promises," he turned and left the room leaving her along once more.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath, ready to go about this. She heard a door open behind her and heard Chelly's voice which caused her to spin around.

"All right, you seem ready," Chelly said and glanced her over as she hoisted her backpack on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Ebony blinked a few times in confusion. "Why are you packed and what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"I didn't tell anyone I was going anywhere."

Chelly rolled her eyes. "And you think I don't know these things? I've been your friend for years. I know you aren't going to just sit around do nothing. Not after what happened. Not when he's your father."

"Everyone thinks he's a murderer, Chell. You don't have to go with me and do this. I look bad enough as it is and I don't want that image rubbing off on you."

"I know. But I want to go with you. I want to help. I know what everyone believes and I know what I saw in my vision. I saw your dad kill Dumbledore…but there was more to it…there was something I didn't quite see…and I want to know what it was. I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"Chelly-."

She cut her friend off. "That's final, Eb. I'm going with you. You can't do this by yourself. You can say you can all you want, but you can't. You need someone there and I'll be damned if it's not me because if our roles were reversed you'd be going with me whether I asked you to or not. So that's that. Luis will be here to watch over Luna, he's going to be an aid in Potions and Oliver will be here too along with Stark. So no worries there."

Ebony smiled a little. "You do know it's going to be dangerous. That we aren't going to be able to see our family and friends for awhile once this gets going, they can't know where we are or what we're doing. That Death Eaters will start looking for us, that we might have to act like one of them since they think we are one of them. That there may be a fight bigger than anything we ever imagined fighting in and people will die."

She saw Chelly gulp and nodded her head quickly, "Yeah, I know…but that's why you need me. With your Slytherin side and my Ravenclaw genius, we can come up with some pretty good and hard hitting, yet safe, tactics."

Ebony chuckled, "Where do we start?"

"How about by leaving here?" Chelly suggested and threw the Flo Powder into the fireplace.

"Where do we stay?"

"Well…since I know you still care for Harry and seeing as how you're engaged to George," she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "I figure we could spend the summer somewhere mildly safe and in range of Harry and can come up with a better plan."

"Where's that?"

She grinned, "My house."

Ebony didn't like the sound nor the smile on Chelly's face. But her friend stepped through the fireplace and had already disappeared into her home. Ebony looked around the room one more time, eyes stopping on her father's chair. "I'll find you, Dad…I'll find out what happened and I'll make all this right…it's my turn to protect you."

Dumbledore's words rang in her ears then, "_There is always a veil of illusion in the way of reality and sometimes you must search to find it_."

With one last sigh she stepped into the fireplace, watching as her home vanished out of view as she and Chelly searched to find the truth on what promised to be a very long journey.

* * *

**NEXT…THE LAST BOOK…DEATHLY HALLOWS…**


End file.
